The Steven Smith Adventures Series 1
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: SJA S1 AU. What if Sarah Jane already had a son before Luke? What if Maria and Clyde had older sisters? A retelling of the first series of SJA including Steven Smith, Danielle Jackson and Kim Langer.
1. School Reunion Part 1

**Right, following carefully consideration (And much discussion on one of the Doctor Who forums) I have desided to completely rewrite 'The Steven Smith Adventures' to include a number of addition characters and correct any mistakes. Basically, the first four chapter of this new version will be the same as the old old except for the correction of mistakes. From Chapter 5 onwards, there will be a total new version with the addition of two new characters to the gang, an older sister for Maria and one for Clyde. So, for now, enjoy this new version of SSA:S1.**

* * *

Chapter 1 School Reunion Part 1

ASarah Jane Smith sat at her kitchen table, she knew something would happen today. She was about to undertake a profile on the new headmaster of Deffry Vale High School after an unusual change in the school's results. She knew that this could have something to do with the UFO sightings in the area around the school.

Sarah Jane is a journalist and had been for the past 30 years. But for a number of years in the seventies, she had travelled in time and space with a man called The Doctor, an alien from a planet called Gallifrey who could change his appearance at time of death. Sarah had witnessed one of these 'regeneration' and stilled travelled with this 'new' Doctor. But one day, after defeating a Kastrian overlord called Eldrad, the Doctor was called home and Sarah was left on Earth, in Aberdeen instead of South Croydon, and had not seen the Doctor since. She had received help from a friend who had also travelling with her and the Doctor. As she looked up from the table, she saw the reminder of that friendship, her son Steven.

On that faithful day the Doctor left her in Aberdeen, she had called her friend, Harry Sullivan, for help. Two years earlier, upon the Doctor's regeneration, Harry, a Royal Navy surgeon on secondment to UNIT was called upon by Sarah's oldest friend, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, to look watch the Doctor and make sure he didn't leave UNIT headquarters. Harry then came along with them travelling in the TARDIS for a short while, having been told they were only going to the Moon. After an investigation into the Loch Ness Monster – in reality a Skarasen from the planet Zygor – Harry left the TARDIS team, returning with the Brigadier to UNIT. When Harry arrived to pick her up, she discovered that he was engaged to a lovely lady called Elizabeth. Sarah and Elizabeth became close friends due to them both being very similar and in the same line of work – Elizabeth was a journalist for The Times of London. Sarah was soon asked to be the maid of honour at Harry and Liz's – as Sarah started to called her after a few months – wedding, and then later on, their daughter Susan's godmother. However, after eighteen years of marriage, Liz was diagnosed with cancer and died just days short of their nineteenth wedding anniversary. Sarah helped him and Susan, now sixteen years old, through the grieving period. However, a year after Liz's death, Sarah and Harry had a short fling, which resulted in Sarah falling pregnant. And at this moment, the result of the fling was sitting opposite her.

Steven John Smith, her pride and joy. Fourteen years old and looking every bit like Harry. Born to alien-hunting parents, he had had a troubled childhood. Neither had seen Harry since Steven's sixth birthday. His tenth birthday hadn't been a good one either. Two weeks earlier, Sarah had been forced to go on the run after she was discredited on her TV show, and as a result Steven had been dropped on Harry's parents. He had to stays with then for two years until after the Dauntless incident, when Sarah returned from America having been kept in hospital. Just before that, his uncle Will, Harry's step-brother, had been murdered by Sarah's bodyguard, Josh Townsend, to prevent him hurting. Will was a member of a doomsday cult called the Crimson Chapter who saw Sarah as the Herald after she made a mistake during a visit to 15th century Italy with the Doctor. Josh had then lost his life on the Dauntless.

"What are you doing today?" Steven asked, snapping Sarah out of her thoughts.

"It's a profile of Mr. Finch, the Head of Deffry Vale. I tell you, something fishy is going on there" Sarah answered.

"Is that on the other side of the city? Does that mean you'll be late tonight? What's for dinner tonight?" Steven replied. Sarah sighed, typical teenager, only think of themselves and their stomachs.

"Is your stomach all you can think about?"

"Yes"

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Sarah asked. The problems of the last few years had been rocked by the death of Sarah's last remaining relative, her Aunt Lavinia nine years ago. Lavinia was more like Sarah's mum, having brought up following her parents death in August 1951, when Sarah was 3 months old. After reunited with her son after America, Sarah had moved from Croydon to Ealing, where Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan lived, and bought a large house in Bannerman Road. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting off to school?"

"Fine, see you later. I need to talk to you about my wardrobe" Steven replied.

"Fine, anything to get you to school" Sarah sighed. Over the last few months, Steven had growing and his and his mates' life were changed. A year ago, his mates would meet up at the skate park in baggy jeans and clothes every day, now they hung out at each other's houses, and were starting to hang around with girls as well.

"Bye Mum" Steven shouted as he open the door.

"Yeah Bye, I better be off now too" Sarah stated, getting up from the table putting her cup in the sink and grabbing her keys. As she headed for the car she shout "See you tonight" at Steven and then gasped. There on the other side of the road that her house sat on the corner of its junction with Bannerman Road, was Steven holding hands with a girl Sarah recognised as Emily Williams, who lived a few houses down from Harry's parents and had been a good friend of Steven's ever since he moved to Ealing. Then suddenly, he lent forward and kissed her. Sarah gasped again. Steven had a girlfriend! Quickly, before the kiss stopped, Sarah unlocked and got into the car and drove off.

* * *

"Does your mum know about you and me yet?" Emily asked as her and Steven walked toward Park Vale Comprehensive School.

"No not yet. She's been really busy lately. I'm planning to tell her tonight." Steven replied "She's doing a profile on that new head teacher at Deffry Vale today. She thinks there's something fishy going on. I think she might think the rumours about those UFO sighting are link to the changes."

"Oh. Your mum isn't a member of one of those conspiracy theory groups, is she?"

"No" Steven snapped quickly.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I snapped."

* * *

Sarah Jane pulled up outside of Deffry Vale School, knowing something was up. The new Head, a Mr. Lucas Finch, had arrived three months earlier, had replaced seven teachers, who had mysteriously come down with flu, as well as the School Nurse and the entire kitchen staff. He had also introduced a new menu.

Quickly getting out of the car, her thoughts drifted back to Steven and his relationship with Emily. She knew that he would tell her in his own good time, unfortunately recently he had a tendency to forget to mention the important things until the last minute. She knew when this story was completed; she would have to confront him about this.

Snapping back to reality, she composed herself and headed for the school doors. Quickly opening the school door, and walking to reception, she informed the receptionist that she was here to see Mr. Finch; she waited until she saw a tall, handsome-looking gentleman walked along the corridor towards her.

"Miss Smith, I'm Mr. Finch, I believe you're here to do the profile on me" The gentleman said.

"Oh, yes. Could we possibly go to your office to conduct this interview, then perhaps I may be able to speak to some of your staff and some of the students about you. Given what you have done here, I sure I only here glowing things about you" Sarah replied.

"Of course, follow me. Ms. Cole, Could you make us teas please." Finch replied to Sarah before speaking to the receptionist that Sarah had spoke to early.

Sarah followed Finch to his office. After a quick interview, he showed to the staff room.

"My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free. But compulsory. Do try the chips." Said Finch as the pair descended the stairs between his office and the staff room.

"Oh, I'd love to - thank you! And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then" Sarah replied.

"Hmm?"

"But I think good results - they're more important than anything."

"Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith.

"Oh, I can see everything, Mr Finch. Quite clearly."

As Finch and Sarah enter the Staff room, it was clear to Sarah that the longer serving members of the staff clear distrusted the newer member. However, Sarah was drawn towards one particular man. He was tall and slim, with his hair slightly standing up at the front. He looked to be in him mid-thirties but from the look in his eyes, he seemed much older.

"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." Finch informed his staff "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes."

Sarah headed over towards the tall man "Hello!" she said.

"Oh, I should think so!" He replied

"And, you are...?"

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith."

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"

Well, it's a very common name!"

"He was a very uncommon man."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice - brilliant!"

"Um... so, um, have you worked here long?"

"No! Um, it's only my second day."

"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean this new curriculum? So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you."

Sarah walked away from Mr. Smith, thinking that there was something about him that reminded her of the Doctor.

* * *

Sarah returned to her car having spoken to all the staff. The old order had expressed a distain about the new staff and the change in the student's behaviour and knowledge since the arrival of Mr. Finch, while the staff that arrival with him were very evasive. She thought to herself that it was time for a bit of old fashioned journalist technique: break-in and search around the school that night.

* * *

**So, improved or not? Please review and tell me what you think about this new version. And what you think about my decision to give Maria and Clyde older siblings much like I have added Steven to the series.**

**However, just before you get excited about this new version, my decision means that I will be delaying the rest of my upcoming stories until I have redone all my chapters of this. Once I have finshed 'Revenge of the Autons' next weekend, the next Luke/Maria story, 'Wedding Day Hell' will hopefully start in September with the others being delayed. As of this moment, the Luke/Jenny and Pete World series are delayed until further notice and 'Snapshot of Childhood' are delayed until completion of the first set of Luke/Maria stories.**

**Thanks**

**Kuyoyo**


	2. School Reunion Part 2

**Right, reworking of this contiues. Just to inform you, I will be leaving the original version up until I have rewritten the completed chapter after which I will remove it. So, slowly but surely, here's the next reworked chapter. Not alot has change in this one (Or will in the next chapter either) since most of it is actually from the episode. So, I'll let you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 School Reunion Part 2

The sound of a car pulling up onto the drive alerted Steven to his mum's return. For the first time in years, he felt nervous. How was he going to tell his mum that, at fourteen, he had found who he thought was his soul mate?

The sound of the front door opening snapped Steven out of his thoughts. "Steven" Sarah shouted "I'm back".

"Hi Mum" Steven headed for the hallway "Mum, I've got something I need to tell you" he said as he headed to help her with the shopping bags.

"Oh, what's that then?" Sarah asked, feigning surprise. She knew Steven would bring up about what Sarah had seen this morning, but she wondered, did he know she had seen him and Emily's kiss that morning.

"Ehm, could we sit down please? I think it might be better if you're sat down when I tell you" Steven replied, heading for the living room.

"Fine" Sarah said following him "What is it you what to tell me?"

"Ehm"

"Come on, what is it?" Sarah tried to get it out

"You know Emily who lives down from Nan and Granddad Sullivan?"

"Yes"

Steven knew he just had to come out with it. "Well, we going out" he stated, looking at his mum's face to see a shocked look, but Steven could now tell she knew before he told "Well" he said.

"What every make you happy" Sarah stated, now knowing that he knew she knew about them.

"You KNEW" Steven shouted.

"I saw you kissing her this morning" Sarah said, knowing that the moody teenage son was about to explode.

"I can't believe you. You KNEW and didn't tell me you KNEW. You made ME go through all that and you already KNEW" Steven shouted, headed for the door and slamming it and storming up the stairs. Sarah heard the sound of a door slamming shut upstairs on the first floor of the house.

* * *

Miles away, in a park near Deffry Vale School, the man Sarah Jane had meet at the school early in the day was waiting for his companion and her boyfriend to arrive. His thought drifted towards Sarah Jane. The Doctor had meet Sarah over thirty Earth years, but for him, it had been hundreds of years and seven lives since then and six lives since he had last seen her after leaving her back on Earth after being summoned back home to Gallifrey. He had always wondered what had happened to her. He knew he should have gone back for her, but never did. He had left a K-9 unit for her but apart from that he hadn't looked at her future as he seemed to be in the knowledge that their paths would one day cross again.

"Doctor" The voice of Rose Tyler brought the Doctor out of his thoughts "We're Ready." She said, point to Mickey Smith, her boyfriend, who was the reason for him and Rose to be there. He had contact Rose about UFO sightings and the improvement of the School's results since the sightings had first been reported.

"Right, come on then" the Doctor replied. The Doctor suspected that they wouldn't be the only ones breaking into the School to investigate.

* * *

Back in Ealing, Sarah Jane was, like the Doctor, preparing for a night-time break-in. She hadn't seen Steven since their fight earlier on. He hadn't come down for diner and hadn't responded to her when she when up to try and talk to him. With time getting on, she left a note on his bedroom door saying she had to nip out to do some more investigation at the school.

Soon Sarah was in her car, driving toward the school. Briefly she thought back to early in the day and the schools newest teacher Mr. Smith. He reminded her of the Doctor. She had seen the Doctor regenerate, and had guessed that he would of most likely have regenerated again. Just in case, she has loaded an old friend of both of them in boot. The Doctor had left K-9 Mark 3 in her Aunt's attic nearly 30 years ago. It had finally activated by Sarah Jane in December 1981 when she went to Lavinia's house in Moreton Harwood to work on her book. K-9 had started to break-down just before Steven's fourth birthday and ended up in a cardboard box in the attic. During the time Sarah was on the run, her arch-enemy, Hilda Winters who had spent 15 years in jail due to Sarah's exposes of Think Tank and the Scientific Reform Society's attempt to launch nuclear missiles in the 1970s, broke in to her house and dismantled him and took some parts. As K-9 was from the future, she had given up trying to repair him. She had decided to bring him along in case the mysterious Mr Smith was the Doctor.

By now, Sarah had reached the school and was turning into the gates. Quickly turning off and getting out of the car, she head for the side of the building for one of the classroom. Taking out a torch and shinning it in to the classroom, she undid the latch and let herself into the school once she had may sure that the coast was clear. Quickly, she left the classroom and headed for Finch's office.

Once there, she took a hairpin and tried to pick the look. She heard a bang followed by a screech, and spun around, eyes wide. The sounds became louder and closer. She took a sharp intake of breath and backed away down the corridor.

She quickly entered the school gym and headed for the store cupboard. Once in inside, she turned slowly and there, looming in front of her was the TARDIS. Her eyes widened in shock and she backed out of the room, not believing it. The Doctor was here. She stated at the door and then turned slowly around. There was John Smith. Sarah now knew she was right. The Doctor had returned.

"Hello, Sarah Jane" The Doctor said quietly.

It's you. Oh... Doctor..." She whispered, a smile starts to spread across her face as she edges towards him "Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look... incredible."

"So do you."

"I got old." She edged around him, staring at him."What're you doing here?"

"Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same." Sarah replied. They laughed. But her smile faltered and she sounds close to tears."I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

"I lived. Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"Everyone died, Sarah."

Sarah Jane shook her head. "I can't believe it's you." She whispered. Suddenly, the moment was broken by the sound of scaring "Okay! Now I can!"

They grin and ran from the gym to find the source of the scream. They almost skid into a young blond girl who was running from a converging corridor.

"Did you hear that?" She said. She then notices Sarah Jane. "Who's she?" Sarah guessed she was his latest companion. She had heard from the Brigadier that he had had many companions. She had met on of her predecessors, Doctor Liz Shaw, at a UNIT reunion just after Steven's birth.

"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor said

The young girl, Rose, looked unpleasantly surprised. Sarah took her hand and shook it. "Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant." Rose replied, sounding a bit upset and anger, a bit like Steven had early. The Doctor scratched his ear uncomfortably.

"No? I get you, tiger." Sarah said

The Doctor speeds off and they follow him. They enter a classroom and found a young man of, Sarah guessed, African decent surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them." The man said.

The Doctor bent down and picks a few up to examine them.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose said

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor said to the man.

"It took me by surprise!" he replied

"Like a little girl?"

The lad indignantly answered "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah replied to Rose.

The Doctor and the lad looked shiftily between them.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose snapped back.

"Anyway, moving on." The Doctor said quickly.

Sarah Jane obviously badly wanted to make a cutting retort. She and Rose gave each other the dirtiest of looks.

The Doctor continued "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

He chucked the rat he was holding back to the lad, who dropped it. They followed the Doctor out and down the corridor.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." She replied.

"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose said

"Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time." The Doctor said

Rose looked like see was pretending to think about it "Hold on... sorry... never." She replied.

Sarah was annoyed now "What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?"

Rose walked off and Sarah Jane followed her, to probe her further.

* * *

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door of Mr Finch's office. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?"

The Doctor opened the door and peered inside. There were some incredibly strange noises coming from there. The Doctor's eyes were fixed on the ceiling and the others followed his gazes.

"Rose...you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school...? Well...they do." The Doctor said

The bat-like creatures were hanging upside down from the ceiling. The four of them stared at them.

The lad turned on his heel "No way!"

Sarah Jane and Rose quickly followed him. The Doctor followed, shutting the door behind him.

The lad, Rose, Sarah Jane and the Doctor hurried out of the front doors of the school.

"I am not going back in there. No way." The lad panted, out of breath from running.

"Those were teachers!" Rose asked.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." The Doctor said, heading back towards the school.

"Come on- you've got to be kidding!" The lad said

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor replied.

"I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" Sarah Jane said, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pulled him excitedly in the direction of the car park.

Sarah Jane opens the boot of her car. Inside is something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulls the blanket off to reveal K9.

"K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K9- well, K9 Mark III to be precise." The Doctor said with delight.

Rose and the lad glanced at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression.

"Why does he look so...disco?"

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just... nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

The Lad shook his head. Rose just stared at him. They really didn't get it.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!" Sarah Jane answered back.

The Doctor was cooing at K9 "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?"

The Lad was stared at him and Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor strokes K9 making cooing noises. Sarah Jane throws Rose what could be described as a triumphant glance.

"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" Rose said.

The Doctor closed the boot, grinning. The gang got in the car and Sarah drove off

* * *

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose and the lad had found a chip shop. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were sat at a table by the window, chatting and laughing whilst the Doctor tries to fix K9, who has been placed on the table-top. Rose and the lad were at the counter.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'." Sarah said

"Right on top of it, yeah." The Doctor replied.

"And Rose?"

"She was there too."

There was a pause whilst Sarah Jane looked at him and the Doctor fiddled with K9's wires.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me." Sarah shouted, anger at the Doctor.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." The Doctor replied.

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life." The Doctor replied, seemingly brushing that comment off.

"You were my life." She replied. The Doctor looked up at her. Sarah continued "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed "All those things you saw - do you want me to apologize for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour... and then we have to go back."

The Doctor was smiling "But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school - you're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't." The Doctor said quietly

"Why not?" Sarah whispered. The Doctor didn't answer. Sarah Jane shook her head and the Doctor switched his sonic screwdriver back on and returned to repairing K9. But she's still wasn't done. "It wasn't Croydon - where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!"

"Where was it?" The Doctor asked, genuinely concerned.

"Aberdeen." Sarah replied irritably.

Realisation dawned on the Doctor's face. "Right." There was a pause "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" Sarah Jane smiled and shook her head. At that moment, K9 sprang to life. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!"

He leapt to his feet and stood in front of K-9.

"Master!" K-9 said

"He recognizes me!" The Doctor replied ecstatically.

"Affirmative."

"Rose, give us the oil." The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor took the lid off the jar with the oil inside and was just about to dip his finger in it when Rose spoke up.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalded." She said.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor replied.

He dipped his finger into the oil and K-9 put out a sensor for the Doctor to smear it onto, which he did.

"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." The Doctor said.

"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an—analysing" K-9 stuttered

"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" The lad, Sarah Jane had now leant was called Mickey and was the reason for the Doctor being here.

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane said.

Mickey looked sheepish.

"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9 said, having finally completed the analysis.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor said, sounding shocked.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad" The Doctor replied.

"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah asked. They were one race Sarah hadn't come across during her travels.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor replied.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked again.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." The Doctor replied with horrible realization.

* * *

Mickey and Sarah Jane hoisted K-9 back into the boot of the car.

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." Sarah replied.

Mickey smiled and gave a small laugh.

"What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah asked him.

Enthusiastically Mickey replied "Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm" and then it hits him. "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

He sat down in shock. Sarah Jane grins and pats him on the shoulder, just like she should be doing with Steven.

* * *

At the same time, The Doctor was leaving the chip shop followed by Rose.

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" Rose asked, annoyed that he had had someone before her.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor replied. This was a first for the 900 year-old Time Lord. He never ran into one of his past companions with the exception of the Brigadier. He had, in the past, had more than one companion, at the start he had three. But there was never any fighting between them, apart from when Turlough had first joined the crew.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." Rose's voice was trembling.

The Doctor stopped, hurt "As opposed to what?"

He stared at her, looking angry and hurt.

"I thought you and me were... but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked

"No. Not to you." The Doctor said abruptly.

"But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose asked, her voice rising slightly.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you" He stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

"What, Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at her intensely, as if willing her to understand. "You can spend the rest of your life with me." Rose looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

The Doctor and Rose then noticed Mr Finch and the other Krillitane on the roof. It screeched and swooped down towards them. They ducked, but then it just flew away.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked as she and Mickey jogged over to the pair.

"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Rose asked. The Krillitane flew off into the night, screeching.

"Come on" Sarah Jane said "Where are you staying tonight?" She asked.

"Erh" The Doctor said.

"Come to mine" she replied "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

As Sarah Jane placed her key in the lock, she looked back at the group she had brought with her. The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. What was she letting herself in for? She hadn't told Steven about her travels with the Doctor, apart from using them as bedtime stories when he was younger.

"Right, nice house" Rose said. Sarah thought she sounded impressed.

"Just one thing, Doctor" Sarah said "You going to have to be John Smith again."

The Doctor looked puzzled "Why?" he asked.

"My Son" Sarah started "He doesn't know about you or anything about my travels"

"Your Son?" now the Doctor was confused.

"Steven" Sarah said "He's fourteen. Though I don't think you'll see him. He wasn't really speaking to me before I left."

"Why?" Rose asked, surprising her.

"I'd found out about his girlfriend this morning, so when he told me this evening, we had a bit of a row" She replied.

"Ah" Rose replied, Sarah guessed that she had been there and done that with her mum.

Sarah turned the key and opened the door. There, sat on the stairs was Steven looking both upset and anger at the same time. "Where have you been?" he asked, seeming like he wanted to cry.

"Investigating" She replied.

"Look, mum" Steven started and then he notice the other. "Who are they?" he asked.

"This is Doctor John Smith, an old family friend" Sarah started, being a alien-investigating journalist had improved her cover stories "His uncle help me back in the seventy" She needed a way of explaining how a 35 year-old man knew a 55 year-old women. "This is Rose Tyler, his PA and Mickey Smith, her boyfriend. They're investigators a bit like I am. I've invited them to stay tonight."

"Ok." Steven replied "Nice to meet you" he said to the Doctor. "Mum, I'm sorry I shouted earlier" he said, tears starting to fall.

"Oh Steven, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" she replied. Steven stop crying "Now then, that's better, now can you give us some time." As Steven went up the stairs, Sarah remembered something "Have you done your homework?"

"Yes Mum" he sighed, looking every bit the teenager he was.

"Good".

After Steven had gone up the Doctor spoke up "He reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Sarah asked

"You" he replied, resulting in a smack in the arm from Sarah.

* * *

**Ok, not really any major changes yet. You won't really notice any of the big changes until I post Chapter 5, where from which there are major changes to the SJA universe.**

**Please Review and tell me if you can notice any more mistake or if you have any comments about how the series should go (With the addition of older sisters for Clyde and Maria).**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	3. School Reunion Part 3

**So, work contiunes on the rewrite. At last, the School Reunion rewrite is completed. Don't worry if you've think this is basically correcting the mistakes of the old version, after the next chapter I will be completely redoing the already posted Chapters from SJA. Therefore, after the new chapter (Which may be posted later today), it will be a few weeks until I have reached the current level of the old version. So for now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 School Reunion Part 3

The next morning, the school bell rung and the children flocked towards the building. The Doctor, Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane got out of Sarah Jane's car and strode towards the school. The Doctor paused for a moment to give instructions.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor said. Rose held out her hand, but he handed his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. Rose looked peeved. "Mickey - surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked, sounding a bit peeved.

"Here, take these - you can keep K9 company." Sarah said, chuckling him her car keys

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor shouting back as he, Rose and Sarah headed for the school door.

"But he's metal!" Mickey shouting back.

"I didn't mean for him."

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch."

* * *

Sarah Jane was crouched beneath one of the computer desks and trying to switch the sonic screwdriver on. She came out from underneath the desk, hits the keyboard and stares at the sonic screwdriver. Rose was sat with her legs crossed on one of the chairs.

"It's not working!" Sarah shouted

"Give it to me." Rose said, taking the sonic screwdriver off Sarah Jane, rolled her eyes, and ducked underneath the desk.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah said.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then."

She turned the sonic screwdriver on and it whirrs and buzzes as she held it to the back of the computer.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose said, straightening up.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding" She started, but then Rose interrupted.

"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean."

"Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Sarah said.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Rose shouted, sounding peeved off.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth..." Sarah started again, but once again was interrupted again by Rose who stood and walked a few paces away from Sarah "The thing is... when you two met... they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya."

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." Sarah retorted, walking up to her, indignant

"Try me." Rose said

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen. In Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor." Rose snorted.

"Anti-Matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs!"

"Real living werewolf!"

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"... Seriously?" Rose asked.

Sarah Jane put her hands over her mouth and shakes her head. Rose smiled and laughed slightly "Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and... We're arguing over the Doctor." Sarah Jane relaxes against a desk, and Rose looks at her for a moment. "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time!" Sarah Jane replied. They laughed. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like, "do you two wanna be alone?"."

They laughed madly, and at that moment the Doctor walked in.

"How's it going?" He asked.

The sight of him made them laugh even harder.

"What?" The Doctor asked, oblivious to what had just happened "Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

They took no notice of him and fell about laughing hysterically, Rose pointing the sonic screwdriver at him.

The Doctor was now genuinely confused "What? Stop it!"

* * *

"You wanted the program - there it is." Sarah Jane said to the Doctor, as every computer in their IT Suite displaying a code, including the large screen at the front of the room.

The Doctor stared at the code eyes wide, his mouth opened slightly as he realised what the code was "No... no, they can't be...

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor said.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor answered.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked

"Yes." The Doctor answered, pacing around, working it out. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose said.

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" The Doctor asked.

"Two thousand and sixty five." She answered. The Doctor gave her a 'that says it all' look. "Oh my God."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah asked, just glad that the Krillitanes had decide to take over this school and their children instead of Park Vale and Steven.

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." The Doctor answered

Behind him, Mr Finch walks into the room. "Let the lesson begin." He said. The Doctor turns to face him. "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Finch said walking towards them.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are." The Doctor replied.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Finch said.

"What, by someone like you?" The Doctor asked sceptically.

"No... someone like you." Finch answered. The Doctor was silent – that was certainly not the answer he was expecting. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn."

The Doctor still said nothing, staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away.

Sarah knew she had to say something – she could see he was considering it. "Doctor, don't listen to him."

Finch turned to look at her and Rose. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

The Doctor had a faraway look in his eyes – Sarah could see he was terribly tempted. "I could save everyone..."

"Yes."

"I could stop the war..." The Doctor whispered. A small smile graced Finch's lips.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Sarah said in desperation. Mr Finch closed his eyes. "Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor stared for a few more seconds and Sarah Jane's words seem to strengthen his resolve. He gritted his teeth, picked up a chair and hurled it through the screen displaying the code, which then smashed. "Out!" he screamed.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane meet Mickey and one of the students, Kenny, at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked.

Three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor towards them. The Doctor and the others turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separated at the end of the corridor, and only one pursued them. They ran into the canteen/hall and tried the doors on the other side, but they were locked. The Doctor reached inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch burst through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor answered.

"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." Finch said.

The Krillitanes swooped down on them. The Doctor tried to beat them off with a chair. The others screamed and try to duck out of the way – when suddenly, one of the Krillitanes was hit with a beam of red light and fell to the floor, dead. K9 had come to the rescue! Mr Finch roared with rage.

"K-9!" Sarah shouted with both delight and shock.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K-9 replied.

"Come on!" The Doctor said as he and the others ran, and K9 shot at the Krillitanes again and again. "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode!" K-9 shouted in his robotic voice.

The Doctor reached a door and ushers the others through it. "Come on!" He said, slamming it shut behind them and locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

The Group were inside one of the science labs. The Doctor suddenly realised something "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" he asked Rose.

"Barrels of it." Rose answered.

They jumped as the Krillitanes started to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey" The Doctor started.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey said, Sarah guessing that he had had enough of being the third wheel, or fourth wheel in this case.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?" The Doctor asked.

Kenny suddenly strode over to a fire alarm, broke the glass with his elbow and set it off. The Krillitanes outside the door immediately winced and quailed at the shrill sound. The Doctor beamed and flung the door open - the Krillitanes were in too much distress to hurt them. He and the others quickly ran past then. Finch gritted his teeth punched through a wall and ripped out a bundle of wires which cuts off the alarm. "Get after them." He said. He strode down the staircase, and the other three Krillitanes, having recovered, followed him.

* * *

The Doctor and the gang legged it down a corridor. K-9 emerged from a doorway.

"Master!" K-9 said.

"Come on, boy! Good boy." The Doctor said. K9 trundled along with them.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, K9 and Kenny had reached the kitchens. The Doctor immediately held his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels.

"They've been deadlock sealed!" The Doctor said as he tried another. "Finch must've done that - I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K-9 said.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." The Doctor said.

Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny ran to the backdoor, leaving the Doctor crouched before K-9.

The Doctor moves the vats of oil within easy shot of K-9.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat." K-9 stated.

"But you'll be trapped inside." The Doctor said, rushing over to him.

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that."

"No alternative possible, Master." K-9 said in his literal way.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder as he heard the screeching of the Krillitanes in the background. He looked back at K9, realising that this is what must be done. "Goodbye, old friend." He said.

"Goodbye Master." K-9 said.

"You good dog."

"Affirmative."

He waggled his mechanical ears and tail. The Doctor placed his hand briefly on K9's head, then dashed off. K9 trundled off towards the vat. The Doctor emerges outside and slams the door behind him, locking it with the sonic screwdriver. Sarah was waiting outside.

"Where's K9?" She said urgently.

"We need to run." The Doctor said.

He started to run.

"Where is he? What've you done?" she said, not moving from the spot.

The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her away as they ran for their lives - just like they used to.

Mr Finch and his brothers entered the kitchen. "When you find him... eat him if you must, but bring me his brain." He said.

K9 raised his head as the Krillitanes look down at him.

"The little dog with a nasty bite." Finch said mockingly, bending down slightly, he whispered "Not so powerful now, are you?"

K9 aim and shot his laser at the vat of oil causing it to explode all over the Krillitanes, who screamed.

The Krillitanes are wailing and writhing with agony.

"You bad dog." Finch said.

"Affirmative."

* * *

And the school exploded. The children assembled outside all burst into cheer and applause - Rose and Mickey join in, hugging each other and grinning manically.

"Yes!" Kenny shouted, attracting the attention of one of the other student, who the Doctor recognised as one of the students call out by one of the Krillitane teacher the previous day, Melissa.

"Did you have something to do with it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Kenny replied.

Melissa's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God." She then turned and shouted to everyone else "Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!"

The children cheered even harder and started chanting 'Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!', patting him on the back. Only the Doctor and Sarah Jane stand separate from the merriment. Sarah Jane looked distraught.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." Sarah Jane replied quickly. And then she bursts into tears. The Doctor put his arm around her comfortingly. Rose turned back to look up at the school with Mickey.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, in what looked like a park. Sarah Jane walked up to the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped outside the doors and faced her. "Cuppa tea?" he asked. He stepped aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors. She took in the interior, wide-eyed. The Doctor followed her through and shut the door behind her. She turned to him.

"You've redecorated!" she said, look around at the coral-like interior.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" she replied.

"I love it." Rose said.

Sarah smiled "Hey, you - what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

"No idea. It's gone now - the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him."

Rose smiled at what Sarah said. "You and me both."

Sarah Jane nodded. Rose looked to the Doctor who was fiddling with the computer, as though she was prompting him to say something. "Doctor... ?"

The Doctor looked up "Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us."

Rose looked at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looked from happy face to happy face. And then shook her head.

"No... I can't do this anymore." She said and saw the Doctor's and Rose's smiles fade slightly. Enthusiastically she continued "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own. Plus I've got Steven."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked. Sarah Jane looked surprised. Rose however, knew exactly what he meant and looks none too pleased.

"No, not with you, I mean... with you." Mickey said, gesturing to the Doctor. "'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

Sarah could see Rose mouthing 'no' at the Doctor. "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." The Doctor said as Rose rolled her eyes. Mickey laughed in delight, but stopped quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response.

"Rose, is that okay?" He asked.

"No, great. Why not?" She said sarcastically. There was a rather awkward silence.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah said, taking Rose aside. The Doctor returned his attention to the computer.

"What do I do?" Rose asked quietly, glancing over at the Doctor. "Do I stay with him?"

"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." Sarah said embracing Rose. "Find me... if you need to, one day. Find me."

Rose gave her a small smile. The Doctor held open the doors for Sarah Jane, who stepped out of the TARDIS for the last time. The Doctor followed her and they stood outside for their final goodbyes.

"It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said - I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah said.

"Something to tell the grandkids." The Doctor said

"Oh, I don't think I'll be able too." She said, knowing she probably be long gone before that happened.

"Right. Yes, sorry - I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone... ? You know... ? You're not married are you?" he asked

"No. Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." She laughed slightly and the Doctor smiled softly. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, it's not goodbye" The Doctor started.

"Say it, please. This time. Say it." Sarah Said

The Doctor looked straight into her eyes "Goodbye. My Sarah Jane."

He threw his arms around her and lifted her right off the ground in a final embrace. He gave her one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him, leaving Sarah Jane standing alone outside. The engines started up and she walked slowly away, not looking back until it has almost gone, her eyes sparkling with tears. The leaves billowed in the breeze created by the TARDIS, and K9 is revealed where he must've been sitting just out of sight behind it.

"K9!" Sarah shouted overjoyed as K9 trundled over to her.

"Mistress!" K-9 said.

Sarah crouched down "But... you were blown up!"

"Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities." He said.

Sarah was beaming now "Oh... ! He replaced you with a brand new model!"

"Affirmative."

"Yep. He does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do."

"Affirmative."

And Sarah Jane and K9 walked off into the sunset, heading for more adventures and a new life with her son.

* * *

**And done. One change I only managed to change as I do this is the fact I still had Sarah Jane saying that it would be someone elses Grandkid she'd be telling her stories to, when in fact I had mentioned at the end that she would, most likely, be long gone before her first grandchild came along. So, one change I thought I'd mention.**

**Please Review. I had a slow uptake on the old one. I REALLY want to know what you think about this.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	4. Steven Finds Out

**Right, two chapters in one day. This really is the end of just correcting mistakes or rewording. From the next chapter, I will be totally be rewriting the story to include my new OCs, Maria and Clyde's older sisters Danielle and Kim. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Steven Finds Out

In the weeks following her reunion with the Doctor, Sarah's life changed. A geologist friend sent her a crystal that had been found at the eruption of Krakatoa which no scientist had been able to work out. It had connected to Sarah's laptop and informed her that it could help her defend earth. Sarah assisted it in building housing for it in the chimney breast in the attic, christening the supercomputer Mr. Smith.

Not long after this, Sarah had to give up K-9. An experiment in Switzerland had created a dangerous artificial black hole in space, which only K-9 could stabilise. Before he left, Sarah found some more parting gift inside a compartment of K-9. A sonic device in the shape of a lipstick and an alien scanner disguised as a watch. Still, however, Steven didn't know about his mother's other line of work.

That was until the ghosts came.

* * *

It was the spring bank school holiday and Steven and his mates were out in the back garden, chatting. Sarah stood in the attic, watching them through the attic window by her desk. She smiled down at her darling son, thinking how fast he was growing up. It felt like only yesterday that she was changing his nappy. And now, he was on the threshold of adulthood. In a few months time, he would be starting his GCSEs, and in just a few years time he would be heading off to university. Since he started school, all he wanted to be was a teacher. Sarah was still desperately trying to keep him from find out about her other line of work but it was now becoming harder and harder now his friends hung out at each other's houses rather than down at the skate park or hanging out at the cafe in the park. Nowadays the only time they actually where out anywhere was into town either to go shopping or to the cinema. Though, Sarah sighed, in a few years' times she could anticipate she would be awoken early on a morning every weekend by her drunken eighteen-year old son falling in through the front door.

Sarah sighed and turned back to Mr Smith, who was open running a scan for alien activity in the area.

"Sarah Jane" He stated in his emotionless voice "Anomaly detected".

"Where is it Mr. Smith?" Sarah asked the computer. She had shut and locked the attic door to prevent anyone coming in and seeing her talking to a brick wall.

"I cannot pinpoint an exact location. The reading seems to suggest they are all over. Not just here in Ealing but all over the world" the computer replied.

Sarah looked out of the attic window, down onto the street. That when she saw the ghosts. They were blurred, tall figures. Quickly, she shut Mr. Smith down, unlocked the attic door, locking it again and ran down and out of the house into the street. Her neighbours were looking around in a panic.

"Keep away, they're dangerous" Sarah shouted at them. The neighbours turned. They had come to think of Sarah Jane as a bit weird, running around at all times in her little green car. Half of them didn't even know what she did for a living.

"Mum" Steven and his mates had by now come from the back garden and had joined her at the end of the drive, leading onto Bannerman Road. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Sarah answered truthfully. And at was that, for two months. Then came the battle to end all battles.

* * *

It had been two months since the ghosts had first appeared. All over the world, people had been letting them into their life. But the residents of Bannerman Road were the exception. And, as far as Steven could tell, it was all because of what his Mum had said that day.

And soon they had every right to listen. One day, on an unusually cold July day, the ghosts became metal men; the sky was filled with what seemed to be flying pepper pots. And then, as soon as they had come, they were gone. The metal creatures rose into the sky and disappeared while the pepper pots were dragged, through the sky, towards Canary Wharf. During this, his mum held him close as if she was scared something was happening. Or that she knew something about them. Once everything was over, Steven confronted her over dinner.

"Do you about what happened today?" he said.

"W...What do you mean?" she stuttered. This seemed to convince him that she was hiding something.

"It's just" he started "you told the neighbours that those ghosts were dangerous when they first appeared two months ago and then, when those pepper pot things appeared, you held me tighter than you've even had before." He finished.

"Oh" Sarah knew now she had to tell him the truth "do you remember the stories me and your dad?" she saw his expression change when she mention Harry. It had been nearly nine years since they had last seen him and looking at Steven, Sarah couldn't help but see Harry staring back at her.

"Mum" Steven said, snapping her out of her through "What about those stories." Steven remembered the stories well. He frequently used them for English work at school. One of them, the stories of three space travellers trying to stop the creation of what would become the most evil power in the universe, had won him first prize in both a School and a national writing competition. "Mum, what about those stories" his voice was starting to rise. He wanted to know the truth.

Sarah sigh "There're real" she said. She watched as Steven's face fell.

"WHAT?" now he was shouting.

"Those stories, they really did happen" she conceded stopping there but she knew it would be better if he knew the whole truth "They happened to be me and your dad." She watched as Steven took that final bit of information in.

"How?" he seemed to have calmed down a bit "How could that have happened? How did you travel in space?"

"You remember a few months ago, when I was investigating Deffry Vale?" Sarah asked, Steven nodded "You remember John Smith?" he nodded again "He actually called the Doctor" she paused "and he's an alien."

"Tell me the whole story. From the start." Steven said. And Sarah launched into tales of her travels. And then made the big decision "And that what I do."

"You hunt aliens?" Steven said "Are you kidding me?"

"No, in fact I've got something to show you." And with that, she led him up to the attic.

* * *

"Wow" was all Steven could say about the alien artefacts that lay around the attic. Then he saw his mum facing the chimney breast.

"Mr. Smith, I need you" she said. Suddenly, the wall began to open. The top section slide up to reveal a screen, while the two lower section split to reveal three control panels. Steven was shocked!

"What is that?" he asked his mum.

"Sarah Jane" the computer – Mr. Smith Steven Guess – spoke "I take it that Steven knows about yours and his father's travels with the Doctor."

"Indeed Mr. Smith" Sarah replied. "Could you find out any details about what happened today? Particularly, how the Daleks could get here."

"What are Daleks?" Steven asked. Sarah sigh, she hadn't told Steven ever detail about her travels and had left out one very important trip – to prevent the creation of the Daleks, during which both her and Harry were held by the creator of the Daleks, Davros. She wanted to spare Steven the details of his parents' torture.

"The Pepper pot things. There're called Daleks. They're from a planet called Skaro and are the Doctor's greatest enemies." Sarah told him. "Me and your dad were there at their creation."

"The story I used for that competition." Steven said. And then Sarah remembered Harry had told him that story one Halloween. "But wait, two of the characters were tortured. Mum, are you telling me you and dad were tortured?" he asked. Sarah nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Steven moved closer to his mum and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked her.

Sarah wiped her tears "I didn't think you would believe me. I didn't think something like what happened today would happen."

"Sarah Jane" Mr. Smith broke the moment "I have found some information about today's events. Shall I relay the details?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Smith" and Mr. Smith began relaying the details about the void, the Cybermen and the Daleks, finishing with a list of the death. When he reached the bottom, the tears returned to her eyes as she read the last name on the list.

**Rose Marion Tyler Born 27****th**** April 1987 Died 27****th**** July 2007 Age 20 years**

"She was twenty years old" and then she saw the names above hers.

**Mickey Smith Born 1981 Dies 27****th**** July 2007 Age 26**

**Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler**** (née ****Prentice****), born 1st February 1967 Died 27****th**** July 2007 Age 40**

"Weren't they the Doctor's friends?" Steven asked.

"Yes" Sarah said "I told her to find me. Now she will never have a life." Sarah felt slightly guilt. She had told Rose to stay with the Doctor and now she was dead.

"I think" Steven started "You shouldn't be doing this on your own, mum." She knew what was coming next "I wanna help".

"No, Steven. You've seen. This life is dangerous" she replied.

"You're doing it. And you're getting on. Just let me help, please mum."

"Fine. But nobody else finds out about this, understand."

"Understood, Mum" Steven said and the pair embraced, mother and son, an aliens–fighting team.

* * *

**So, end of the corrections, next chapter will be new work as I move into SJA itself with 'Invasion of the Bane' and just wait until we get to the later stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I know the old version didn't really attract many reviews but I would like to know what you think of these re-writes and if you notices any mistakes I missed.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	5. Invasion of the Bane Part 1

**Ok, at last I give you the first majorly reworked chapter of Steven Smith's adventures. And the introducion of Maria's older sister Danielle. Mainly added a lot of new material and decided to show the Star Poet from Maria and Danielle's prospective as well as Steven's. Next chapter will proably be along either Sunday/Monday or next weekend. So until then, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Invasion of the Bane Part 1

Over the next year, Sarah Jane and Steven faced many alien threats together. Some had just got lost, some had plans to invade and some of them just came to just visit Earth. Over this time as well, the pair kept tabs on other alien hunters. Although The Battle of Canary Wharf, as the Dalek and Cybermen invasion had become known in the press, was the end of the central branch of Torchwood, an organisation founded by Queen Victoria in 1879 after a night in Torchwood House in Scotland, (From what Sarah had found out when she meet the Doctor again, it was him that Torchwood's chapter named him as their enemy) one branch in Cardiff had separated from the main organisation and had been operating to keep Cardiff safe. From what Sarah had heard, a rift in time and space ran through the middle of the city and had, until the year before the Battle, been sealed since 1869 and had caused an earthquake in the city. She was also very cautious of UNIT, through remained friends with Sir Alistair, who remained with them as a special envoy. But all that changed when the new neighbours moving into the house opposite and the arrival of Bubble Shock.

* * *

The day the new neighbours arrived, both Sarah Jane and Steven were out. Sarah Jane was up in Cambridge, talking to Doctor Elizabeth 'Liz' Shaw, an old UNIT colleague of Sir Alistair's who had joined them the same day as the Doctor had, about the problems scientists where having trying to analyse Bubble Shock's mysterious ingredient 'Bane' while Steven was on Ealing Broadway, spending the day shopping with Emily. They were trying to waste the last few days of the summer holidays before they returned to school for their final year of compulsory education and their GCSE exams in a year time. For most of the summer, Steven and his mates had hung out at each other's houses or practicing their instruments. During the previous school year, Steven and three of his mates had got together and formed a band which they had called 'Steven and the Explorers'. Steven had convinced his mum to turn the front bedroom into a rehearsal and study room for him. The band enabled him to keep in touch with 'normal' life, despite the fact the alien hunting life was starting to feel more normal.

Right now though, Steven wished he was with his mum. "God Em, why do you have to buy everything you see?" He said from under what felt like hundreds of shopping bags. "It's not like it's prom time yet? Oh god, you're not going to drag me out like this then are you?"

Emily chuckled. "Not on your life. It'll be my mum that I drag round the shops. And it'll be the ones in the city, thank you very much. Anyway, not all those bags are mine. Those Topman ones are yours. And anyway, didn't your mum tell you to buy any more clothes anyway. She bought you a load last month and now you've disobeyed her."

"Yeah but me and mum, we have a tight bond. Besides, those are for my party" Steven grinned. "Not every day you turn sixteen."

Emily grinned. "Yeah, but you'll be saying that again two years from now when we're about to turn eighteen, and again when we turn 21. We'll..." Emily was cut off by the arrival of Kelsey Hooper and her gang.

"Well, if it isn't the hottest boy in school and his bit of stuff" Kelsey shouted earning a laugh from her cronies.

"Well, if it isn't the Hooper harpies and their voice of Ealing leader" Steven retorted. Kelsey and her gang were known to everyone at Park Vale as the gang not to be mess with unless you're a year eleven prefect, Head Boy or Girl. Even though they were only just going into Year 10, Steven knew most of his year were terrified of them. Even the bullies were scared of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Your mum still flying round town like the mad women she is."

"That's enough Kelsey Hooper" Steven snarled. Nobody spoke a bad word about his mum. His mates joked about the fact Steven was protective of her but then again he was. His life had been like a giant game of ping-pong with him as the ping-pong ball. He had been bounced back and forth between his mum and his dad's parents, sometimes staying with them for months on end. The longest period of time had been the two-and-a-half years his mum had spent on the run. Even before that he and his mum would defend each other when the neighbours complained about either of them. "Mum's not mad! Got that? She's just busy that's all. Like today, she's out talking to some of the professors that have been trying to find out about this secret Bubble Shock ingredient." He lied. In reality, she had gone to find out if Liz could find out what the ingredient was. While Liz was known to the world as a leading-expert on meteorites, she was in fact was the biggest expect on alien chemicals. Whatever this Bane was, Liz would surely be able to find out what.

"Yeah, yeah. Bubble Shock's the best" Kelsey boasted as she took a swig of the drink. Steven baulked. He hated it, one of the two percent that did. He wasn't alone. His mum didn't like it. Emily and her whole family didn't either. Yet everyone else loved it. "Just 'cause you don't like it doesn't mean everyone should."

Steven normally would have answered back, but at that very moment his phone started ringing. He walked over to a nearby bench, put the bags down and pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the Caller ID before answered. "Mum" He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, but I need you to get home now" Sarah Jane's voice came through the speaker. "And when you do, you can explain why you had to buy those skinny jeans and that blue top I said you couldn't last week. And don't roll your eyes at me young man. Anyway," Her voice became a whisper. "Mr Smith's found an Arcateenian life force heading for Earth, specifically our back garden. So hurry and we can sort out what we're going to do."

"Sure mum, I'll be right back once I've taken Emily home" He replied before lowering his voice. "Any luck with Aunt Liz?"

He heard a sigh. "No. Bane could be from space but it's certainly not any chemicals UNIT know about. So hurry up. Plus if you don't we might meet the new neighbours." A groan came down the phone. Early in the year, the Parkers who lived in number 36 had been declared clinically insane after claiming that they had seen aliens at number 13 and had been sent to a mental institution outside of London. The house had been put up for sale and from what Steven had heard had been bought by a father of two who had recently gone though a messy divorce. And now they were downsizing due to the divorce. And Steven knew why his mum wanted him to get home before they turned up. She didn't want anyone to know about what went on at number 13. She was already annoyed at the fact the Parkers had seen one but then again they had always claimed that the Smiths were mad, as did most of the street. But Steven was still able to keep his school status thanks to the band, and the fact his good looks had earned him the title of the best looking boy at Park Vale the previous year. Steven knew he got his looks from both his parents. His mum was 57 but still looked 40. And his granddad had always said that he was the spitting image of his dad at the same age. Just like Sue, his half-sister, was the spitting image of their biological Grandmother at the same age. Not that Steven could remember what she looked like at 16 mainly because he hadn't been born then. The age gap between the Sullivan Siblings was seventeen years, and Steven was slightly upset about that. Sue was 32 and was now living in New York working for their New York Branch.

"Sure thing mum, on my way" He hung up as Emily joined him. "I've got to go. Mum needs my help writing this story. They still can't find anything."

Emily grinned. "Hey, don't worry. It's a fad. It'll go as quickly as it came. And anyway, you should be helping your mum, Mister Writer of the year." Steven grinned. It was true. During the last school year, his English teacher had put forward his story about the time travelling aliens and his human friends travelling to a planet to stop the creation of the most deadly creatures in the universe. A story Steven now knew was true. It had won the local young writer of the year competition before winning the London and then the country's version. The company that was running the competition had promised to publish the story as part of their competition winners' collection book for Christmas release. "Anyway, you better sign my copy."

"Oh, I hope you haven't asked your mum to get it for you."

"Erm, why?" She asked.

"Technically I'm spoiling the surprise but, when they publish the book I have the chance to get a number of copies for myself and anyone close to me. I was planning on get you one for your Christmas present. And yes, it'll be signed. Now then, can we get going?"

* * *

By the time Steven got back to Bannerman Road, the new neighbours were nearly finished moving in. As he rounded the corner into the street, he saw what was going on. He watched as two teenage girls walked across the road towards a blue Rover sat outside his house. From what he could tell, the elder blonde-brown haired girl looked to be about his age, was quite tall and good looking, though Steven thought not as good looking as Emily. The young one looked around 13, maybe nearly 14 but didn't look as stylish as her sister. The older girl was wearing a black mini skirt, a low cut top and high heels, while her sister was wearing a checked shirt with a dungaree skirt and red tights and white trainers. As they crossed the road, Steven doing the same thing, a small green convertible drove down the street before turning into the driveway of number 13. After the events of Deffry Vale, during which his mum's old car had been destroyed after being crashed through the front doors just before the old K-9, who Steven had played with as a baby before he broke down, destroyed the Krillitanes and blew the school to kingdom come. To replace it, she had bought the small car from an old colleague who was emigrating to Australia.

As she got out the car, the two sisters noticed her. "Hiya!" the younger girl called at his mum as he turned into the driveway. He saw her give the girl the 'Can't-stop-I'm-in-a-rush' smile Steven knew all too well.

"Hey" Steven called. "Steven Smith."

"Maria Jackson" the younger girl answered. "And this" she looked at her sister "is Danielle."

"So, new in town" Steven said, noticing his mum trying to get his attention.

"Not half" Danielle said in a way Steven recognised as the way he and Emily spoke to one another when they met up every day. Flirter was the word to describe it. "Maybe you could show me round sometime."

"Danielle!" Maria sighed. "Do you ever not flirt with any boy?"

Steven chuckled. Looked like it was the other way round to what I was supposed to be in regards to who was the older sister. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. All the girls do it at school. And my girlfriend doesn't mind. The lads all do it to her as well."

Danielle's face fell. "You've got a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, where else do you think I've been?" Steven asked, raising his shopping bags. "Do you think me and my mates would go clothes shopping. Well, maybe Tommy. And Johnny. And ... oh, well all of them basically."

"Steven" His mum called from the front door. "Could you come here a minute please?"

"In a minute" Steven replied, knowing what his mum was planning. Ever since he had found out about the aliens, he and his mum had come up with a plan to prevent people finding out about everything. They would have a row in public before he would give in and storm into the house.

"No, right this minute young man" She shouted.

"How about no!" Steven screamed.

"Get in this house right now!" Sarah screamed. "Or you're GROUNDED!"

"FINE!" Steven growled as he stormed up the drive towards the house.

Danielle's gaze followed him. "How about someday you show me round yeah?"

Steven turned back to look down the drive. "Sure!" He said before heading into the house and shutting the door. "How was that?" he asked.

"Best acting you've ever done. And that includes that naivety when you were 7." Sarah chuckled.

"Oi!" Steven chuckled. "Still, worked didn't it. Well," He said. "That Danielle wants me to show her round."

Sarah smiled. "It'll be nice for you to have friends in the street. But be carefully. I saw the way she was looking at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just be careful" She smiled again. "Anyway, not luck with Liz but Mr Smith has just given me the details about this Arcateenian. Turns out it's a Star Poet from Arcateen 5 and she's a bit lost. So all we need to do is help her get home."

Steven grinned. "What time's she due?"

"Half two in the morning" Sarah grinned, smiling at the look on Steven's face. "Anyway you, those jeans and t-shirts. I hope you bought them with your own money."

"Yes mum!" He groaned. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." He opened the door to reveal Danielle stood there. "Hello. Erm, is there something you want?"

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, don't fancy a walk do you? You know, show me the sights?"

Steven grinned. "Sure. Just tell my mum." He turned. "Mum, I'm off out!"

Sarah popped her head round the kitchen door. "Steven, you've barely been home five minutes and you're off to see Emily again."

Steven groaned. "Mum! Why do you always assume I'm off to meet Emily? I do have other friends. And anyway, I'm off to show Danielle the sights."

Sarah smiled. "Oh. Well, have fun. And be careful."

Steven sighed. "I will." He said before bolting out the front door almost colliding with Danielle. "Oh, sorry."

Danielle grinned. "Not the first time the boys have run into me" She grinned. "So where first?" She asked.

Steven smiled. "Thought I'd show the school" He watched Danielle sigh. "And work our way back to Bannerman Road. Beside, you'll need to know the way to go; I won't be around every day." He grinned.

"Sure" Danielle smiled. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, sixteen end of next month. GCSEs next summer. And then college. You?"

"Fourteen, fifteen on Tuesday. And Maria's thirteen, fourteen on Thursday. So, you not got any siblings?" She asked.

"Sue. She's my half-sister my dad's daughter with his late wife. She's 32, single and living and working in New York."

"Oh, so are your mum and dad married? Or divorced?" She asked.

"They never married. Anyway, haven't seen my dad since my sixth birthday party. He turned up, gave me my presents and then said something to mum and left."

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Danielle moved and hugged him.

Steven returned the hug. "No it's fine. Mum and me, we do ok. Beside my dad's dad and step-mum live round here. God I know where considering how much I spent living there."

Danielle pulled out of the hug. "How come?"

"Mum's a journalist. Now she's just works for the local paper and sometimes gets drafted in to help out at one of the daily national. But when I was younger, she used to get given stories all over the country and sometimes the world. And it got worse when she got the job at the TV station. She did a piece on a company who then complained and was forced to go on the run. I didn't see her for two years. She left me when I was ten and then didn't return until I was twelve. And then we moved into Bannerman Road. There's my life story."

"Oh, where were you born then?"

"South Croydon. Lived there apart from when I was at my granddads. Now we live here. What about you?"

"Mum had an affair with her judo instructor, and filed for divorce. Dad decided we couldn't afford the montage on the old house and decided to move somewhere smaller. The house came on the market and dad snapped it up. What happened to the previous people who lived there, the Parkers? Dad said the estate agent wouldn't say anything."

"Oh, right. Remember last summer, all those ghosts" Danielle nodded. "Well, after that, the Parkers started to go a bit mad, saying that they saw aliens in our back garden. The doctors declared them insane back in May and they were taking to a mental hospital outside Slough. Anyway, this" Steven pointed "Is Park Vale Comprehensive School. Oh, the new tech block's nearly finished." Steven added, noticing the new glass building to the side of the main building.

"How long's that been there?"

"They got planning permission back at the start of the year and work started start of the holidays. Bit weird though, a building going up fully fitted out in six weeks. Anyway, next stop the park." The pair headed for the park before heading through the local shops back to Bannerman Road before Steven bidded Danielle a good night and headed home for his nighttime meeting with the Star Poet.

That night, Steven though months later, was the day everything changed.

* * *

2.30am, Steven thought, was either too early to be getting up or a bit too late to be going to bed, even though he knew most people his age would be staggering home from the park, drunk from the alcohol they had got somebody to go and buy.

He lay on his bed looking at his alarm clock; wait for his mum to call him for the arrival. Though, he would most likely be able to tell when the Star Poet arrived.

Then, as if by magic the sky outside his window lit up with a dazing array of multi–coloured lights. He sat up in the bed and watched as an incredibly tall woman made of clouds and light with wild streaming hair descended from the sky.

"Steven" his mum called, knocking and then opening his bedroom door "she's here."

"Yeah, I know" he replied "I saw her descend. Mum, she's beautiful."

Sarah sighed and shock her head. Trust a teenager boy to say something like that. "Come on then." She said, and together they ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and out of the backdoor into the garden.

It was only now that Steven got a closer look at the poet. She was transparent, yet somehow solid at the same time, and was dressed in the most beautiful flowing robes he had ever seen. The multi-coloured lights he had seen outside his bedroom window were created by the aura that surrounded her. And then he heard the most beautiful song he had ever heard. She was singing. And as she sang, she seemed to be dancing. His mum was dancing as well, and was holding a heart-shaped device. The Star Poet must have given her it when he wasn't looking. He just stood there, watching his mum and the Poet fascinated at what was happening.

Suddenly, his mum stopped turning and stood gazing up at the Poet. Even though he was stood behind her, he could tell she was smiling. From what he had learned in the last year, nice aliens always made his mum smile. Just then, she held up the device, which was now glowing. Steven knew that, although his mum wasn't speaking, she was communicating with the Poet.

By now, the song had faded away. Sarah held up the glowing device in what, Steven though seemed like a gesture of farewell. The Poet rose quickly into the sky and soared into the night, leaving a glowing fiery trail, much like a rocket, as she streaked away and disappeared amongst the stars.

Steven and his mum watched for a moment, their face filled with delight, and then Sarah turned to him. "Hot Chocolate?" She said.

"Ok." He replied, and together, they headed back towards the kitchen door, unaware that they had been watched.

* * *

Over the road, Maria had been awoken by the Star Poet's arrival and had decided to find out what the strange lights were. She shuck out of her bedroom only to find Danielle standing outside her room. "Why are you up?" Maria asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Saw some weird lights in the sky. You?" Danielle replied.

"Same, except the lights woke me up. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To find where those lights came from." The girls slowly and quietly ran down the stairs, grabbing their trainers as they reached the bottom, pulling them on and opening the front door to hear the sound of the most beautiful music they had ever heard. The multi-coloured lights seemed to be coming from the garden across the street. "Any ideas?"

Danielle shock her head then remembered something Steven had told her about what had happened to the old residents of number 36. "Maybe aliens. Steven said the people who lived here thought they saw aliens in his back garden all the time. That's why the house came on the market. They're now in a mental intuition. Could just be that Steven and his mum have a light show in their back garden and somehow it's turned on at twenty to three in the morning. Maybe we should take a closer look."

The two Jackson sisters crept across the road, opened the gate and crept down a tree-shadowed path. The girls peered through the bushes to see the events unfold. Once Sarah Jane and Steven had headed inside, the girls' awe turned to panic. They turned and ran quickly from the garden, shot across the road and vanished into their new house, slamming the door behind them. The two girls turned to each other. "What in the world was that?" Maria asked. Danielle didn't say a word. Maria could read her sister like a book. Always had, always would. "Well?"

"Just like I said, light show" Danielle said, panic clear in her voice. "Right, now it's off I'm going to finish my beauty sleep. See you in the morning sis."

* * *

It was 9am before Steven surfaced that morning. He though through it was much later than that. He had told Emily he would meet her by the bus stop for the Bubble Shock Tour Bus at half 9. Quickly he pulled on his favourite shirt, the red-and-white cheek-board-style one and a pair of his skinny jeans before pulling his red Converse on. He ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. His mum was already in there, looking like she had been up for quite some time. "And what time do you call this?" She asked cheekily.

"It's still early for the summer holidays." He replied "Besides, I meeting Emily in less than half an hour. What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I going to try and get a meeting with the head of Bubble Shock." She replied "And you?"

"We were planning on going into town, but if you want, I could always go on the Bubble Shock Factory tour," he answered.

"You know something, you're brilliant" she said "Now, I need to post this letter otherwise the electric will get cut off." And the pair headed for the front door, Steven eating a piece of toast he had picked up off the rack on the table. The cleaning-up could wait.

As they reached the end of the drive and as his mum headed for the post-box, Steven saw the door of number 36 open and gasped at who was coming out of it. Kelsey Hooper from down the road. Steven sighed. Poor Maria and Danielle! Kelsey was one of these teenagers who cared about nothing but themselves. Most families who had moved into Bannerman Road recently had had at least two days, three at the most, before Kelsey descended on the house. Though normally, she had met the kid of the family at school, but since this was the school holidays, she had swooped in quickly. He could tell that Kelsey had overpowered her.

"Dad, we're going out!" he heard Danielle shout into the house. Suddenly, their father appeared at the front door.

"Heading off without me?" He said.

"We're going into town," Maria explained.

"Without a proper goodbye?"

"Oh Daa-aad!" Steven had to stiff a laugh as she said that. He knew parents could be embarrassing. When he'd brought Emily home for the first time, his mum had got the baby photos out. He looked at Maria and Danielle's dad gave them a mock-stern expression and point to his cheek and leant towards her. Maria walked back towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Danielle leant in for a hug. He saw them look guiltily at Kelsey and Steven knew what was coming next.

"I'm so shamed for you!" She said. Steven mentally gave himself £10 for a bet that he had made with himself.

"Who's your friend?" he snapped back into listen to the conversation that was taking place over the road.

"This is Kelsey." Maria replied. He looked over at his mum, who also looked like she was listening in on the conversation. At the moment Kelsey was telling Mr. Jackson he guess from what Maria had said to him yesterday, about the previous residents of number 36.

"What sort of aliens?" Maria's question shocked Steven.

"Oh, like its real, shut up" Kelsey said dismissively. "Come on, we're going to miss the bus" and with that she set off down the road.

Maria and Danielle had turned to follow her and noticed Steven standing there. "Who is that?" He heard her ask Kelsey.

"Steven Smith" she answered "He is like the hottest boy at school" Glad to know that he thought. "Though he has one downside." She continued.

"What's that?" Maria asked.

"Her" Kelsey said, pointing at his mum, who had finished posting the letter and had returned to Steven's side.

Maria suddenly hurried across the road toward the pair "Hello, we just moved in opposite. I'm Maria Jackson" she said, this aimed more at Sarah Jane than Steven. "And this is my sister Danielle."

"Hello" Sarah said, hurrying back towards the house.

"Hi again" Steven said "See Kelsey got you" Just then her dad followed her across the road, heading for his mum.

"Hi! Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm Alan, Alan Jackson" he said.

His mum stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Alan, surveying him without any of the enthusiasm she had had early in the day.

"Hi." She paused, and then added, "I hope you're not going to make too much noise. It's just I work from home and I don't like to be disturbed.' She turned and head back towards the house.

"Okay" Alan replied, equally coolly as Sarah had been "Nice to be made welcome."

Sarah turned and recognised that she had been rude and gave Alan a charming smile, just like the one Steven, Maria and Danielle had seen her do with the Star Poet, not that Steven or his mum knew the Jackson girls had seen them. "Sorry!" She said "Sarah Jane Smith."

"Local lunatic!" Steven heard Kelsey mutter into Maria's ear. She then started to bustle her and Danielle away "See ya, then."

"Where are you going exactly?" Alan asked his daughters.

"Bubble Shock factory" Maria replied. Great, thought Steven, Kelsey in the same tour group as him, that was that plan out of the window.

"Free bus" explained Kelsey as the three girls hurried off.

"I better be going too. Told Emily I'd met her at half past" Steven explained "Nice to meet you Mr. Jackson. Bye Mum" he called.

"Goodbye Steven" Sarah called.

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll get on just fine," Alan said.

But now Sarah wasn't listening. She was starring after the girls and her son in fascination. Steven had told her all about Kelsey and her ways. This was only going to be trouble. There was only one thing for it. She would have to go to the factory too.

Alan continued to talk to her "It's only me and the girls now. Making a new start of it. Bit of a divorce and that. Don't worry, it's all been sorted, no shouting."

Sarah made no reply. She was still starring after Steven and the girls.

Determined to be neighbourly, Alan pressed on. "So, what sort of work do you do?" He asked.

Sarah turned and stared at him as if she'd just remember he was there. Then, without a word to Alan, she turned and sprinted for the car.

Alan stared after her, bemused. "Really?" he muttered "Must be fascinating." He leaped aside as the car shot out of the driveway and sped off down the road. Shaking his head – just his luck to get a nutty neighbour – Alan turned and went back into number 36.

* * *

Maria, Danielle and Kelsey were walking down a nearby street, towards the Bubble Shock bus stop, with Steven not far behind. He could see Kelsey had Maria's mobile and was punching the buttons before handing it back to her. "There you go, you've got my number. Don't give it to anyone in Year Eight." He heard Kelsey say to Maria.

Just then, his mum's car, a small green convertible, sped past and Steven heard Kelsey saying to the girls. "That's the mad woman, always racing about. She's Steven's only fault."

Just then, Steven felt someone grab his arm. Jumping, he turned and saw Emily on his arm. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" He replied.

"So, whose that with Kelsey?" she asked him.

"My new neighbours" he replied "Maria Jackson and her older sister Danielle. Their parents have just divorced. Her mum was there helping yesterday, but she left after they finished." He then pressed his lips onto hers.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked him after they pulled out of the kiss.

"Town again" He replied "But first the factory tour."

"Ok." She said "But, why? Neither of us like that Bubble Shock."

"Mum is doing a report on it. She wants me to find out how the factory is run." He lied. When his mum told him nobody was going to get involve in their aliens hunting that also meant Emily. Steven knew that his mum thought that Bubble Shock was alien, particularly due to the secret ingredient, Bane. It had resisted all attempts of analysis. By now, they had reached the bus stop. He heard Maria ask Kelsey what his mum did.

"She's a journalist." He answered, surprising the three girls "Before you start Kelsey Hooper, she goes about at all times because of her work. Particularly, when things like what happened last summer, and that thing at Christmas." He continued. After Canary Wharf, his mum had put out a cover story about terrorists polluting the water supply with psychotropic drugs which had resulted in mass hallucination, a story then used by the world's governments. Then, when a web-shaped star had appeared last Christmas, she put another story out about spider webs being attracted by the static in the air, which was also the cause of the electric bolts that hit Central London. She, however, had no explanation for the draining of the Thames or the un-forecast snow that fell over west London.

"Yeah well, this guy Sakkim in Year Eleven, he says he once saw her in the park by the station. She was talking to this big crystal thing and it moved.' Kelsey answered back. Great, Steven thought, someone has seen her, though he had also been at that meeting. The crystal thing had been a Kastrian, whose ship had been shot down in the past by Eldrad, an overload who his mum had defeated in her last adventure with the Doctor. They help her return home and had received a small Kastrian signet ring.

"What like a monster or something?" Maria's question snapped Steven out of his though. He wondered if she, or even Danielle who was also looking questionably at Kelsey, had seen the lights early that morning.

Before he or Kelsey could answer, the Bubble Shock Bus swung round the corner. It was bright orange, plastered with slogans, such as 'Bubble Shock! Contains Bane. Drink it!' in giant letters. It was blaring the irritating Bubble Shock jingle that always seemed to be on the telly.

Kelsey's face beamed with delight. "Here it is." Steven saw her joy was making Maria and Danielle grin too. The five of them piled onto the bus.

Steven saw that there were already about twenty people on board. Most were teenagers, but some were adults and a few little kids as well. On the bus wall, screens showed the Bubble Shock commercials on a continuous loop. A huge tray just inside the door was piled high with bottles of Bubble Shock. Kelsey took one, brandished it triumphantly, and plonked herself down in an empty double seat. Maria took the seat in front of her, swinging round to face her, while Steven and Emily sat in the seat in front of her with Danielle in front of them.

Steven and Maria looked at the crowd of Bubble Shock enthusiasts all around them and shock their head at the same thing. "I don't get how this Bubble Shock stuff's supposed to work.' She said.

"Neither do I.' Steven and Emily replied simultaneously. They looked at each other laugh and then Steven lent down towards her and kissed her again.

"Eugh." Kelsey said "Anyway, I don't care. It just makes you feel all wide awake and stuff. And it tastes fab."

"I think it tastes disgusting," Maria said.

"So do I" Steven replied "I think it smells disgusting as well."

"I hate it!" Danielle stated.

"And I don't like it either. Nor does my sister or my parents."Emily said.

"You four are part of the two per cent then," Kelsey said resignedly "It doesn't work on two per cent of people. That's a fact. Anyway, it's organic."

Steven and Emily zoned out of the conversation after this. The commercial continued shouting "Drink It! Drink It!"

* * *

The Bus drove past yet another Bubble Shock poster. Out of nowhere, the green convertible slid out of a side street and followed the bus.

Behind the wheel, Sarah Jane fixed her eyes on the large orange shape ahead. The bus drove on, stopping now and again to pick up more passengers. Leaving the suburbs behind, the bus led her to an ultra–modern factory building in a quiet land on the edge of town. It was protected by a high metal fence and vast iron gates.

* * *

Inside the bus, a cheer went up as the factory came in sight.

Steven studied the factory – a linked cluster of gleaming industrial buildings, some squat, some long and thin, and some cylindrical towers. Huge metal pipes ran along the outer walls, and there were mysterious vents and turrets everywhere. The factory looked ultra-modern and sinister.

Kelsey greeted it with delight. "There it is!" she shouted "Bubble Shock!"

The huge gates swung open and the bus passed through. The gates began to close behind them.

* * *

In the green convertible, Sarah Jane's eyes widened. On impulse, she put her foot down and the car shot through the rapidly shrinking gap, with inches to spare.

The gates clanged shut behind her.

She was in! A thought flashed through her mind. How was she going to get out?

She parked behind a side building and got out of the car. She looked around her, and for the moment at least, there seemed to be nobody in sight. Flattening herself against the corrugated metal wall she peered around the corner.

Straight ahead was the big orange tour bus. It was parked beside the visitor's entrance. There was an orange panel over the door, bearing the words 'WELCOME TO BUBBLE SHOCK!' in giant letters. Orange balloons hung over the doorway and the entrance was flanked by guards in orange-overalls and white-helmets. The passengers from the bus were already filing inside, followed closely by the guards. Looking around, she saw Steven and Emily walking in, and knew that she couldn't tag along with the tour. Too public, she thought, and too well-supervised. It was unlikely whoever ran the factory would allow visitors to wander around at will – which was what Sarah was planning to do. She had to find some other way in.

She looked at her wristwatch. It was a man's watch, a rather old-fashioned affair with an oblong face. She flicked open the face and it lifted like a lid, to reveal the electronic screen filled with flickering data. She studied the details for a moment and then snapped it closed.

"I knew it!" she said.

* * *

Maria and Danielle followed Steven, Emily, Kelsey and the others into the buildings, along a short corridor and through a metal door, which led into a metal-walled anteroom. Straight ahead was a metal arch, the kind you would see in airports.

An orange-overalled guard stood beside it at a keyboard console. A handsome young man clutching a clipboard appeared.

"That's Davey, the chief tour guide," whispered Kelsey "He's well buff!"

Maria nodded. Davey was handsome enough, she thought, but there was something cold and cruel about him. Something remote and detached, almost alien.

"Right, welcome to the Bubble Shock experience," Davey said, in the bored voice of a man who'd said the same thing hundreds of times before. "If you could all step through the archway, one by one, thank you. Just a security scan." Two boys at the head of the line hurried forward, each trying to get through first. "One at a time, thank you," he said wearily.

The boys went through in single file. There was a flash of light as each passed through the archway and the rest of the crowd followed.

Maria held Kelsey while Steven held Emily back, letting the others move past them. Steven and Maria were thinking exactly the same thing, that there was something really disturbing about all these exaggerated precautions.

Maria gave Kelsey a sceptical look. "A security scan in a pop factory?"

"Yeah, weird" Emily and Steven said once again at the same time.

"People want to steal the recipe!" Kelsey said. They were the last in the queue now. Kelsey moved to the archway and went through, triggering the flash, followed by Steven and Emily. "Come on, it doesn't hurt."

Bracing herself, Maria stepped through the archway followed closely behind by Danielle.

* * *

Davey marched the little group along a metal corridor, through yet another security door and down a short flight of steps into the main factory area. It was filled with complex and mysterious machinery. Giant vats bubbled and hissed and gave out wafts of Bubble Shock-scented vapour. Kelsey sniffed it luxuriously, while Maria, Danielle, Steven and Emily found it made them feel a bit sick. No doubt about it, they were all part of the two per cent. Maria gazed around the floor impressed, while Steven tried to look impressed even though a few weeks ago, he and his mum had defeated a race of aliens called the Rutan Hosts who had a similar but more impressive set-up.

"It's huge." Maria said.

"Seen it loads of times," said Kelsey loftily.

Davey addressed the group. "Just a reminder ... if you could turn your mobile phones off? That mean all of you. We've got sensitive equipment in here and the signal can interfere with the machinery. So, mobile phones off, thank you."

Most of the group started fishing out mobile phones and switching then off. Steven, Emily, Danielle, Maria and Kelsey did the same.

Maria looked at her phone. "What's a mobile gonna do, make the bubbles go flat?"

Davey must have had acute hearing because he snapped "That's enough lip at the back! Just do it. Thank you."

Obediently, Steven, Emily, Kelsey, Danielle and Maria switched off their phones.

"He's a bit rude," muttered Maria.

Kelsey gazed at the guide. "I don't care. He's a total muffin!"

"Okay, everyone," Davey said in the same flat, bored voice. "This, as you can see, is the main production area. And before we go any further, I'd like to offer you more free samples. Help yourselves!" He indicated towards a nearby trolley holding an open crate piled high with bottles of Bubble Shock and droned on in his tour guide patter. "Bubble Shock revitalises your taste buds, gives you energy morning, noon and night. Only Bubble Shock contains Bane! Keep moving now, that's it, don't touch anything, move along now, free Bubble Shock..."

The tour guide filed past. Grabbing bottles, with some people grabbing several. Steven, Emily and Maria just walked past – and Davey noticed. He pushed the trolley towards them. "Oi, you three! No Bubble Shock?"

Maria shook her head "No, thanks. Me and my sister" She pointed at Danielle. "Are one of the two per cent with the wrong taste buds."

"And so are we." Steven and Emily said, once again at the same time.

Davey smiled coldly. "Don't worry, we're working on it. Soon we'll have everyone drinking Bane. The whole world..." He took a bottle from the crate and tossed it to Maria, before doing the same to Danielle, Steven and Emily.

The four of them stated defiantly at him and one by one tossed the bottles back in the crate. "We'd rather have a cup of tea."

* * *

While Steven, Emily, Danielle and Maria were continuing the tour, Kelsey had sneaked off to phone one of her friends to meet her, Danielle and Maria in town, Sarah Jane had attempted an interview with the Company's head, Mrs. Wormwood and was now saying a rather chilly goodbye.

Mrs. Wormwood rose and came from behind the desk. "Go ahead and print your story by all means. But do consider your career. Are you really going to expose all this as some kind of alien plot? You'll be considered insane!"

"I don't care what people think of me," said Sarah Jane quietly. "Never have. I just want to find the truth."

Mrs Wormwood shifted her attack to a more personal level. "But at such a cost. I take it, Miss Smith, you're single?"

"Yes, I am."

"No children?"

"No" Sarah lied. She didn't want Steven in the firing line here, particularly since he was in the factory.

"Such a wasted life," Mrs Wormwood said sadly. She raised her voice. "Miss Smith is leaving. Lesley will show you out, Miss Smith."

The secretary came forward and led Sarah towards the lift. As she reached it, Sarah turned. "Oh and by the way – what planet do you come from?"

Mrs Wormwood smiled "Nice Try."

The secretary stepped into the lift and Sarah Jane followed. The doors slid closed behind them.

The tall secretary behind her, Sarah stood facing the doors as the lift glided smoothly downwards. Reflected in the mirror-like surface of the doors, she saw the secretary raise her hand to her ears, before raise it for a killer karate-chop...

Without turning, Sarah jabbed backwards in a vicious elbow-strike. It took the secretary in the solar plexus and she collapsed, gasping.

The lift doors opened and Sarah sprang out and ran down the corridor.

* * *

Back on the factory floor, Steven and Emily had stopped listening to the tour, and instead were finding more out about the Jacksons, though after Steven had properly introducing the three girls.

"So, how long have your parents been divorced?" Emily asked.

"Few months. Mum ran off with Ivan six months ago." Maria replied. She looked to see Steven looking at her, as though he knew what she was going though. "What about your parents?" She asked him.

"Well, you've meet my mum." He said, dodging his dad.

"What about your dad?" But before Steven could dodge the question, the alarms started blaring. Davey headed the little group towards the exit like an angry sheepdog.

"I'm sorry everybody, we have an emergency. That's it, keep moving please..." He grabbed a passing guard by the arm. "Get them out," He snarled. "Get everyone _out_!" He turned and disappeared up a nearby staircase.

The guard bustled the tour group down a metal staircase. "Hurry along there please, quick as you can!"

Maria and Danielle, who were trailing behind at the back the tour group, suddenly stopped. "Kelsey," they muttered. They couldn't just leave her. They turned and ran back up the staircase and along the corridor.

As the group approach the door, Steven looked out towards one of the outbuildings and saw his mum's car. He knew she was in the factory and just before the group when through the door, Steven ducked out of the way and into an alcove in the entrance hall. He had already got separated from Emily in the confusion and knew that his mum would need him. After all the guards had left, he turned on his heels and headed back the way the group had come, before turning down one of the corridors.

He soon ran into his mum along one of the dark corridors.

"Steven, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I saw the car, Mum. I knew I needed to find you. What were you doing? Did you set off the alarms off?" He asked.

"Trying to get to the top. The thing is, my scanner picked up an alien trace. I just nearly got killed by owner's secretary." She said "Come on," she continued as the alarms died down. "Let's get out of here."

Just as she finished speaking, the alarms when off again. "What now?" Steven said.

"Come on," his mum said, "there has to be another way out."

* * *

While this was going on, Maria had tried to phone Kelsey, resulting in the alarms going off again. Now, she and Danielle were running along yet another darkened corridor. They had given up on Kelsey now, and were hunting desperately for an exit.

They turned a corner and ran straight into a white-clad figure.

They all stopped and drew back, staring at each other.

"Um ... Hello!" Maria said.

"Um ... Hello!" the boy replied. He said exactly the same words with exactly the same intonation, like a recording.

Danielle studied him curiously. He was oddly dressed in a white tunic and white shorts. He seemed to be about Maria's age. Yet, despite his age, there was something blank and innocent about his face. It seemed completely unmarked by experience of any kind.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

It happened again.

"Who are you?" the boy repeated.

"We're lost." said Maria.

"We're lost." The boy repeated.

Maria stated at him in exasperation. Was he going to repeat everything she said? Like a parrot?

From somewhere further down the corridor they heard the clang of a metal door opening, excited voices and the pounding of booted feet.

The boy broke into a run, speeding off down the corridor in the opposite direction. The girls hesitated for a moment, and then ran after him.

Maria, Danielle and The Boy were crouched down under a metal staircase as more patrols passed by them. Suddenly, the alarms died away. Another patrol passed by. When they'd gone, Maria smiled at the boy.

"I'm not with them," she whispered. "I can help you."

The boy smiled back – exactly the same smile...

They emerged from hiding. "We've got to find a safe place to hide," whispered Maria.

Danielle peered around the corner and saw an empty corridor – with a familiar sign on one of the doors. "Yes!" she said. "Come on."

She ran through a door marked 'Ladies'. Obediently, Maria and the boy followed.

They found themselves in a standard modern toilet. Rows of mirrors and basins on one side, rows of cubicles on the other.

"We'll be safe here for a bit," Danielle said. "This is the one place men never go." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry for dragging you into the ladies."

"Why do men never go to the ladies?" the Boy asked. The girls looked at him in surprise. It was a weird question – but it was the most original thing he'd said so far.

* * *

Like the Jackson Girls, the Smiths were running along dark and smoke-filled corridors, dodging patrols of guards. Now they heard yet another patrol, coming behind them. There were cries of, "Find him! He must be found!" and the clump of heavy boots.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked her son, thinking it was him the guards were looking for.

"I haven't done anything! I stayed with the tour until we were being shown out when the alarms went off" he replied, a bit offended that his mum was blaming him for the alarms.

Then, Sarah thought, if it isn't Steven, who was 'him'. Weren't they just after her? Were other fugitives being hunted?

They turned a corner and found themselves in an empty corridor with a familiar sign on one of the doors. Sarah smiled to herself. The Ladies – the traditional refuge of every female in trouble. Only this time, she also had her son with her.

"Get in!" she said to him.

"Mum, that's the ladies." He replied.

"Can you think of a better idea? Or do you want to get caught?" She asked him.

Steven thought about it for a moment and then dived thought the door, followed by his mum.

Once inside, the pair looked round for a way of escape. Then, they heard movement in one of the cubicle. Steven moved towards the cubicle, flung open the door and found three small figures hiding inside

The Smiths stared at them in amazement. "What are you doing in here?" Sarah asked.

"I could ask you two the same!" Maria said.

Sarah looked at the boy. "Who's he? Why is he dressed like that" Steven asked.

Sarah just stared at him. There was something strange about the boy. A sort of – blankness. "What have they done to you?"

"I knew I had to get away," the boy said simply.

"Yeah, that goes for all of us," said Steven. Then he noticed. "Quick, out the window."

The window lead to the visitors' car park. As Steven climbed out, he heard the door being pushed open. Quickly, he slid out of the window, and followed his mum, Danielle, Maria and the boy towards the car.

Sarah open the door and shoved the boy into the back seat and turned to the girls. "Get In!"

Maria hesitated. "But our friend's in there! Well, we only just met her this morning, and I don't know about Danielle but I can't just leave her."

"The bus has gone," Sarah said impatiently. "Maybe she was on the bus. Now get in!"

Steven could see the girls was tormented with indecision as he was as well. He just wanted to get away.

"I can't..." She started.

Suddenly, there was a whirring and clanking sound. The group turned to see the factory's big metal gates were starting to close. Maria and Danielle watched as Steven pulled what looked like a fountain pen out of his pocket, and pointed the bottom at the gate. There was a low whirring sound, the end of the pen glowed blue and the still-open gates jammed.

Maria was amazed. "What is that thing?"

"Sonic Pen," Steven answered, "Now get it."

There was a commotion behind them, and a rush of footsteps. They turned and saw Mrs. Wormwood, Davey and a group of guards surging out of the main entrance and running towards them.

That was enough to make up Maria's mind for her. She jumped into the back of the car next to the boy, pulling Danielle in with her. Steven quickly followed.

Sarah got in behind the wheel, switched on the ignition and gunned the engine.

The car roared through the half-open gates and back towards Bannerman Road.

* * *

The car screeched into her driveway and came to a halt. Sarah and Steven jumped out, Sarah followed by the white-clad boy. Taking his hand, she led him towards her house.

The girls jumped out after them, still full of unanswered questions. "But who is he? What was he doing in that factory? What are they doing in there?" Maria asked.

Sarah Jane strode on. "Just leave it. You go home, Maria, we can handle things from now on."

"But there's something going on," Maria insisted and then said something that shocked Steven "We saw you last night!"

Sarah stopped and turned "What did you say?" the Smiths asked simultaneously.

"She said they saw you last night," the boy said in his literal way.

"With that thing, in your garden. That ... alien."

Steven marched up to Maria and glared down at her, staring at Danielle in the same way.

"Listen to me, Maria. And you too Danielle. Our life is dangerous. And, rule one, we don't put anyone else in danger – especially not a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Maria answered back

"And you're my age!" Danielle snapped

"Steven ignored them. "Girls, just go home and watch telly, do whatever you do. Just live your lives as normal and forget any of this ever happened. Have you got that? Stay away from us – for your own sake!"

Steven walked up to his mum, who led the boy into the house. Steven then turned and hurried in after them.

Once inside, Steven turned and watched the girls from the window. They just stood there for a moment and then turned and ran across the road. Great, he thought, that's another two people isolated. This alien hunting didn't exactly help to make friends.

Snapping out of his thought, he turned and followed his mum into the living room. She was having a short conversion with the boy.

"So what's your name?" She asked him politely.

"I do not have a name." He answered in his literal way once again.

"Mum. Can I have a word in the kitchen?" Steven asked.

Sarah followed her son into the kitchen. He walked over to the kettle and switch in on. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing something was wrong from the way he looked.

"I feel bad." He replied and Sarah knew what he was on about.

"You did the right thing," Sarah said, "They're not to get involved in this life."

"But they just want to know."

"They're just children," she said, "They can't get involved in any of this, it is too dangerous. Now we have him to worry about," she nodded towards the living room door, where the boy was. He was looking around the room with amazement.

Steven got a tea tray out of the cupboard under the sink as his mum got the teapot, three cups, and two plates out of the top cupboard. He went to the fridge and got out the butter and ham, while Sarah got the bread and cakes out of the larder. She passed the bread to him, who made ham sandwiches. Once the kettle boiled, his mum made a pot of tea, and together headed back into the living room, Steven carrying the tray. Once inside Sarah restarted the conversion that Steven had interrupted.

"You must have a name. If I'm Sarah Jane and this is Steven, then you're...?"

"All I know is I had to run." And with that Sarah sat in the armchair, while Steven put the trap on the coffee table, before plonking himself down on the arm of the chair. Sarah gestured to the boy to sit as well.

"But you can talk," Steven said "Someone must have taught you that. Who was it?"

"Everyone." The boy said simply.

"What does that mean – 'everyone'?"

"I am everyone. And then I had to run. The girls came, Maria and Danielle, and then you two."

The Smiths sighed. They just didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Somehow they both knew that the boy was being honest with them. Steven felt that he didn't know the meaning of deceit. Yet his answers didn't make any kind of sense.

Sarah persevered. "Think back," she urged. "Before you ran, what can you remember?"

The answer the boy gave was as simple as it was baffling. "I was born when I ran."

"But you must have a home." Steven said.

The boy looked round the pleasant, comfortable room. "Is this your home?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Sarah said.

"Can I live here?"

Sarah look at him for a moment and then smiled regretfully.

"No ... No, I don't think so.' She then looked at Steven and saw his face fall. She had always known that he had always resented being the youngest, particularly since Susan was seventeen years older than him.

She looked back at the boy as he took a sandwich from the tray and studied it.

"Help yourself," she said.

"Is this food?"

"Food and drink."

"Which is which?"

Sarah and Steven both gave him a puzzled look. Before either could answer, Mr. Smith's voice called from upstairs. "Sarah Jane?"

"Who's that?" The Boy asked.

"No one," Steven said hastily. He had, by now decided he like this boy. It was like he was a teenage boy but was a blank slate. No experience of the world until now.

"There was a voice."

"No, there wasn't!" Sarah said.

Mr. Smith called again, this time louder. "Sarah Jane?"

Sarah went to the living room door and yelled up the stairs "Not now!"

"I thought it was just the two of you." The Boy said.

"It is," Steven said as his mum closed the door.

"Yes. And whatever happens, you're not to go upstairs, have you got that? It's private. Don't ever go upstairs unless I say so." Sarah told the boy.

"You don't trust me," said the boy. There was no surprise or resentment in his voice. He was simply stating an observed fact.

Sarah gave him a despairing look. "I don't even know you," she said.

She came across and sat back down opposite the boy, flicked open her watch and held it up to his face. It gave off a rapid series of bleeps.

"Don't be scared," Steven said. He and his mum studied the data scrolling across the little screen.

"Not Aliens," Sarah said "A normal healthy lad. Human, ageing rate normal..." She stared at the screen as the data changed. "But this says you were born 360 years ago."

Steven studied the data. "No, mum. It say he was born 360 _minutes_ ago."

The Boy smiles. "Is that good or bad?" The Smiths just looked at each other, shocked. Whoever and whatever was running the Bubble Shock Factory, what were they doing with a young boy?

* * *

**Phew, finally done. And I finally get to introduce Danielle. If you didn't get the jist of her character in this, you will in the upcomming chapters. She starts off as a younger version of Chrissie before slowly she starts to become more like Maria until we reach 'Whatever..?" when she takes change of saving Sarah Jane. And we'll see the full change by the time I do 'The Lost Boy' when we see how far apart Danielle and her mum become in that story. And I have her full storyline planned out.**

**And to infrom all my reader, upon my fianl competion of The Steven Smith Adventures (I'll be ending the adaptations at some point in Series 4) I will start on a series of 'What if?' with the big question: What if Maria hadn't left in Series 2? (And maybe by then the other big question coming this Autumn). And others. So, stay tuned!**

**Please review. And before anyone comments about the fact I already know, but I will be getting a review from spydalek whose story 'AU Sarah Jane Adventures' takes its inspiration from the orginal version of this story (And the story that gave me the idea to include the older Jackson, Langer and later Chandra sisters). So, once that's been done (Should be sometime today BST) I would like it if you could give me your opinion. Or if you just notice any mistakes I missed.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	6. Invasion of the Bane Part 2

**Right, next chapter ready. Not soo much different to the original version but with added Danielle. Plus the fact most of this is actual dialogue from the show. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Invasion of the Bane Part 2

Sarah Jane and Steven were staring at the boy, still wondering what to make of him. The boy, meanwhile, was flicking through a book he'd lifted from a shelf.

Sarah registered what he was doing. "You can read?"

"I can now." He said.

She stated at him "What? You just leant?"

"It's easy! Just letters and words."

Sarah studied more data. "Forgive me, but if you don't mind ...could you just lift your top? So I can see your stomach."

The boy smiled. He lifted the bottom of his loose tunic, revealing a completely smooth stomach.

Sarah and Steven stared at it in amazement.

"You've got no belly button!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Is that good or bad?" The Boy asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said.

"But everyone who was born has got a belly button, see." Steven said as he undid the bottom button of his shirt to show him his.

The boy stated at it "Then why not me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you were born. I think you were grown." Sarah said.

Just then there was a hammering on the front door. "Open up, it's me! Maria!"

Sarah went to open the door. Steven moved to the living room door and listen to Sarah and Maria's conversation.

"Steven told you to leave us alone!" Sarah tried to slam the door but Danielle stuck her foot in the door.

"But it's the man from the factory, he's on the street, he's here -" she protested.

Then, there was an ear-splitting scream.

Steven ran to the door and stepped outside. Kelsey was there, as well as Maria and Danielle, and she had been the source of the scream. He and his mum turned. Halfway up the wall, something indescribably horrible was slithering around the side of the house towards them.

For a moment, they stared, Maria, Danielle and Kelsey unable to believe what they were seeing.

It looked like a cross between a giant frog and an octopus. It was a good seven-foot long, and had six enormous tentacles supporting the shiny green globular body, three on each side, the suckers clinging easily to the brickwork of the house wall. A seventh tentacle formed a kind of tail. Smaller tentacles fluttered about its cavernous mouth, and in the centre of the bulbous head was one giant eye. It gave a horrible slurping roar.

"Inside! Get In!" Sarah snapped and the four teens dived into the house. Sarah followed, slamming the door shut. Steven then soniced the lock. The door shuddered as the creature hurled its weights against it. Sarah set her back to the door, struggling to keep it closed.

Kelsey went on screaming and babbling "_What is that thing? What is it? That's not fair, what it is, what it is?_"

The boy strolled out from the sitting room. "Hello, Maria, hello Danielle, hello screaming girl."

"Never mind hello," Maria said.

"Yeah, there's like a great big alien out there!" Danielle protested.

As the aliens thudded against the door, Sarah heard the sound of the splintering wood and knew she couldn't hold the door shut much longer.

"Get upstairs!" she shouted.

The boy looked concerned. "But we're not allowed."

"We're allowing you!" Steven yelled. "Come on!"

"What is that thing?" shrieked Kelsey, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Just shut up and move," snapped Maria. The three girls following the two boys up the stairs.

Sarah held on for a moment longer then abandoned the door and sprinted after them.

The alien had broken down the door and was slithering across the ceiling of the hall, following the retreating teenagers and old women. It dropped to the floor at the foot of the stairs and scuttled up after them.

Steven, Maria, Danielle, Kelsey and the Boy ran up one flight one flight of stairs then another, Sarah Jane close behind them. They came to a landing and Maria realised they'd reached the top of the house. There was nowhere else to go!

* * *

Suddenly, Kelsey saw Steven heading for a little door in the wall to the right. Before she could follow him, Sarah finished running up the stairs and pushed past them, holding them back as Steven opened the door.

"What's up there?" Maria asked.

"Nothing, you can't go up there." Sarah answered.

"I'll be ten seconds, just ten seconds..." Steven shouted as he disappeared through the door.

Behind them, they heard the slurping roar of the alien as it clambered up the last few stairs. Ten seconds could be ten seconds too late thought Kelsey.

The alien's voice came floating up the staircase – a horribly distorted version of Davey's voice.

"You will die, Miss Smith, you and the squealing pigs."

Kelsey huddled behind the other two for shelter. "This is not happening," she babbled. "This is so not happening!"

"But that contradicts the facts," said the boy logically. He didn't seem frightened by what was happening, thought Maria. Just interested, the way he was interested in everything.

Now the alien was at the top of the stairs, scanning them with its one great eye.

At the same time, Steven appeared in the doorway behind them. He was holding a sliver-capped golden sphere with carrying handles, and a nozzle. There was some kind of firing stud on top of the sphere.

"First the children," the alien said in its horrible gloating voice. "And then you, old women."

"Hey, don't call my mum old!" Steven shouted, moving forward.

He held up the device with one hand and thumped the firing stud with the other. A jet of gas shot out, enveloping the alien, sending it backwards down the stairs before it collapsed in a quivering heap on the next landing. It blurred and shimmered – and became Davey. But not the suave, polished assured Davey they'd seen at the factory. This was a terrified, confused Davey. He starred up at the Smiths, eyes wide with fear.

"It's the muffin!" Kelsey said amazed.

The boy frowned "That is a muffin?"

Davey scrambled to his feet. He gave the Smiths one last fearful look and disappeared down the stairs.

All that remained of his alien monster form was a blob of thick black gunk on the spot where the alien had transformed.

Sarah took the sphere from Steven, shook it and hit the firing stud. The gas jet expired with a final faint hiss. "Pity," She said, "That was the last one."

She went down to the landing below and Maria followed. Neither of them, nor Steven, noticed Kelsey, curious as ever, slipping through the door above.

Kneeling down, Sarah produced a pencil and prodded the black gunk. Maria peered over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

Sarah gave her a warning look "Maria! Don't get involved."

"I think it's a bit too late for that. And, thank you. You two saved our lives.

Sarah smiled. "I suppose we did." Maria smiled back.

Just then, Kelsey's voice came floating down from above. "Oh my flipping heck!"

They looked up and saw the door was wide open. Steven had his sorry face on. "Sorry Mum." Maria turned and headed for the doorway, followed by Danielle and the boy.

"No, don't go up there!" shouted Sarah Jane. But it was too late.

Maria ran up through the open door and climbed up the short staircase and entered the room beyond. Danielle, Kelsey and the boy staring, awestruck – which wasn't surprising.

"Who said you could all come up here? Don't touch anything." Sarah Jane and Steven had followed them upstairs. Steven was still looking apologetic.

The tone of voice Sarah had used would have normally scared Maria but she was too curious to be scared. "These things...are they alien?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Where did you get them?" Danielle asked.

"They've seen too much now, Mum." Steven said. "It's not like anyone's going to believe them."

"All right..." Sarah said before sitting down on the steps which divided the room. Maria and Steven came and sat beside her on each side. Danielle then plonked herself down beside her sister.

"Aliens are falling to Earth all the time," Sarah went on. "Not just those stories on the news, all sorts of creatures. Some have got loss – like the one you saw us sending home last night. Some of them crash-land – and some of them want to invade." She looked hard at Maria. "Do you still believe me?"

"Yes."

"Really? How Come?"

"Because you're bonkers – but I don't think you're a liar." Maria said.

"I'm the same" Danielle said.

Sarah smiled wryly. "That's nice to know – except for the bonkers bit."

The others had been studding the room. Steven was watching them, remembering the first time his mum had shown him the room. And they still hadn't got to the good bits yet.

Maria had got involved in a conversion about Kelsey and the boy. She turned back to Sarah Jane and gestured around the room. "All this...is it just you two though. On your own?"

Steven decided to join in the conversion at this point. "The government have known about aliens for years. For god's sake, even Queen Victoria knew about them. There are secret organisations dedicated to finding them. One of them was the cause of Canary Wharf. They tend to go in with all guns blazing. We just think there's a better way of doing it."

"But how did you get started? Both of you?" Danielle asked, slightly freaked out.

This was the point Steven decided to shut up and let his mum continue the story. "I met this man," she said. "A very special man, called the Doctor." She gazed into space, her face radiant with memories. "Years ago, we travelled together."

"In space?" Maria asked.

Sarah nodded. "In space and time. Then it came to an end. Suddenly, I was back to a normal life. Electricity bills, burst pipes, bus tickets, annoying teenager sons," she nodded at Steven, Danielle and Maria laugh, "And rain..."

Kelsey had plonked herself into the seat in front of an astral telescope. "She's completely loop-the-loop," she said.

Steven had zoned out of his mum, Danielle and Maria's conversion and had moved to the other side of the attic by the wooden shutter build into one of the walls. It had, his mum had told him, been the dumbbell lift in the early years of the house's life. Now, it concealed a safe with a link into space. Just then, a high-pitched beeping began to fill the room. It was coming from where Steven was standing.

Maria jumped. "What's that?"

"Another invasion obviously," muttered Kelsey. "Little green men."

"Mum, he's circled round again!" Steven shouted as he separated the shutters and spun the combination lock and pulled the safe door open to reveal a blazing vortex of fire, like a miniature sun. A scattering of rocks and asteroids orbited around it. Floating, suspended in the centre of it all, was a robot dog.

"There was a scientific project in Switzerland," Sarah explained to the other, Steven had already been told the first time he'd circled around. He had played with the robot dog when he was a baby, before he broke down. The version that was out in space was the second mode the Doctor had given his mum, the first one having blown up Deffry Vale School; his action had been blamed on one of the students, who thanks to his mum's article on the fire had cleared him. "They created their own black hole. If it gets free the Earth would be swallowed up so K-9's sealing it off."

Maria looked puzzled. "K-9?"

"He's my dog" Steven said, as if that explained everything.

"K-9 as in canine?" Danielle asked, surprised at the sight of a floating metal dog.

Kelsey wandered over for a look. "That is so lame."

"He's been in there for a year and a half now, plugging the distortion," said Sarah. "Every so often he passes my way."

Kelsey shook his head in disbelief. "Your best friend is a metal dog with its bum stuck in a black hole?"

Sarah nodded. "I know!"

Steven spoke into the safe. "How are you K-9?" he said affectionately. "How do you feel?"

The dog replied in his metallic robotic voice. "Misunderstanding of the nature of this unit, young Master. I do not feel. However, all circuits are functioning at full capacity."

Maria leaned forward. "Can you even come out, K-9?"

"Oh, K-9, this is Maria," Steven said.

"Greetings, young mistress," said K-9. "I cannot emerge until the breach is sealed."

"How long will it take?" Maria asked.

"I cannot estimate the duration of this task. Regret I must transfer my coordinates Mistress, Young Master," announced K-9.

"Bye K-9," the Smiths said "Good dog."

"Affection noted." Said K-9 as he turned and floated away.

Steven closed the safe door and drew the shutter. "Don't worry mum, it's only three months till the next fly-by." He said.

"How long's he gone for?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, but I miss him."

Kelsey giggled.

Steven rounded on her fiercely. "And don't you laugh, Kelsey Hooper. He is our dog, our daft little metal dog, and mum and me miss him. And now, we're on our own."

Sarah sank into a chair and looked wearily around her. The trouble was she wasn't alone any more. Now she had her son and four other kids on her hands. And she still had the aliens to deal with.

* * *

**Right, Six chapters done, only another 14 more to do until I reach the point at which I stopped with the old version.**

**Please review. So far I've only had one review (And I knew that was coming) so PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't, I'll move onto working on my one-shot from the Luke/Maria series entitled 'The Death of Sarah Jane Smith'.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	7. Invasion of the Bane Part 3

**Ok, two chapters in one day. I was bored and just decided to get it done. In fact, if I work at this rate I may be upto date with this new version by next weekend (or the one after). So, enjoy the second chapter of the day.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Invasion of the Bane Part 3

Sarah Jane sat at a little laboratory table, studying a test tube holding some of the evil black glop that the alien attacker had left behind. She was subjecting it to a variety of tests. It always helped to know your enemy.

Maria sat close by her, watching her intently. Steven was also watching his mum, slightly helping her in his own way. In the background, Danielle, Kelsey and the boy wandered around the room, looking at things, picking them up and putting them down. Resigned to their presence by now, Sarah just ignored them.

Maria spotted a familiar object on a table and picked it up. It was the heart-shaped communicator from the night before. "What's this then?"

Sarah looked up "Some sort of communicator. It was a gift from the person you saw last night. She said if I ever needed help, I should use it to call her."

"Then let's call her!"

"She meant help with poetry." Steven joined in the conversion. "She was a Star Poet from Arcateen Five. Not much use now – unless you want to rhyme 'trouble' with 'double'."

The boy wandered over. "Let me see."

Maria looked at Sarah, who nodded briefly.

Maria handed the device to the boy. "Be careful."

The boy stood holding the device, turning it over and over in his hands.

Sarah looked thoughtfully at him. "He knows nothing about the world. Everything is new to him. I think he's some sort of experiment. Those aliens created him."

"He's their child!" Danielle said, already slightly freaked out at what was happening.

"He's still human!" Steven said. Sarah looked at her son. She could tell what he was thinking. Once the aliens had been defeated, what would happen to the boy? She could tell that he want her to take him in. All the evidence they had seen pointed to the need to keep him away from UNIT and especially from Torchwood, though luckily Ealing was outside of Torchwood Cardiff's boundaries.

Sighing mentally, she stood up, went over to the boy and took the device away from him. "If you don't mind...I don't like people going through my things."

"Yeah, don't break that. That Star Poet could be useful for my GCSEs." Steven joked.

Sighing, she looked for somewhere to put the device, preferably out of Steven's way to stop him using the Star Poet to help him with his GCSEs. Her coat was hanging over the back of a chair, and she shoved the disc into the pocket.

The boy accepted her decision with his usual calm. His curiosity remained unabated.

"That device on your wrist," he said. "It detects alien life?"

"That's right."

"Then what's it detecting now?"

"How do you mean?" Sarah looked at her watch. She flipped it open and studied the data on the little screen. "He's right!"

Steven zoned out again. He saw his mum walk over towards Kelsey, who was lying on the chaise long. He wondered if his mum had worked out what he was thinking about the boy. He was an alien experiment meaning they couldn't give him to an adoption centre or a care house. Nor could they let UNIT or Captain Jack Harkness's incompetent Torchwood Team get hold of him. There was only one think for it. They would have to take him in. At last, he would have a younger sibling.

He came out of his thought as Kelsey blasted his mother for not doing anything. He knew there was only one way to shut her up.

"Right then, Kelsey, Just watch." He turned to the chimney breast wall. Maria wondered what he was doing.

"Mr. Smith," He called.

"Yes, Steven" the masculine voice from early answered.

"I need you!"

At that a loud fanfare noise blasted through the attic. The two sections of the wall slid back like hidden gates and the complex console of a giant computer emerged. The wall above it slid upwards, revealing a huge screen, a complicated symbol revolving at the centre.

"Mr. Smith is a computer, an alien computer." Sarah said. "Mr. Smith, we want a direct visual link to Mrs Wormwood at the Bane factory. Can you get coordinates?"

"Accessing," said the deep voice.

"What, you can just phone her up?" Maria asked.

"Mr. Smith can hack into anything" Steven said confidently, as his mum came to his side.

"But why do you two want to talk to them?"

"But I want to be fair," Sarah said.

It was something, Steven knew, she had leant from the Doctor.

"Coordinates -05-5," said Mr. Smith. As he spoke the numbers scrolled across the screen.

"That like their phone number," Sarah said.

"Visual link connecting," said Mr. Smith.

Following a disastrous talk with the leaded Bane Mrs. Wormwood, the Bane activated their control over the 98% of the population who liked Bubble Shock.

* * *

Alongside Maria, Danielle and the boy, Steven and his mum barrelled down out of the attic, being chased by Kelsey, and out to the car to head back to the factory. After Maria found out that her dad had also fallen under the Bane's control. Quickly, Steven pushed her into the back of the car and then got into the front.

"This is bad," the boy said from the back of the car next to Maria. "I recognise bad."

"What are we going to do?" Maria was panicking in the back.

"Maria, there are two types of people in the world," Sarah said. "Those who panic – and then there's us. Got that?"

"Got it!" Maris said bravely.

It was a tricky job, weaving the car through the crowd. Sarah didn't want to hit anyone, and people were making not attempt to get out of the way. The nightmare scene continued right the way to the factory.

As the car reached the factory gates, Steven pulled out his sonic pen and held it out the window. The gates swung open and the car drove through. The gates closed behind them.

Sarah parked by the Bubble Shock bus, and they all jumped out.

"I'm going inside," Sarah snapped "You four stay here."

"No way!" Maria said shaking her head.

"Yeah, mum," Steven said. He knew his mum went in on her own, no back-up. Even when he was with her, he was told to stay outside on guard duty. Usually he didn't listen to her and followed her anyway and usually defeated the aliens himself.

The foursome ran towards the main building.

Sarah pulled out a lipstick, removed the lid and pointed it at the door. Maria worked out that it must be like Steven's pen. Sonic.

Nothing happened. "They've got a deadlock seal!"

"What does that mean?" Maria asked.

"We can't get in!"

"Sarah Jane!" The boy called urgently.

They turned and saw that a growing crowd was gathering at the gates, moaning, chanting, and holding out their bottles of Bubble Shock.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

Maria turned to Sarah. "We can't go back and we can't get in."

"What do we do?" Danielle screamed.

Sarah frowned in concentration. "There's got to be a way of getting in, there's got to be. What do I do?" She spoke as if to an unseen companion. Steven knew that was think of the Doctor. "Oh, Doctor, Help me! Come on, think!"

She looked all around, he eyes fixing on her car, and on the Bubble Shock bus. "Oh yes!"

* * *

In the pipe room, Mrs Wormwood was addressing the guards, gloating over the Bane's conquest of Earth. Suddenly, she turned round. She could hear the maddening jingle that accompanied the Bubble Shock commercial on TV. It grew louder and louder...

The Bubble Shock bus crashed through the wall in a shower of debris, broken pipes, breeze blocks and brick-dust flying everywhere.

Mrs Wormwood staggered back, hands protecting her face. As the dust settled, she saw Sarah Jane at the wheel of the bus.

She glared up at her, furious. "Miss Smith!"

Sarah jumped down from the driver's cab. "Not too late for the party?" She advanced on Wormwood. "I warned you to leave this planet."

With an effort, Wormwood recovered her poise. She pointed upwards. "Have you met my mother?"

Sarah looked up and recoiled as the huge eye of the Bane mother glared down at her. As massive tentacle lashed down, Sarah ducked and it missed her by inches.

Steven, Maria and Danielle jumped down from the bus.

"Leave her alone!" Maria cried.

"I told you three to stay on-board" Sarah said.

"Too late for that" Danielle scoffed.

"Yeah fat chance mum" Steven said. "You've got more chance of dad turning up that me listening to instructions."

Wormwood recalled. "He called you mum. And yet, you told me you didn't have children!" But before Sarah could answer, the boy stepped off the bus. "Oh, you've brought us the Archetype."

Even at that dangerous moment, both Steven and Sarah Jane's scientific curiosities were aroused. "He's a living, thinking human being" Sarah said.

"And yet you created him. Why?" Steven asked.

"He's an assembly of thousands of different humans" she said. "A montage, you might say. A collage. On every tour of the factory we'd scan the guests, all 10,000 of them. We fed the strengths and weaknesses of every one of them into him. The Archetype."

The boy nodded, confirming her story. "I am everyone."

"But why?" Maria asked.

"Our little problem, the two per cent who wouldn't touch Bane. In time the Archetype could tell us how to modify our product. But since we have advanced our plans, he is no longer needed."

Wormwood touched the great jewelled ring on her finger and the boy collapsed with a gasp of pain.

"No!" Maria shouted.

The three teens ran to the boy and crouched around him, Maria by his legs, Danielle alongside her with Steven beside his head. The boy looked at them, eyes flickering. "I'm so cold...freezing."

Sarah took her jacket and covered him. "You can't do that to him, he's only a boy. Mrs Wormwood, I'm begging you, let him go."

"Oh, that's so sweet" Wormwood said. "But he's dying, and soon you will join him. Like all our enemies. Our slave control is activated all over the world" Wormwood's eyes gleamed. "The Time of Man is over. The Time of Bane has come!"

* * *

In the half-wrecked pipe room, the air filled with smoke and dust and stream, Mrs Wormwood was exulting in her final victory. The time of Bane had come, and her only significant enemies had delivered themselves into her hands.

"You've failed, Miss Smith. This is where your lonely life had led you – to despair!"

"Except she's not alone" Steven said. "She's got me!"

"And me" Danielle piped up.

"And me" Maria said as she and Danielle straightened up. "And we've got these." The girls held out their mobile phones and switched them on.

From high above, the Bane Mother twitched and roared. Wormwood winced, but she was still smiling. "The device is tiny. An irritation, that's all. And now you've angered the Bane Mother. Do you really think that was wise?"

An enormous tentacle swooped down from the roof, snatched up a massive length of broken piping like a club and swung it at the sisters. They threw themselves down by the boy, and the great metal pipe missed them by inches."

"I told you to stay away from us" Steven said as the girls regained their composer.

Even in this moment of terrible danger, Maria and Danielle both knew that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but as the Smiths side.

"Know what?" Maria whispered. "I'm still glad I didn't."

"So am I" Danielle whispered.

Somehow Maria felt that things would still work out, that they'd defeat the Bane and win in the end. At the moment, it didn't seem very likely.

Wormwood raised her arms in a frenzy of exultation. "Descend, Bane Mother, and consume them!"

More giant tentacles descended as the huge monster above them began to move. The massive body heaved and writhed as it strove to leave the confinement of the nest.

Maria remembered the horror that had been the transformed Davey. What could they do against a monster ten times the size?

Gathering all his strength, the boy struggled to a sitting position. He reached into the pocket of the jacket around his shoulders – Sarah Jane's jacket.

"You forgot this."

He held up the heart-shaped communication.

"And what is that?" Wormwood asked contemptuously.

Steven could see the boy was fighting to rally his failing strength. "A Communication device from Arcateen 5."

Wormwood stared at the two boys. "And what of it?"

"It's like a mobile phone" The boy said. "But to call across the stars it must be a million times more powerful."

"Then it's a good thing you don't know our frequency" Wormwood taunted. She knew that the device could only really do any real harm if it was tuned to exactly the right frequency.

The boy looked at Sarah Jane. "Mr Smith said it out loud."

"But that was dozens of numbers" She said.

"And I remember them" He looked up at Wormwood. "You gave me the memory of 10,000 humans."

"Stop him!" Wormwood screamed.

Guards moved towards them, but the boy's fingers were flickering over the controls at such a speed Steven had trouble keeping up. The boy recited a string of numbers.

"Coordinates -05-5." With one final effort, he summoned the last of his strength and raised the alien communicator. "Calling the Bane!" He pressed the call button.

The result was spectacular.

A high-pitched whine filled the air and the Bane Mother roared in pain and recoiled. The great flailing tentacles withdrew at once and the huge bulbous body writhed in agony as the monster tried to retreat into the safety of its nest.

Wormwood clutched her temples in pain as did the surrounding guards. Even Steven, Maria and Danielle had their hands over their ears to block out the piercing howl.

"The Bane Mother" Wormwood screamed. "You're killing her!" She pointed a commanding finger at the boy. "Archetype! I order you to stop!"

Holding out the alien device, the boy ignored her command.

"You've made him human" Sarah shouted. "He's ours." She turned to Steven. "Come on, give me a hand."

The Smiths helped the Boy to his feet. Supporting him between them, they fled from the noise and chaos of the pipe room.

Steven, Sarah, Maria, Danielle and the Boy emerged into a dark corridor. All around them lights flashed, alarms rand and steam gushed from broken pipes.

"Come on" Sarah cried, and led them in the direction that she desperately hoped led to the exit.

The four fugitives came to a side door. To their relief, it led to the open courtyard and they began running towards Sarah's car.

As Steven bolted through the door, he heard Wormwood cry. "Until the next time, Miss Smith!"

* * *

As they got out of the factory, there was a huge explosion that sent them staggering. They turned. Behind them most of the factory had exploded in a sheet of flam. Smoke filled the air and flaming debris rained down.

Stunned and delighted, they stared at the smoking ruins. They looked at each other and began laughing in laughing in almost hysterical relief.

"We stopped them," Maria said.

Sarah looked at the boy, who was standing up by himself, smiling. "Are you all right?"

"Their control has gone", he said. "I'm free, and that's – good!"

"Oh yes," Sarah said. "That's good!" She hugged him. "I'd be dead without you."

"We all would." Steven said. Even though he been in the alien game for a year, an explosion was a new thing for him and he was just getting over the shock.

"You're amazing!" Sarah went on, pulling Maria, Danielle and Steven into the embrace. "The three of you – amazing!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Steven said.

"Fine, all four of you!"

"This is happiness, yes?" the boy asked.

"Oh, yes," Said Sarah. "We did it!"

"We did it!" Maria said.

"We did it!" Danielle said.

"We did it!" Steven said

"We did it!" the boy echoed.

Linked in a group hug, they spun round and round, laughing like idiots in happiness and relief.

* * *

As the group got back to Bannerman Road, Maria and Danielle headed for their house. The other three followed. They watched the girls shoot into the living room, as Alan was switching the TV off.

"Dad!" they shrieked and they hurled into his arms, hugging him,

He patted them on the back. "What's brought this on?" he asked.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Maria sobbed.

"Oh, I had a bit of a turn, that's all. It's all over the news. They said some chemicals escaped from the Bubble Shock factory, gave everyone hallucinations..."

Sarah thought now was a good time for the rest of them to enter the room.

"Hello there." Alan said as he looked up at them.

"Hello," she said a little awkwardly. "Just checking everything's all right."

"That's very neighbourly," Alan said dryly, remembering their first meeting.

Sarah smiled. "Yes, well, sorry about before ." She held out her hand. "Welcome to the neighbourhood." They shook hands.

"It's certainly been lively," Alan said. "Is it always like this?"

Steven looked at the girls and smiled "No, this is a quiet day." He said.

Alan nodded towards the boy stood between the Smiths. "And who's this?"

For a moment Sarah was baffled. Who was the boy? What could she possibly say about him? She looked at Maria who looked at Danielle who looked back at Sarah anxiously. The boy also looked anxious. Sarah Jane, Steven, Danielle and Maria were his only friends in this strange new world. What was his place. Did he even have one?

Luckily for the three of them, Steven answered Alan. "He's my brother," he said "My adopted brother."

The boy looked pleased, Maria and Danielle beamed and Sarah knew her son had made her mind up for her.

"Hello" the boy said politely. He was filled with a vast relief. He knew who he was now. He was Steven's adopted brother and Sarah Jane's adopted son.

Alan held out his hand and they shook hands. "And what's your name?"

Sarah, Steven, Danielle and Maria looked at each other. Another little problem they'd failed to think of, and this time Steven didn't have an answer.

"I don't have a name," the boy said with his usual devastating frankness.

Alan looked baffled, and Sarah tried to save the situation. "Sorry," she hastily said. "Old family joke. He's called..."

But then – what was he called?

Luckily, before she could think about it, the girls Mum, Chrissie, bust into the room and the Smiths made for a quick exit across to number 13.

* * *

It was night-time, a beautiful starry summer night. Maria, Danielle and Steven were sitting on plastic garden chairs by the bench in the Smith's back garden, where for the girls it had all began.

Sarah came out with a tray with four glasses and a jug of lemonade. She put the tray on the small table between the bench and the chair Maria was sat in. She poured four glasses, handing one to Steven, one to Danielle and then one to Maria.

Sarah held her glass up. "Cheers..."

"Cheers! And this is normal pop!"

"Hooray for normal pop," Steven said. A thought struck him. "How's Kelsey?"

Maria grinned. "She's backtracking like mad, saying it was all hallucinations. No such thing as aliens."

"But we know better?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, plus you've had a luck escape there. Last girl to move into the street ended up in a Psychiatric ward after what she went though with Kelsey." Steven said.

The four of them exchanged a secret smile.

The boy enter the garden. All afternoon, Steven and Sarah had gone through his old clothes and found something for him to wear until they could take him shopping. He was a grey t-shirt with a charcoal tracksuit top and black three-quarter combats with an old pair of grey skateboard shoes Steven got for his thirteenth birthday nearly three years early. To Maria and Steven, and mostly likely anyone else who saw him, he looked like any other teenager. But they knew different. It had been six hours now since they had saved him from the Bane, meaning he was only half a day old.

"Oh, that's more like it," Danielle said.

The boy looked down at the clothes. "This is good?"

"Yep," Maria said.

The boy went and sat by Sarah on the bench and she gave him a glass of lemonade.

"How are you going to adopted him then?" Maria asked. It was a question that had bugged her all day since Steven had told her dad that the boy was his brother. "I mean, you'll need forms and things. Who are you going to say his real mum is? The Bane Mother?"

"Mr. Smith's sorted that one out." Sarah produced a sheaf of official-looking documents from her bag. "All officially done and dusted. All he needs now is a name."

Maria grinned at the boy. "You can choose your own! What do you think?"

"I like yours, Maria."

She shook her head. "Maybe not...How about Jack? Josh? Nathan?"

Steven joined in. "Ian? Michael? Adam?"

"Matthew? Mark? Tommy?" Danielle chipped in.

"Harry? Alistair?" Sarah said. Steven knew she was thinking of old friends – one of them his dad. Then, in a completely different tone, she said "Or – Luke?"

"I like Luke," Maria said thoughtfully.

"I like Luke," Steven said. He had had a mate in Croydon called Luke. They still kept in touch via email.

"I like Luke," Danielle said. One of her ex's was called Luke. He was a jerk, and was cheating on her with her ex-best friend Lisa.

"I like Luke," Sarah said.

"If you like Luke, I like Luke" the boy said.

Sarah paused for a moment. "That's the name I was going to choose if I ever had kids."

"Excuse me," Steven said "And what am I then? Why aren't I called Luke?"

"Your dad." Sarah said "He wanted a name so that you and Susan had the same two initials. So he could reuse the labels for your presents. Though I did give you your middle name, Steven John."

That reminder Maria of a question she had asked Steven at the factory "Where is your dad?"

"We don't know." Sarah answered "He was working for MI6 until he disappeared on a mission ten years ago."

"What was his name?" Danielle asked.

"Harry Sullivan" Steven said. "My half sister, Susan – she lives in America – calls me the recovery child. I was born nearly two years after her mum died." Then he had a thought. "Mum, how about giving Luke a middle name as well?"

"What about John?" Sarah asked Luke.

"I like John." He replied. He was staring up at the sky, following a blinking light as it moved across the heavens. "What's that?"

Maria looked. "Just a plane."

"That's a flying machine, right?"

"Or perhaps it's a spaceship," said Sarah. She looked up at the stars. "I saw amazing things, out there in space. But there's strangeness to be found wherever you turn. Life on Earth can be an adventure too. You just need to know where to look."

They sat, all five of them, staring up at the stars. Four people, four friends, with a world of adventure before them.

* * *

**That's Invasion of the Bane done. And Danielle introduced. The next few chapters will show a bit of different between her and Maria. And soon you'll get to meet Clyde's sister when I get round to editing Revenge of the Slitheen. And keep tuned to watch a distict change in Danielle over the time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the older Jackson sister.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	8. Luke's First Night

**Bimey! Three chapters in one day! Think that might be a record for me. Anyway, this chapter hasn't really changed much expect for the mention of Danielle. But don't fear, the next two chapters will mostly be totally difference (Well, Chapter 10 will). So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Luke's First Night

A short while later, Sarah Jane sent Maria and Danielle home and shoed Steven and Luke inside to get ready for bed, while she went up to the attic to do a last-minute scan check with Mr. Smith.

"Anything Mum?" Steven asked as he came up, dressed in a pair of jog pants and an old blue t-shirt, to join her. She was used to this, Steven never listening to her when she told him to go to bed. Usually she would find him on his computer talking to Susan in America. Like Steven, Susan knew about her father and her Aunt Sarah's travels with the Doctor. She had been told when she turned eighteen. She and Steven had had a huge argument after he'd found out about the aliens, the one thing she had never had to deal with before, and most likely wouldn't have to again, despite her now being a mother to two teenage boys. From what she had seen of the two of them all day, Steven loved Luke, probably because he was just a baby in a teenager's body. He was a blank slate and would need all the help he could get to fit in with others his age. Plus, there wasn't must of a supposed age gap. Steven would be sixteen in a month time, while she had put today's date as Luke's Birthday and his age as fourteen, which meant that he would be the school year below Steven and Danielle; the same, she had discovered during the chat in the garden, as Maria, who turned fourteen during the next week.

"Nope," she said. "Must start looking at some of the stories the paper want me to cover." She would need the money now she had two teenagers to feed and clothe.

"Isn't there one about 'Saxon'?" Steven asked. 'Saxon' was the Minister of defence, who had mysteriously appeared in the political scene the previous January, after the fall of Harriet Jones after she ordered the shooting down of the retreating Sycorax ship the previous Christmas Day. In a twist of ironic, it had been Saxon's order that had shot down the Webstar last Christmas Eve.

"Yeah," She said. "There's something about him. I mean Harriet Jones falls and he just appears. And ever since Archangel was launched, everyone talks about him."

"Do you think he's an alien?" Steven asked her.

"Possibly," she replied. She was about to continue when she heard footsteps on the narrow staircase that leads from the first floor landing to the attic. She turned to see Luke standing in the doorway in floods of tears.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked. She could see Steven, who was sat in the chair by her computer desk, looking as worried about his brother as she was. "Luke?"

"It's just...all so different...the bed...the clothes," he gestured at the clothes he had on. In addition to hunting out enough clothes for the next few days until they could go out and get new ones, Steven had also got some old pyjama bottoms and t-shirts out as well. Luke had a pair of blue bottoms and a grey t-shirt on.

"Oh, Luke," she gestured for him to come to her and together went and sat on the chasse long. "Luke, I know it's going to be difficult but we'll get through it. You've got me and Steven, and Maria going to help as well."

"I don't understand," Luke said, crying his eyes out. "Maybe you should have left me at the factory."

Steven couldn't believe his ears. His brother, who hours early had been happy that he had become part of the Smith family, was now wishing they had just left him to die. "NO CHANCE." He shouted, scaring Luke. Seeing he had upset his brother, Steven moved to sit alongside him on the long. "What I mean is, I'll didn't want to lose you. When Wormwood used that ring...I died inside. I didn't want to lose you. Ok?"

"Ok." Luke replied.

"Good. Come on, let's go to bed." Steven said. "Night Mum."

"Night," Luke said before heading back down the stairs.

Steven hung in the doorway. "Mum," he started. "What are we going to tell everyone? About Luke. I mean, an adoption takes months. How are we going to explain this?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "What do you think we should say?"

"How about, we say he is actually your son. With dad. As soon as he was born, you put him into care as you knew you couldn't handle two young sons. And since dad doesn't know about Luke, you put him in. And then recently, when you did that piece about the care home closing, you found him. The only one in the place due to the fact he had spent all his life in care homes so had not really had any experience. You asked to take him back, and were told to adopt him. That went though just before the place closed, but when you went to get him, he had been kidnapped. And then today, we found him by the Bubble Shock factory when we came back from the interview. We went and confront them and got out just before the explosion." Steven said. "And I know Luke will be able to remember all that."

"Right," She said. "Now, for once in your life, do as I say and go to bed."

"Oh, ok. Night, Mum." And he followed Luke down the stairs.

* * *

Luke sat on his bed, scared. The bed was so different to the metal slab he had been born on; his room was completely different to the laboratory he had lived his first moments in. He had spent most of his life living in his mind. He was scared of closing his eyes, scared that would happen again. He was scared of the dark. He let out a whimper.

"Luke," Steven said, popping his head round the door having heard Luke's whimper. "Are you alright?"

"I'm scared." He said.

"But it's alright to be scared, Luke," his brother told him. "Don't tell Mum, but I'm scared of heights and falling. What are scared of then?" He asked, generally concerned about his brother.

"The dark," Luke said.

"Shush. It's okay. Do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Luke closed his eyes. "I can't see anything."

"Well then. If you can't see anything, what's there to be scared about? How can you be frightened of nothing?"

"I don't know."

"Trust me Luke. While you're under this roof, nothing and no one are going to get you, at all." Steven told him as he moved to hug him. "You got that, bro?"

But he didn't get a response. Luke had fallen asleep in his embrace. Steven looked down at his brother and smiled. Yawning, he laid down alongside Luke and fell asleep.

And this was how Sarah Jane found them an hour later. Steven had his arm around Luke, protecting his brother from everything. Sarah smiled at the scene, turned and headed for her room and bed.

* * *

**So, Luke's first night sorted.**

**Please review and give me so feed back.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	9. The Morning After

**Blimey! Fourth chapter today. Sorry if I've been uploading these too quickly but I'm uploading them as I finish them. Expect Chapter 10 either tomorrow night or sometime Monday (By the way they're British time). So, for the fourth time today, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 The Morning After

Steven awoke the following morning in slightly strange surroundings. Sitting up, he remembered what had happened yesterday. He, his mum and their new neighbours Maria and Danielle had defeated the Bane and had saved their creation, a human boy called the Archetype, who his mum had taken in as her adopted son, Steven's brother, who they named Luke. Looking down at his side, he remembered what had happened the night before, and realised that he had fallen asleep protecting his brother.

Looking around the room, Steven sighed. After sorting some of his old clothes out for Luke to wear until they could go shopping – most likely tomorrow – his mum had taken Luke to have tea while Steven had gone to the room he was now in. Until yesterday, this had been his study/rehearsal room. Now, with Luke using the room as his bedroom, he would just have to turn one of the other rooms into his study room.

He felt a hand on his arm. He turned his attention back downwards to see Luke was awake. "Morning," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Luke answered. Then, he sniffed. At the same time, Steven did the same, smelling the Bacon their mum was cooking.

"Hungry?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah," Luke replied, already starting to speak like a normal teenager.

"Come on then." And together they headed downstairs.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Sarah had been up for hours. She had looked in on her boys a number of times since then, had had Mr. Smith do his morning alien scan and done two loads of washing and ironing. Now, she had heard movement upstairs, she had started on breakfast. Usually, she and Steven would only have dinner together at the weekend and during the holidays, while they would have every meal but lunch together during the school week. Today, however, she had had a single slice of toast when she got up and was now doing a fry-up for the three of them. Weird, she thought, it'll take some getting uses to saying three of them.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs snapped her out of her thought. She turned to see her two sons in the doorway. "Bacon, Sausage, Fried Bread and toast ok?" she asked her newest son. She knew what Steven would want, but didn't know what Luke would want. Not that he knew what she was cooking at this time.

"Yeah," Luke replied. Great, Sarah thought, he starting to talk like a normal teenager. She both sighed and smiled inside.

The two boys sat at the table, both still in their bed clothes. Sarah finished cooking and put the boys' plate in front of them before putting the toast rack in the middle of the table and sitting down in between them with her plate. Steven had already dived in, munching it down, while Luke just sat looking at the plate confused. So far, all he had had to eat was toast and a bowl of Corn Flakes the night before. He didn't exactly know how to use a knife or folk.

"Luke, it's okay." She said in her motherly voice that Steven knew all too well from his childhood. "You just pick the knife and folk up. Put the folk into the food and use the knife to cut it. Then you do the same thing you do with a spoon but with a folk instead."

Nodding, Luke picked up his knife and folk, placed the folk in one of the sausages and cut a piece off. Then slowly he raised the folk to his mouth and slowly ate the sausage.

Soon all three of them had finished and the boys had gone to get dressed. As Sarah put the dish in the sink to do later, she though how lucky she was and it was all thanks to the Doctor. If she hadn't met him all those years ago, she never would have meet Harry and would never have had Steven. If she had gone to Deffry Vale and met him again, she wouldn't have got her sonic lipstick or scanner watch, K-9 Mark III wouldn't never have been repaired or destroyed so she wouldn't have got Mark IV and also she wouldn't have investigated Bubble Shock and never would have found Luke. She just wished she knew where Harry was, or even if he was still alive. It was nearly ten years since they had last seen him. At that time, he had told her he was about to be sent to South America as part of an undercover team for a joint project by both UNIT and MI5. The team returned a year after she had had to go into hiding, Steven had told her when she came back from America and was reunited with her son, but Harry hadn't. Rumours she had heard was that he had gone out on a mission with another high-ranking MI5 agent, who returned battered and bruised with broken ribs. From what he had told the commanders was that they had been ambushed by the terrorist group they had been observing and Harry had been taken hostage. Since then, that group had been captured by a team of UNIT, MI5 and CIA officers last year, but no one had yet found Harry.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Steven was staring at an old family photo. It was of him, Susan and their dad taken at his sixth birthday party, the last time he had seen his dad. Ten years, he thought, ten years. What have I done since then? How have I grown up with before or either of my parents there?

Just then, his phone started ringing snapped him out of his thought. Picking it up and looking at the caller I.D. he answered. "Sue."

"Hey little bro, what's going on with you and Aunt Sarah?" His sister Susan asked. In truth, they were half-siblings, sharing the same dad. Susan's mother and his dad's wife, Elizabeth, had died of cancer nearly two years before he was born. Sue had always described him as the 'recovery' baby, as his birth had finally given their dad the chance to get over her mother's death.

"Oh, nothing much. Just got a new brother." He answered. He waited for a response.

"How? I didn't know Sarah was pregnant." She replied.

"She wasn't. You heard the reports about Bubble Shock over here yesterday?" he asked. He had remember to add the 'over here' bit as he sometimes forgot that Sue now lived and worked in New York. He then looked at his alarm clock. '10:55' it said. Working out the maths. "And what are you doing up at five to six on a Sunday?" he finished, remembering to say the New York time rather than the time it was in London.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied to the last question first. "And yes, I had heard about the explosion at the factory. Who put the cover story out? UNIT knows it was aliens running it. And what's that got to do with this new brother of yours anyway?"

"Luke was grown by the aliens from the DNA of everyone that went to the factory. We rescued him from the factory, brought him home, found out about the aliens, there called Bane by the way, just so you can tell General Sanchez that when you next in work. We used Mr. Smith to call them; they took over everyone who had drunk Bubble Shock. We went to the factory and Luke used this device mum got the night before from a Star Poet to defeat them using the same frequency that Mr. Smith used to call them. He remembered the whole number. He's like a super genius. Mum's adopted him since we couldn't put him into care or give him to you lot, no offence."

"None taken," Sue replied. "Though we probably take better care of him that if that Jack Harkness and his idiots at Torchwood got hold of him. Though nobody's seen Harkness since February."

"Yeah, mum's been watching them. Apparently, he's taken on a new Second-in-command on. An ex-police officer. Gwen Copper, she told all her colleagues and family she's transferred to "Special Ops". Anyway, we think that Harkness is a friend of the Doctor's. The day he disappeared, Mr. Smith picked up atron energy in Cardiff. Maybe he's gone with the Doctor."

"So, just how are you explaining Luke to everyone?" Sue was genuinely concerned. She had been Steven's only sibling for the last sixteen years.

Steven launched into his explanation from the night before. "He's Mum and Dad's other son, who was put into care as soon as he was born due to Mum thinking she couldn't handle two young kids and her job. And since Dad was away and didn't know she was pregnant, he was the choice. She forgot about him until a few months ago when she did a piece on the closure of the care home in town. She found him and tried to adopt him back. The papers came through but before we could get him, he was kidnapped. And then yesterday, we found him by the Bubble Shock factory when we came back from the interview. We went and confront them and got out just before the explosion."

"So, he's my brother as well?" Sue replied, have written the explanation down so she could remember it. "Can't wait to meet him."

"When are you going to do that? I mean you're based in NY now."

"Oh, spoilt the surprise. I've got leave for your birthday. You didn't think I'd missed my little bro's sixteenth, did you?"

"Hey," he said laughing, and then he sighed. "Well, there needs to be another Sullivan here to celebrate."

"Well, I better go," Sue said after a short pause. "Got to be in work in three hours, should really try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, see you when come over. Bye sis."

"Bye little bro." And with that, Sue hung up.

Steven looked down at the phone, not realising his mother and brother were stood in the doorway. "Who was that then?" his mum asked, making him jump and turn round.

"Sue. She's coming over for my birthday. And I've told her about Luke. She sounds excited to meet you." He replied, aiming the last statement at Luke.

"One question. What was she doing up at six in the morning?" she asked. Luke just looked confused. Time difference, another thing he didn't know yet.

"Couldn't sleep. She got to be in work in three hours anyway. So what are we doing today?" As he asked that question, the door bell rung. The three Smiths headed down to answer.

* * *

**So, first half of the morning sorted. Next part is coming soon!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I can't improve if I have no feedback to work from.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	10. Meeting the Jacksons properly

**Right, next chapter done and dusted. Next chapter should be ready tomorrow night. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Meeting the Jacksons properly

Maria Jackson awoke that morning, wondering what had changed overnight. Then she remembered. The day before, she had help her new neighbour, Sarah Jane Smith and her son Steven, defeat an alien race called the Bane, who had tried to take over the population through a fizzy drink called Bubble Shock. All but two per cent of the population had enjoyed Bubble Shock. Her dad had been one of the 98% taken over by the Bane after Sarah Jane had tried to reason with the lead Bane, Mrs. Wormwood. Luckily for Maria, both her and her Mum had been one of the two per cent unaffected, which had resulted in her mum being chased around her bedroom by her boyfriend Ivan. Afterward, Sarah Jane had adopted a boy her age who had been grown from the DNA of the people who had gone on the factory tour. This had included Maria. Sarah had named him Luke. Luke John Smith. The boy who looked Fourteen but was in reality only a day old. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and towards the front door.

"And where do you think you're going at this time on a Sunday Morning?" her dad asked, coming out of the kitchen, taking her by surprise.

"Over to Sarah Jane's" she replied after regaining her composer.

"At nine am. Mostly likely there'll still be in bed. Come on, fry-up."

Maria sighed and headed for the Kitchen where Danielle was sat waiting. "Tried to go to Sarah Jane's too?" Danielle asked.

"Yes" Maria sighed sitting opposite her sister.

"Hey, don't get all moody with me, I tried as well."

"Yeah but you want to go over there and flirt with Steven."

"Hey, that's uncalled for sis; I don't do anything like that."

"Oh, yes you do!"

"I don't. Dad!"

At this point Alan re-entered the kitchen. "Will you two stop bickering? I had enough of that during the last few months. Now here, breakfast."

* * *

Wiping her plate with her fried bread, Maria looked at her dad. "I was thinking of inviting Sarah Jane and the boys over today. You know, so we can get to know them and they can get to know us better." Maria nor Danielle hadn't told their dad Luke's name yet.

"Good idea. What about that girl you two were with yesterday? Kelsey was it? What about her?" Their dad asked.

"I don't think she'll be talking to us after what happened yesterday" Danielle said, looking downwards.

"Oh, ok." Alan knew teenage girls could fall out over anything. At least Maria had Sarah's adopted son as a friend. Even though he still didn't know his name, he thought that he probably would be a good friend to Maria. Plus there was Sarah's other son, Steven. He looked to be about the same age as Danielle.

Maria went into the living room to watch cartoons on the telly while Danielle went back up to her room. Alan knew that, although she put on a brave face in public, she was still hurting from the divorcee. Danielle had always been Chrissie's favourite while Maria was a daddy's girl. As it got closer to eleven Maria walked past the kitchen door heading for the front door. "I'm going over to Sarah Jane's now." She called.

"Ok." And with that, she opened the front door and ran across the room and rang the door bell. It felt like a life time until the door opened to reveal Steven with Sarah Jane and Luke steeping of the last step.

"Hey Maria," Steven said in a cheerfully happy voice.

"Morning," she replied. "Sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over, meet my dad properly?"

Sarah sighed. "Ok, Maria. But one rule. No mention of what we do. Got that?"

"Sure."

"Mum," Steven started. "Should we talk with Luke first? About you know what."

"Already done." Sarah replied. "Spoke to him while you were on with Sue. Now come on." And with that, she led Luke out of the door. Steven followed closing and locking the door.

"Come on," Maria started to jog back over the road. As she looked down the road, she saw Kelsey and a gang of girls standing outside number 20. The group looked back at her and then turned and headed into number 18. Maria sighed. Isolated by a gang of girls. Still, at least she still had Luke as a friend and Steven as a sort-of big brother figure. He would help both of them fit in, despite the fact that he was a Year 11 and they would be in Year 10.

Just then, Steven tapped her on the shoulder. "Forget them. There're no good anyway. Come on." And the four of them entered the house.

* * *

"Dad, we're back." Maria called as they entered. Her dad was in the kitchen making tea, sandwiches and cakes onto a tray, and taking it into the living room. Maria, Sarah Jane and the boys went in and sat down as Alan and Danielle joined them.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get to know your name?" Alan asked Luke, who instantly lost his nerves.

"LLL...uuu..." he started.

"It's Luke," Steven said. "Sorry. He gets shy, round people he doesn't know."

"Oh, it's okay Luke. Maria has the same problem sometimes." Alan told him. "And Danielle used to be the same."

"Dad!" Maria and Danielle complained. Steven smiled, knowing that the girls had a good relationship with their dad, unlike the one he had.

"Don't worry. I used to be the same. Maybe due to my upbringing." Steven continued the conversation.

"Steven, don't bring that up!" Sarah said. "Sorry about that, Alan was it? Steven's father hasn't been around much and I had a bit of a problem a few years back, meaning he spent most of his life with his grandparents. And Luke's been in care all his life."

"Really. Why was that?" Alan asked, he, Danielle and Maria were genuinely concerned, Alan as to why and the girls on the cover story the Smiths had come up with about Luke's adoption.

"Mum put Luke into care when he was born." Steven started. "Then a few months ago, she found him at Ealing care home, when she was doing a piece on its closure. She put in an adoption form in and it was accept but when we when to collect him, we found he had been kidnapped by the people who ran the Bubble Shock factory. When me and mum came from an interview with the person in charge yesterday, we found him and brought him home."

"Oh right," Alan started, before he was interrupted by the opening of the front door and the arrival of the girl's Mum, Chrissie.

"Alan, Maria. Danielle. Haven't you finished unpacking yet?" she started as she walking into the room, before noticing the Smiths on the settee. "Sorry. Didn't know you had company. Chrissie Jackson. And you are?"

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith. And these are my sons, Steven and Luke." Sarah answered.

"Right. Well at least he wearing something better that yesterday." Chrissie said Steven felt something on his arm and turned to see Luke wimping into his arm.

"Mum, I think we should go." He said, knowing that Luke was scared. He was worried about the full effect of all this on Luke.

"Sorry we can't stay. But we need to go and sort things out. Goodbye." Sarah said.

"We'll see you later then girls." Steven added. And the three of them left.

Maria was concerned. She'd seen how Luke had acted when he met her dad yesterday, and today he was totally difference. And he got worse when her mum arrived. And the look Danielle gave her made her think that she was thinking the exact same thing. How hard was it going to be to get him ready for the world?

* * *

Back in the attic of Number 13, Steven was voicing the same concerns that the girls was thinking about to his mum.

"He'll get through it Steven." His mum said.

"But mum, just look at today. Yesterday he was fine when we meet Alan. Today, he froze and got worse when Mrs Jackson arrived. What are we going to do? He be starting school in a week, he needs some experience before then."

"We'll manage, we always do Steven. We had for the last few years, and we will now, for Luke's sake."

"Ok, Mum. We'll manage. I'll just have to watch out for him a lot more that I would if he was a normal brother."

"Steven John Smith, you're a softer at heart." His mum got up out of her chair and hugged him.

"I learned from the best Mum." He smiled back, unaware that their conversion had been heard.

* * *

When they had got back, Steven had lead Luke to his room and left him to recover. Now he was looking for his brother and mum and had arrived outside the attic door. He had heard the whole conversation, knowing that what he had said the night before about being hard to look after was all true, despite what his mum said. He wimped at what he heard.

"Luke?" Steven asked as he opened the door to the attic. Luke scared, turned and ran back down the stairs to his room. "Luke!" Steven shouted after him. What had he done?

* * *

**Right, so half way through the rewrite, ten down ten to go. Shouldn't be too long before this is at the same point as the old version.**

**Please review. At this point in the old version, I had three reviews. Please, I can only improve if I have some feedback on the uploaded chapters.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	11. Brotherly Love

**Right, Chapter 11 done. Just a few minor grammer corrections and changes. I'll be putting Chapter 12 up on Saturday after I've got some exteral reviews about it. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Brotherly Love

"Luke!" Steven shouted after him. He was scared. He didn't know Luke had been at the attic door. If he had, he wouldn't have mentioned anything about his social problems.

His mum came up behind him. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"He heard." Steven said. "How could I let him hear that? What kind of brother am I?"

"Oh," was the reply. "Go on. Go and explain to him what you mean."

"Right" and he start to head down the stairs before stopping and turning back to her. "And mum, thanks." And he finished going down the stairs.

* * *

Luke lay on his bed, thinking about what he had heard. He knew that it would be hard to fit in, but didn't know how hard it would be. He had been fine talking to Mr. Jackson the day before, but today. He had just frozen when Mr. Jackson asked him for his name, and when Mrs Jackson arrived, he just buried himself into his brother's shoulder. He knew he needed help, but he didn't know how to ask for it.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" he heard his brother asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Why did you say that?"

"Luke, I'm sorry. But in fairness, I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known you were there. I know it's hard. I sorta know what you're going through." Steven replied.

"You do?" Luke asked, surprised at that statement.

"Yeah. When I first moved here, I knew nobody. I was a nobody. It took me so long to get any friends I nearly gave up. Luckily, Emily was friendly to me; she's known me for so long, and soon, I became friends with her friends. Just remember that Luke. Whoever Maria becomes friends with, will most likely become friends with you."

Luke looked at him confused. "Who is Emily?"

Steven sighed. How could he explain Emily to Luke? "She is my...girlfriend." He said.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"A girlfriend is a girl who is more that a friend. There are someone who you are in love with, who you want to spend your life with."

"Ok. Could you explain more?"

"Sure. What do you want to know, little bro?"

"Little Bro?"

"Sure. You are my little brother. And I'm going to help you. Both socially and in other ways. We're going to get through this. The both of us. Nothing is going to stop us. Ok."

"Ok." And with that the two brothers start talking, Steven informing his little brother of the important things he'd would need to know to survive school.

* * *

A few hours later, the two brothers entered the attic surprising their mum. "So, everything sorted now? Are you okay now, Luke? Look, I'm sorry about what was said earlier."

"I'm okay. I am sorry I was listening. I just did not want to be alone." Luke answered her. "But it's all ok now. Steven told me everything I will need to know for school."

"Really. Thanks Steven."

"No problem Mum. Now, what's for dinner?" Steven said.

Sarah chuckled. Teenagers! "Oh, you and your stomach. Come on."

* * *

**So Chapter 11 and we're over halfway towards the point I decided to rewrite the series.**

**Please review. The more feedback I get, the better I can make the series.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	12. Luke's Thoughts

**Right, I said Saturday. But I'm bored and since this is already done, I thought I'd put it up tonight (It's half Eleven UK Time) so I can spent the rest of the weekend working on Revenge of the Slitheen and the debut of the Langers. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Luke's Thoughts

**Luke's POV**

It is all so new. Then, I am only 36 hours old, even though I am supposed to be 14. It feels weird to me. Then again, I suppose to everyone else, I am weird. I think Mr. Jackson and Mrs Jackson think that, Mrs Jackson more so than Mr. Jackson. I know Maria doesn't think of me like that. Nor does Danielle.

Nor does Steven or Sarah Jane – Mum. I'm confused. What do I call her? Sarah Jane or Mum? Even though she isn't my real mum. I don't have a mum. She is the closer thing I going to have. Just like Steven is going to be the closer thing I going to have to a brother. And Maria and Danielle are more like sisters than friends, even though I am supposed to have a sister – Steven's sister Susan. He called her his half-sister. When I asked him about that, he told me that they had the same dad but different mums. Susan's mum had died before Steven was born. A long while before, so Sar-Mum said. Apparently, Sarah Jane is Susan's godmother. When I asked her what one of them was, she told me she did not know but she would look it up for me. I knew they would most likely be doing that a lot.

In fact, that is what they are doing right now. Sarah – Mum is upstairs in the attic on her computer, while Steven is in his room on his laptop. I feel a bit silly now, as he had cleared this room out the day before while Sarah Jane – Mum was making me something to eat and I didn't know why. When I asked Mum, she told me that this had been Steven's study room and since the other bedrooms were full of junk, as she put it, this had to become my room. I just feel silly. Steven lost a room in my coming here, but he does not mind. Apparently, he has always wanted a young sibling. And now, he says he has gained two. Me and Maria, and a sort of same age sibling in Danielle. Like I said, I think of them as my sisters, so does Steven.

It is just so hard, everything. Steven told me all about school and told me things I will need to know before I go there. I just glad I have Steven and Maria to help me. Hopefully, I will make friends. And hopefully, they will all be like Steven and Maria, not Maria's short time friend Kelsey. Just thinking of her makes me scared. And to think, somewhere in me is her DNA. But then, so is Maria's. And Danielle's. And Steven's. Meaning that some of Mum's is in me as well.

It is going to be hard but I think I can manage it. Mum's come down from the attic and knocked on my door. She said it is time for bed. Even though, I have been lying on my bed in my Pyjamas, well Steven's old ones, for a few hours now. She turns the lights off and leaves me to fall to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 12 up.**

**Please review. Especially with this chapter since I want to know if I got Luke's character spot on!**

**Thanks Kuyoyo**


	13. Revenge of the Slitheen Part 1

**Ok, the brand-sparking new version of Revenge introducing the Langer siblings. And with more and improved scenes. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13 Revenge of the Slitheen Part 1

The next week passed by quickly. There were no alien threats to deal with. Luke had properly introduced himself to Alan, but still kept well out of Chrissie's way, though Steven was doing exactly the same. Later in the week, Maria invited them over for her and Danielle's joint birthday party. The two Smith brothers had gone into town to buy each of them a present, one each ever though Steven was paying for both of them. Luke had bought them each a diary to keep a record of their adventures, while Steven bought Maria a necklace chain, which he then put a number of rocks that he had been given by a travelling salesman from the planet Shan Shen, after he gave him a helping hand after his ship crashed in Ealing Park and decided to use the diamonds the salesman had given them to make Danielle a pair of earrings. They had loved both of their presents from the boys, while Sarah Jane gave them a book of alien species just in case there was an invasion and she wasn't around.

As well, the Smiths had joined Alan and the girls shopping in Ealing Broadway to get Luke some new clothes, school uniform, shoes, trainers and other equipment he would need for school, and Steven some new stuff as well. Sarah had told him he would pay for his own normal clothes, and she would pay for his uniform. Now they had everything sorted for Luke, it was just a matter of making sure he was ok at school that he wasn't picked on.

Steven luckily had a solution. He hadn't told his mum, he hadn't had time, but he had been suggested for Head boy at school when they started back, or in Luke and the girls' case, there for the first time. He wouldn't know until they got to school on Monday, not that he wasn't confided that he would become Head Boy, and that Emily would be Head Girl as well.

* * *

It was the night before school started. Steven was heading for his room. He had spent most of the day clearing out the two spare bedrooms: one as the spare room, the other as his study/rehearsal room. He was just passing Luke's door and saw the light was still on. He popped his head round the door and saw that Luke was sat up in bed, just like over a week ago on his first night.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm worried about tomorrow. You know, school and everything. I only really know you and Maria, and I'm not sure about it." Luke said.

"Luke, listen to me," Steven started as he moved towards Luke's bed and sat down on the edge. "It all going to be fine. Me and the girls will look out for you, just like Danielle and me will be watching out for Maria as well. It's all going to be ok."

"Ok." Luke said.

"Now, you get to sleep. We need to be up early in the morning."

"Night." And Steven left the room.

Next morning in the Smith Household was chaotic. All Steven did was shout and ask his mum where everything was. "Mum, have you seen my tie?" "Mum, have you seen my bag?" And if that wasn't enough, he spent far too long getting ready and too long eating breakfast, meaning the only way they would get to school on time was for Sarah to drop them off. She had been planning to do that anyway. Soon, they were at the school. Sarah got out of the car to let Luke out of the back, Steven getting out of the other side of the car. Maria and Danielle came up to them. Steven felt a bit guilty. He and Luke had promised the girls that they would walk with them to school that morning, but his' problems had put a dent in that plan.

"Hi," Maria said.

"Hey Hey" Danielle said sliding up next to Steven.

"You take care," Sarah said.

"Yeah, bye Mum. See you tonight." Steven said.

"Goodbye...Mum," Luke said.

"Mum? Don't think so... Sarah Jane's just fine." She told him.

Just then, Steven felt someone slide alongside him, before kissing him on the check. "Morning sweetie." Emily said.

"Morning" He replied before kissing her.

"Uh, gross," Maria said.

"Morning Maria, Luke." Emily said. Steven had introduced Emily to Luke during the last week, mainly because Luke knew about her and it would avoid one awkward explanation today. "Morning Danielle" She said bitterly.

"Hello Emily" Danielle replied in the same tone. The two girls hadn't got off to the best of starts

"Bye kids," Sarah said, kissing Luke on the cheek before getting back into the car and driving off. Behind them, a group of boys started laughing. One boy looked at them like they had three heads before he was dragged away by his, presumable, older sister.

"Why are they doing that?" Luke asked Maria, confused.

The five teens started walking towards the building.

"First day and your mum's kissing you goodbye" Maria answered.

"Is that bad?"

"Bit embarrassing" She paused. "And I got the feeling she wanted you to call her Mum."

Luke frowned. "She said she didn't"

"It's not what she said, more how she said it" But Luke looked at her, even more confused than he had been.

"Yeah bro. Mum really doesn't really know how to do mum things." Steven said.

Suddenly, the teens stop and looked a large flash building.

"That's a bit flashy" Danielle said.

"That wasn't there at the end of term" Steven said.

"It was built during the holidays, there was an article about it in the paper," Luke said.

"So what's inside?" Maria asked, grabbing Luke by the arm and heading over towards the main school building. The other three shrugged before following them in.

**

* * *

**

Earlier

"Clyde! Kim! Come on, time to get up!" The joyous voice of Carla Langer called up the stairs to try and wake her two kids. Ever since her good-for-nothing husband Paul had ran off with her sister Melba, she had tried to single-handedly raised her two kids. It had been hard, what with her son, Clyde, being expelled from his school after he blamed her for his father's departure. Though things had now settled down, the only way she thought she could get out of her good-for-nothing ex's hanging shadow was to leave Hammersmith and move to Ealing. She had got a job transfer from the office in Hammersmith to the one on Ealing Broadway and managed to get her kids into the local Comprehensive.

"Mum" The voice of her daughter snapped Carla out of her thoughts. "Where are my trousers?"

Carla moved from the kitchen to the foot of the stairs. "Why aren't you wearing your skirt love?" She called. "Clyde. Get your butt outta that bed right this minute!"

"Urgh, Mum" Clyde's voice floated down the stairs. Despite the fact there was a little over a year between the two, Kim's maturity and Clyde's immaturity made it seem like there was a lot more between them. "Why you shouting at quarter to eight during a school holiday?"

Kim popped her head round her door. "Clyde, it's not the holidays anymore." She turned to look down the stairs. "Because I don't want to wear that tatter old thing!"

Carla wasn't surprised. Her daughter was, for all her maturity, a tom-boy. Although she still did all the girly-girl things like sleepovers and shopping, she preferred to play sports or go down the local park with the boys and skateboard. She preferred wearing sporty (and male) clothes to skirts and dresses, and trainers instead of high heels. She was, in effect, her brother's social double in every way but gender. "Love, what about that skirt your grandma bought you for the birthday? I've never seen you wearing it!"

Kim sighed. She didn't want to tell her mum but the shoes that she had bought her for school killed her feet and were about three sizes too small. She'd much rather wear her black Converse instead. Even though they had moved to Ealing at the start of the holiday, she hadn't really meet anyone that went to the school she was going to. She had bumped into a gang of teenagers in Ealing Broadway a week before the Bubble Shock leak. She had sort-of got talking to them, and they said they went to the school and that very few people actually worn proper shoes. "Fine" She called before turning to go back into her room.

Carla sighed before jogging up the stairs and into Clyde's room to pull the quilt off Clyde's bed. "Clyde Langer! Get up right now!"

"Urgh" He groaned before he finally, slowly, climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face before returning to his room to get ready.

Carla smiled and walked along to her daughter's room to see her stuffing something into her bag. "Erm, what was that then young lady?" She asked suspiciously.

"What was what?" Kim faked surprise.

"Don't play that card young lady. What were you just putting in your bag?"

"My old school stuff" Kim lied. Not that she really was lying. Moving school halfway through doing your GCSEs was the worst time to do it. She had already put her old school work in while the school had sent the work they had for her straight to the school. What she actually had shoved into her bag were her Converse. Once she was out of sight of the house, in the park, she could change her shoes so her feet weren't aching by the time school was over.

"Oh, right then. Clyde, you ready yet?" Carla called. Clyde appeared in the doorway looking the scruff he was. His shirt hanging out over his trousers, his tie so short most of it was stuffed down inside his shirt. Rather than the branded new shoes she had bought him, he was wearing his old scruff trainers. "Oi, that's not ready for school. Your tie's too short. Your shirt not tucked in. And go and put those shoes on right now."

"Mum" Clyde complained. "This is how I dressed at Hammersmith Comp. Anyway, those shoes kill my feet. Mum, I'm not a size 4!"

"Clyde!" Carla snapped. "Ok, sorry. I forgot you two are so grown up now. But your sister's not complaining about her shoes now is she?" Kim looked down at her feet. "Oh, right. Now come on. You're gonna be late!" And Carla herded the pair down the stairs and out of the door. Clyde looked at his sister who shrugged and started walking.

As the pair turned into the park at the end of the road, Kim was glad she was going to stop and change into her trainers. For one thing, her feet were already throbbing having only walked a few hundred yards. She slowed to a stop.

Clyde noticed his sister had stopped and turned around. "What the hell?" He said, as he watched her unzip her bag.

"Not a word to mum" Kim said, pulling her Converse out of her bag before sitting down on a nearby bench.

Clyde watched her take her school shoes off one at a time, realising what was wrong. "You hate your shoes too!" He started laughing.

"Oi, shut up!" Kim shouted, tying the laces on her trainers. "They're all right, if they were the right size." Kim finished tying, before picking her shoes up and putting them in her bag. "Besides, when have I ever worn proppa shoes for school? When have you?" She retoured. "We're the Langers. We don't do proppa shoes. Besides, I heard everyone at this school wear trainers anyway. Now come on!"

"Oh, just 'cause you held us up" Clyde teased.

"Oi!" Kim slapped Clyde on the arm before taking off in a sprint. Clyde grinned before sprinting off after her.

Soon they reached the school, both out of breath. Both of them were great sports plays, though neither liked track events that much. As they walked through the yard, they passed an unusual scene for a secondary school. A mum, well she seemed to be a mum even though she looked old enough to be the lad's granny, kissing her youngest son goodbye. Clyde looked at the scene and stared at them like they were weird. Kim then recognised who two of the teens were. The boy and girl stood wearing their uniforms with cardigans. She had meet them two weeks earlier. They had been two of the gang she had started chatting to in town, the two who had told her about the school and how everyone acted. The others were a mystery. She finally noticed the look on Clyde's face as they walked past. "Clyde!" she whispered before dragging him away.

"What?" He said stunned.

"What in the world were you doing?" She asked.

"What? They're look weird. I mean that boy. Why did he let his mum kiss him?" Clyde said. Kim then noticed the two younger teens from earlier were heading in their direction. She hit Clyde on the arm. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Shut up" Kim said, pointing at the pair.

Clyde turned to look. "Oh. Bet he's under the thumb then!" He said. Kim hit him again. "What?"

"They don't look like they're going out" Kim said. "In fact, I don't think he even knows how to act around girls. Now come on!"

* * *

In the school hall, Maria and Luke were sat in the middle. Nobody had sat nearer them.

"I'm feeling anxious" Luke said. This was his first day at school after all.

"So am I" Maria said.

"But you've been to school before.""

"Not this one."

"Does that matter?" Luke asked trying desperately to understand.

The boy from early bashed into Maria's side. "Budge up" He demanded, and plonked himself down next to her. "You new today?"

Maria answered him. "Yep, Maria."

"I'm Clyde" He replied, looking straight ahead. He was a tall, good-looking lad, with an easy, self-assured manner. "New, too. Probably hang around with you until I meet some **cooler** people."

"Charming!" Maria snorted.

"How do you do?" Luke extended his hand. "I'm Luke Smith."

Clyde shook his hand unimpressed. "'Kay that was a joke... now I mean it." He said.

Just then, the head teacher, Mr. Blakeman walked onto the stage at the front snapping the three teens' attention to the front.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of the hall, Steven had his eyes fixed firmly on Luke and Maria. He felt he like he needed to protect the two of them. Mainly Luke. Despite everything he had taught him over the past week, he was still very much socially naive, and Steven knew he would be an easy target for bullies. Danielle sat next to him, watching Maria like a hawk.

Emily was watching them too. After introducing her to the pair, he noticed she had gained a certain sister-like bond, just like he had. She and Maria had spent hours the day after shopping, while she and Luke had talked endlessly about school. He knew she would do everything she could to help Luke.

He looked over at his mates: his band mates Mark, Alex and Scott and their girlfriends Hannah, Jade and Cheryl as well as the others: Jake, Danny, Tommy and Johnny. Together, the four girls made up the band's groupies, 'the explorer girls' as everyone called them. They too were looking at Luke, Maria and the other lad that had since joined them.

"Leave them alone" Steven told them. In was traditional that year 11s played a prank on all new students, or 'newbies' as they called them, within their first week at the school, usually on their first day. This meant that the first week of the new school year had large number of pranks pulled on the Year 7 kids. No year had ever got away with anything, usually because the head boy and girl would stop everything before they got out of hand. And that meant that, if he was made head boy, that was his job.

Jake looked at him, shocked. "Why you telling us not to, Steve? You're not head boy yet? And it's not like you know them."

Emily broke in at this point. "Yes he does. The girl is his new neighbour and the boy sat next to her on the left is..." she broke off for a second. "His brother."

Steven just looked at his mates. They had shocked looks on their faces. Tommy was the first to speak. "Since when have you had a brother?"

Steven launched into the explanation as Blakeman spoke to the assemble students. As he finish, he heard the end of Blakeman's speech saying that the two year 11 who had been selected for the roles of head boy and girl would be picked out of the hall in a moment secretly. Just then, both Steven and Emily were tapped on the shoulder by Mr. Cunningham, the head of pastoral care. Steven knew what this was. Every year, the head boy and head girl was tapped on the shoulder on the first day to be pulled out of the hall and assembly. Quickly and quietly, without anyone noticing the two teens left the hall and headed for Mr. Cunningham's office.

He followed them in. "Right." He said. "You two, as I expect you have guessed, have been selected to take the roles of Head Boy and Girl. Here you go." And he handed a badge over to each of them, before the two of them swapped them over as he had given them the wrong one. Quickly, the pair left the room and headed for the Head pupils' special room.

Once inside, Steven spoke up. "Get in there. Em, we're the most powerfully students in the school."

Emily grinned. "I know. And that means Jake and them have to listen to you and leave Luke and Maria alone. Now, how are we gonna to keep this a secret until later?" She asked.

Steven thought for a moment, before he started unbuttoning her cardigan. "Steven. Not now. Wait 'til my birthday."

Steven stressed a giggle for the second time that day. "No. I've had an idea. We have to pin the badge onto our ties, correct? But, it doesn't say where on the tie we have to pin in onto. So for now, pass me yours," Emily handed him her badge. "And we pinned it to the bottom of the tie. And then button our cardigans back up. Now do mine." Emily did exactly the same for Steven. "See. Now nobody will know 'til everything has been sorted out later on. Come on, assembly finished now. Off to tutor." And arm in arm the pair set off for their tutor.

* * *

Steven and Emily trying to slip into their tutor room be undetected. "Mr Smith. Ms. Williams" Miss Conner said.

"Sorry we're late miss" Steven said, nodding at her.

"Oh, don't worry" she replied before turning back to speak to the whole class. Steven and Emily went and sat down with their mates. Danielle, Steven noticed, seemed to have latched onto the group and was flirting with Tommy. Steven noticed that Tommy was flirting back. He was actually surprised that Tommy hadn't got a girlfriend yet, since he had been voted the second best-looking boy at Park Vale at the end of the previous school year (Steven had being voted best looking boy) and was really popular. After Emily, Steven and Tommy had been friends for years. Tommy actually lived further down the same street as Emily and Steven's grandparents lived in and he and Steven had played together as kids. He'd been the person who stood up for Steven when he first arrived in Ealing. It wasn't hard to see why Tommy was so popular. He was tall, good looking with long dark brown hair. He was, in a way, very similar to Steven. Even in the way they dressed. If you looked at them from a far, you would be hard pressed not to realise that they weren't twins. The only real different between then was that Tommy was a tad-bit taller that Steven.

As Steven thought back to his first day at the school, the girl who had dragged the boy who had looked at him, Emily, Danielle, Maria and Luke earlier walked over to them. "Erm, is this seat taken?" She asked Steven, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. No, it's not" Steven saved himself. "Sorry. Steven Smith" Suddenly he realised. "Aren't you the girl from town a few weeks ago?" He asked.

"Oh, you are a bright 'um then" She teased. She was tall, dressed in a shirt and skirt with a pair of black Converse which surprisingly, Steven thought, worked. "I'm Kim. Kim Langer. New here. You?"

Steven chuckled. "No. Fifth year. So what's your story then?" He asked.

"New start" Kim shrugged. "The old house reminds mum too much of dad."

"What happened?" Steven asked, knowing all too well what reminders of departed parents can be like to those left behind.

"He ran off with my Aunt Mel four years ago. We haven't seen or heard from him since then. And mum wanted to just get away from everything that reminded her of him."

"What, except you" Steven turned and noticed Danielle had been listened to his and Kim's conversation. "Sorry, Danielle Jackson. First Day too! My parents split!"

Soon, the three teens were sat chatting and joking. As the bell rang, the three got up and continued chatting as they headed off for lessons.

* * *

Maria was sat in the canteen, distractedly pushing her food around the plate. So far today, she had been show around the new building that smelt like batteries, and was now looking at what looked like pasta bolognaise. She was wondering where Luke was, so that she wasn't sat on her own anymore. Just then Clyde came up to her. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Only if I'm not gonna shame you," She replied, haughtily.

"Well, I either sit here with you, or sit there with that." He indicated the only other free seat, next to an overweight, nerdy boy a year or two younger than them.

"What – there's someone worse than me?"

"Just" Clyde said. But he didn't really mean it.

"So where are you from?" Maria asked.

"Hammersmith. My folks split up. I moved here with my mum and sister."

"That's like me only I moved here with my dad. And my sister." She added like an after-thought.

The pair smiled at one another. Then Clyde looked away. "How's that for you?" he asked, coolly. He had to maintain his public image.

"Better than when they were rowing all the time"

Clyde nodded an agreement and went to put a forkful of food into his mouth. The folk froze in mid-air. He stared down at the Sheppard's pie. It was mottled with mould.

"Look at that!" he cried, horrified. "What kind of slop are they serving here? Leftovers from last term or something?" Clyde shoved the fork through his food. It was full of revolting green, blue and grey furry patches. Totally inedible.

"Mr Blakeman!" he called, attracting the head's attention as he passed through the canteen.

"What?" Blakeman snapped.

"Look at this" Clyde tipped the plate so he could see. "How am I supposed to eat that?"

"Just pick out the bad bits," Blakeman replied airily, and he moved off, humming to himself. It was as if he didn't care. Or he wasn't surprised.

"Huh!" Clyde grunted. "That leaves me with one pea."

Maria looked down at her food. "Mine's off too! It's digusting!"

They stared at one another in disbelief.

"What's wrong with this place? It stinks of electric, the food's rotten..." Clyde trailed off. "There's something _really_ weird going on here." Having complained about the food, Clyde turned to other matters. "And that's not the only thing weird around here! Why are you friends with that Luke kid?" He said, not realising that there was someone stood behind him. Three people. Maria chuckled. "What?"

"Clyde, allow me to introduce Steven Smith, Luke's older brother. And Danielle, my sister." She said, pointing behind him. Clyde turned and saw Steven. "Steven Danielle, this is Clyde Langer, new today as well."

Steven smiled and sat down beside him. "Yeah, I knew that" He said. "Maria, this is Kim. His sister."

"Kim!" Clyde looked sheepishly at his sister before turning back to Steven. "Look, no offence, but your brother is a bit weird."

Steven looked at him. "It's not his fault. He's been in care all his life, until last week he's only ever been in care. He's never been to school, never had friends, and never had experience of a life outside the home. And then he was kidnapped. Me and my mum found him wandering outside the Bubble Shock factory the day it exploded. We had officially adopted him, well took him back." He saw Clyde's shocked face. "He is actually my brother, it's just mum's a journalist and she couldn't handle two young kid – I was barely two when Luke was born – plus dad was away and didn't know mum was pregnant, so she put Luke into care for his own good, and mine as well. She was worried about leaving both of us alone when she went off in search of stories."

"What about your dad?" Clyde asked. Maria was looking at him in the same way. He still hadn't told Maria what his dad did.

"He was working on a secret mission of MI5," He said. "He was sub-sectioned from the Navy. He was a doctor with them and was transferred just after I was born. We haven't seen him in ten years."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Last time I saw him was at my sixth birthday party. That's ten years ago end of the month. So what about you then?" Steven asked Clyde.

"Dad ran off four years ago, with my aunt." He answered. And the five teens got chatting about family life, not realising Luke was about to get the shock of his life.

* * *

At the same time, Luke was at his locker, sorting everything out. He had spent most of the day on his own. Maria was in a different class to him, and while he was hanging round with Clyde in class, he got a distinct impression that he was trying to get away from him. Sighing, although he liked school and liked learning, he couldn't wait till school ended so he could see Sarah Jane, Steven, Maria and Danielle.

Then, as he turned, he was surrounded by four large boys. From what Luke could tell, they looked to be in Steven and Danielle's year. Suddenly, without Luke saying anything to them, they attacked him, punching and kicking him. From the way no one was coming to help the corridor was empty.

After a long while, he heard a shout. "Oi. Stop that." Followed by "Get back here." Then a cry of "Gotta ya!" He saw someone kneel down beside him. He turned and saw Emily smiling at him. "You ok?" She asked.

Luke took a moment to recognise the owner of the other voice. It was only when he knelt by him that he realised who it was. "Luke. Why did they attack you?" his brother asked him.

"I don't know." Luke answered truthfully. "They just attacked me."

"Swines." Steven said. "Don't they know you're new?"

Mr. Cunningham had been called from his office to see to the incident. It was luck as well that he was Luke's form tutor as well. When he arrived, he immediately decided something. "Luke, go to my office please, I'll sort you out there." Then remembered something. "Just follow the signs. In fact, Emily, could you show him the way and wait with him please?"

Nodding, Emily helped Luke up and headed for the detention room. Steven got up, full of anger. Who would do something so horrid to such a sweet boy? And why? He was only a week old. This was his first day ever at school. Why? But he was sure of one thing. They were gonna pay.

* * *

**So, Chapter 13. 13 down, 7 to go before I've rewritten all the already completed chapters.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of the new version.**

**Thanks Kuyoyo**


	14. Revenge of the Slitheen Part 2

**Right, 'The Steven Smith Adventures' is back! In preparation for the start of the new series in 15 days time, I'm returning to work on this. For the next two weeks, Updates will be as soon as I've re-written or written the chapter. After the 11th October, updates will be Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday or Sunday to fill the SJA void (Although the show is on on Fridays and most likely Saturdays as well). So, enjoy the return of the team as I finish Revenge of the Slitheen.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Revenge of the Slitheen Part 2

By the start of the last lesson of the day, Steven was wishing the day was already over. He'd already seen his brother attacked by bullies and had already dealt detentions.

But he was glad that he had science. At least, he thought, he'd be able to have a nice easy lesson with Mr Jeffery. How wrong he was.

All lesson, Jeffery rattled on about Faraday Cages and electronics instead of being the nervous fidgeting wreak he had been just six weeks early. And every few minutes, an unusual farting sound came from where he was standing. Everyone was glad when the lesson was over. Steven, Danielle, Kim and the others were especially glad since they were bored out of their minds. Danielle had spent most of the lesson flirting with Tommy while Kim, Steven and the rest of the boys had been talking about the school's sport teams. Steven had been told by Jake that he had been appointed as the school's rugby team captain.

"Thank god. Did you smell them deadly Jeffery was letting off?" Jake asked him, as they left the building.

"God yeah. I nearly hurled a few times. God they were awful." Steven replied as he scanned the crowd of students in front of them looking for Luke and Maria. He spotted them walking with that Clyde he had met at lunch. Then he noticed his mum's car parked by the front gate. "Oh. Seems I've got a lift. See you guys tomorrow."

"Don't forget music practice tomorrow." Scott shouted. "Cunningham wants us to perform at Christmas disco."

"I won't." And he, Danielle and Kim headed towards them. "Hey Bro, how was your first day?" he asked his brother. "Apart from the bullies."

"Ok," Luke replied without his usual cheer.

"Luke," Steven started, but by now they had reached the car. His mum was out of the car.

"Hey. You two ready?" She said.

Steven was a bit surprised. "Mum, what're doing here? You never come to pick me up before."

"Well, I wanted to see how Luke's first day was." She replied.

"It was ok," Luke said again, almost exactly the same as the first time.

"You sure?" she asked him.

"Yes."

Steven thought it would be best to wait until they got home to tell his mum both his good news and about what happened to Luke early. He turned to Maria and Danielle. "Wanna lift?" he asked.

Maria smiled. "Sure."

Danielle grinned. "Yeah, why not."

"Great," Steven said before turning to his mum, who was fussing over Luke. "Mum, is it alright if we give the girls a lift?"

Sarah smiled. "Sure. Come on then boys." She said before turning to Luke again. "Are you sure everything when ok?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Clyde whispered into Maria's ear. "What's her problem?" He didn't realise Sarah heard him, as did Steven.

"Come on, let's go." He said, bundling Maria and Luke into the back of the car, before getting in the front as his mum pulled off.

"Who was the rude kid?" she asked.

"Clyde Langer. He's new as well. Same circumstances as me." Maria said.

"And his Sister Kim" Steven added. "Same class as me and Danielle."

"In what way?"

"Parents spilt. Just the two of them and their mum. Dad ran off with another woman four years ago." Steven finished, as the car turned into their driveway.

Soon, Alan had joined them on the driveway. He was teasing the girls about getting a lift. Steven looked on envious of them; they at least had a good relationship with one of their parents. He really didn't have a very good relationship with his mum, and one with his dad was virtually non-existent. Soon, Steven made the excuse to go and get changed, when his mum decided to send Luke in with him as Maria and Danielle headed over to their house to do the same thing. Steven felt he had a brotherly relationship with Luke, but a parental relationship with either one of his parents was going to be difficult to sort out.

* * *

After getting changed, Steven looked in on Luke, before going to his study room. He had decided to sort everything out for the next day to avoid any delays in the morning. Quickly, he found his guitar bag and pick up his instrument. He had been playing guitar for years now. His dad had taught him how to play when he was four years old before buying him his first guitar for his fifth birthday. The guitar he had now was his Christmas present from the year before. Sighing, he put the guitar in its case, and headed up to the attic to see what his mum was doing. She was sat at her desk, doing some research on the computer. "Hey, what you doing?" he asked.

She jumped slightly. "Just researching the building contractions who built the new block at the school. Coldfire Construction. They first appeared 18 months ago. And have built technology blocks at school around the world. New York, Paris, here in London." Just then, Luke came in.

"I kept making social mistakes today." He said.

"I made one too. Driving you to school when it's just around the corner? Kissing you goodbye? Well, we're both new hands at this." She replied.

"I don't know anyone except Maria and Clyde. Maria's in different classes to me most of the time and Clyde thinks I'm uncool."

"Well Clyde's not the only kid in the school."

"What if I make more mistakes?"

"Then you'll never make the same ones again. Listen, anyone is nervous starting a new school, a new job. I've never really acted like a mum before."

"Do I have to go?"

"I could take you out, teach you here. But you, Luke smith, you're going to live a normal life, as normal a life as I can give you."

"What if I get it wrong again? It makes me feel... stupid."

"Remember, you saved the world the day you were born. Not many people can say that."

"No one else can say that. That's the problem, nobody else is like me."

Steven sighed. He knew Luke was finding it hard. He didn't really fit it anywhere yet. Was he always going to be like this? Mum was now explaining to Luke what she'd being doing before her two boys had interrupted her. Then suddenly, the lights and the computer went off.

"Power Cut?" Luke asked as Sarah went through a drawer.

Sarah nodded. "The computer went pffft and guess who forgot to save her work..."

She found what she was looking for. A torch. But when she turned it on, it went straight off again.

Steven looked at his phone. It wasn't working.

"Oh, great" Sarah said. Then she remembered and glanced at her watch, flipping the face up to reveal the scanner. "I'll see how long it's gonna be' She continued. "I can check the local power grid on my..." She trailed off. The scanner watch was dead. "It never loses power" She paused, starring at the boy. "It _can't_ lose power."

Then, as soon as they had gone off, everything came back on.

"Weird" Sarah said, looking at her watch.

"It must be faulty" Luke offered.

Sarah shook her head. She wasn't convinced. And the look she was getting from Steven told her that he wasn't convinced about whatever had happened. Then she had a brainwave. "Or the same thing that cut the electric off, and cut the torch off..."

"Cut your watch too" Luke said, making the connection.

"No way was that a power cut." Steven said. "What kind of power cut causes phones to go off as well?"

"No idea." His mum replied. "Luke, why don't you have a lie down?" He nodded and headed for his room. She turned to her eldest. "What really happened at school today?"

"He was attacked, Mum. Beaten up by some lads in my year. Luckily, they didn't get away with it. Three weeks detention." When he saw the look on his mum's face, he sighed. "I got made Head Boy."

Sarah smiled. "Oh, that's fantastic Steven." She gave him a hug. "Who's Head Girl then?"

"Emily. It was her who help Luke after the beating, while I chased them down, and help Cunningham send them to the head's. Mum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you early. I want to let Luke tell you, but I think it's shook him up too much."

"One question though. Where was Maria when this happened?"

"With Clyde, Danielle and Kim in the dining room. I was there until a few moments before. Emily had met me near the corridor Luke's locker in. We saw them beating someone up, but it wasn't until we'd shouted and they ran until we noticed it was Luke."

"Fine. Should I mention it to Luke?" she asked.

"I don't think so, Mum. He'd know I told you. Anyway, I better go. Got some homework to find." He said before he left the attic.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah led her sons down the drive before they started the walk to the school. Luke was going on about his day. "Science is my first class today" He said "Lab 2A, with Mr. Jeffery."

"Watch out for him Luke. I'd get a peg from the bag if I were you; he was letting off smelly ones yesterday." Steven said.

"Steven Smith!" Sarah cried. "Don't say that about your teachers."

"It's true, though. Blakeman was the same in the assembly." He then saw Emily across the road talking with Maria and Danielle. "Coming on Luke. We better be going." And the two brothers headed off across the street to meet the girls. "Hey gorgeous," he said before giving Emily a long kiss.

"Gross. Don't do that in front of us again." Maria said. "Don't you agree Luke?"

"I don't know." Luke said.

"See, my little bro doesn't mind his big bro kissing his girlfriend in front of him." Steven said.

"Yeah. Now, come here big boy," Emily said, before pulling Steven into another long snog.

"Gross. I feel sick now." Maria said, before noticing the guitar bag slung over Steven's shoulder. "What's in there then?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to know." Steven snapped, before quickly apologising. "Sorry for snapping. I just don't like people butting in to things that don't concern them."

"Oh, ok then." And the four teens walked quietly too school.

* * *

It was lunchtime. After yesterday's canteen dramas, most people had brought their own lunches. Steven and his mates were sat by the fence that split the secondary section of the school from the sixth form. Emily's cousin had gone out to get them chips from the local chip shop. Steven, Mark and Alex had got their guitars out and were playing an impromptu concert for the waiting Year 11, and others around the yard. Steven was watching out for Luke just in case the bullies had another go. Fortunately, the bullies were no were to be seen, although neither was Luke. Though Steven guess he was at science club. He could, however, see Maria and Clyde sat on the bench at the edge of the yard. Maria was on the phone, Steven guessed, with his mum, mostly asking Maria to investigate the new block after school alongside Luke. Steven sighed. He would help them normally, but Tuesdays were his music rehearsals with Mrs Adamson, if she was there.

"Ste!" Alex called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He realised he'd stopped playing his guitar. "Something the matter?" Alex was the most caring boy of the group.

"It's this big brother thing; I don't know what to do. After yesterday I mean. How do I protect Luke from bullies?" Steven said.

Alex thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'm the same as you were, aren't I? The younger sibling. Why don't you ask your big sis?"

"Never thought of that. But then again, Sue's sixteen years older than me, we were never at school together. Your sister has just started uni. You think it will help, I don't know." By now, he could see that Luke had joined Maria and Clyde on the other side of the yard. Clyde had left them alone. The chips had arrived. Steven took his, put his guitar away, nodded to Danielle before the pair headed over. "Hey you two." He said, before lowering his voice. "What did mum want Maria?"

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Saw you on the phone, it being mum on the other end was a complete guess. What did she want?"

"She wants us to check out the building find the source of the smell."

"Argh, problem. I have a club after school." Steven said.

"It's ok, we can do it ourselves, right Maria." Luke said.

"Ok, but I join you when it finishes if you're still here." And with that he offered them a chip each before heading back to his mates.

* * *

Steven was walking round the outside of the new block. Mrs Adamson had gone home early due to the fact she was pregnant again. The others had headed for Mark's to do some practice. Steven had told them he would meet them later after he had done some investigating for his mum around the Technology block. Now, he was sneaking into the building. As he entered the building, he saw Clyde and Kim stood in the top of the stairs.

Steven wandered over to them. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We could ask you and your brother the same question" Clyde challenged. "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating" Steven said. "Mum's a journalist and she's doing a piece on the company who built it. She's asked us to have a look round."

"Yeah. You two and the Jackson Girls" Kim said.

"She needs all the help" Steven said. But before he could add anything else, Maria and Danielle came barrelling round the corner.

"We're outta here" Maria shouted. "Come on!"

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Maria, where's Luke?" Steven asked.

A voice echoed round the corner. "You're out there, girls" it said.

Maria and Danielle turned white with horror.

"It's only Mr Jeffrey" Clyde said, noticing the girls' reaction.

"Oh, and there's three more. Two boys and a girl" The voice added.

There was the sound of slow, heavy footsteps coming from around the corner. And the sound was getting ever closer.

"You two are sad" Clyde laughed smugly. "Hiding from a teacher. What's he gonna do – give you detention?"

Just then a deafening roar filled the air. Steven, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim span round to see a large green alien appear from round the corner, arms raised in attack.

"Whoa no" Kim howled.

"Run!" Steven shouted as the five turned and ran for their lives.

* * *

Steven, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim raced down the corridor as fast as their legs could carry them.

Behind them, the green alien was in hot pursuit. Its long legs took huge, exaggerated leaps forward, and its arms helped propel it with enormous force. For such a large creature, its movement was almost grateful – like a cheetah chasing a gazelle.

"Run as fast as you can, kiddiewinks! I'm coming to find you!" The aliens screamed, loving every second of the chase.

Maria took a look over her shoulder. The alien was gaining on them. She grabbed Clyde by the arm and they turned down a flight of stairs. Steven herded the girls down the stairs after them before the five teens dived underneath the stairs. The alien continued along the upstairs corridor, eventually disappearing out of sight.

"We've gotta get out of here" Maria whispered.

"We can't" Clyde replied. "We need to fight it."

The door by the bottom of the stairs opened. The teens held their breath, terrified at what they might see...

They sighed with relief. It was only Carl, the chuddy kid Clyde and Maria had seen in the canteen the day before.

"Quick" he called. "In here."

Steven, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim followed him into the room.

"Where's Jeffery?" Clyde asked, once they were safely inside the classroom. "I heard him."

"_That's_ Jeffrey!" Maria insisted. "The thing chasing us."

"That explains that change" Steven said.

Clyde was resigned. "Oh, I'll believe it. Why not?"

"Thanks" Maria said, turning to Carl. "It's there a way out through here?"

"No" Carl replied. He smiled a chubby smile. "There's no way out." It was then Steven noticed the boy's voice was changing from bored adolescent to sinister villain. "You see..." He let out a long high-pitched exhalation of gas.

"No!" Danielle and Maria gasped. They guessed what was coming next.

Carl began to unzip his forehead. Blue light blazed out as the rest of the room seemed to darken. Then the child pulled down the skin that covered his head, as a disgusting green form struggled out.

There were fizzing, crackling sounds and, as the skin suit was lowered, another smaller green alien stood before the teens.

The thing spoke. Slowly and menacingly. "I am a child of the Slitheen!" it gurgled

Carl was gone, but before them stood a creature from their darkest nightmares.

It raised its mighty claws, ready to kill...

* * *

**14 chapters rewritten, 6 more to go. Next chapter should be here either Tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	15. Revenge of the Slitheen Part 3

**Right, Chapter 15. Also, just a small change to the update days. Due to the change by the BBC (SJA Series 4's BBC One broadcasts are now Wednesdays and Thursdays) means that updates will now Friday and Sunday so just two a week. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 Revenge of the Slitheen Part 3

Steven, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim all realised they had just one slim chance of escape. The Slitheen Child was blocking the only exit from the room – they had to get past him.

The creature, whose true name was Korst Gogg Thek, advanced on them. Steven, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim darted round the lab tables before Steven flung the door open.

They were out!

* * *

The teens flew into the main lobby towards the main doors. From another corridor, Luke appeared and nearly cannoned into the group. "There's a secret door" he panted.

"Not now" Maria hissed.

The Slitheen child's voice pierced the air. "You're never getting out of here!" he hissed.

The six teens ran to the door. Steven and Clyde started wrenching at it.

"Get it open!" Luke yelled, panicked.

"It's locked!" Clyde said. "That thing is real, isn't it?" Nobody replied. "It's _real_" he repeated, as if trying to convince himself.

Maria was determined. She turned to Steven. "Zap it!" She ordered.

"With what?" Steven said. "I left it at home. It's not every day you find your school's been taken over by aliens!"

"Smash it!" Danielle said, pointing at Steven's guitar bag.

"No way!" He barked. "This is expensive. And not insured here!"

"This place is sealed" Korst laughed. " You're finished! Right here, right now!"

"This way!" Maria called and the three girls tore off.

Just then, Korst appeared from the classroom, cutting the boys off from the girls. They had no choice but to sprint up the stairs.

"Maria!" Luke called out.

"Come on!" Clyde shouted as he pounded up the stairs.

"Luke" Steven called. "They'll be fine." He winked.

Luke caught up with his friend and brother. What was going to happen to them? And what was going to happen to Maria?

* * *

The three boys were hiding behind some lockers on the upper floor. As they held their breath, Luke's phone rang. Steven knew exactly who it would be.

"Sarah Jane" Luke answered. "I know!" he gasped. Steven guess their mum had faced the Slitheen at Coldfire.

Moments later, Luke hung up the phone. "Make a smell!" He shouted. Clyde looked baffled.

They moved from their hiding place and ran down the corridor. The Slitheen that had been living inside Mr Jeffery and Korst were in hot pursuit.

"Sarah Jane says their sense of smell is very sensitive. Make a big enough smell and we can get away."

"What are you saying?" Clyde panted. "We should fart our way out?"

"Would that be funny?"

Steven looked back. "Look, now's not the time for things that are funny. We're being chased by Slitheen. So, what was mum saying about a smell?"

"Come out, little ones!" The Slitheen known as Kist said in a sing-song tone.

"They're nearby, Daddy" The voice of Korst joined in. "I can smell you, new Luke."

"We need a strong smell" Clyde urged.

"A skunk?" Luke asked.

"Luke, we're trapped in a building." Steven said.

"Yeah, where're we gonna find a skunk in West London?" Clyde added.

They stopped running. Clyde started rummaging in his bag. A brainwave hit Steven. He too started rummaging in his bag and both pulled out a can of deodorant. Clyde held it up for his friend to see.

"Wolverine" an out-of-breath Luke said, reading the label. "Pure masculine action." He smirked.

"What?" Clyde said, a little offended.

"That's funny." Luke was proud of himself. He was starting to get it.

Steven turned to his brother. "Luke, much as I'm glad you're starting to get it, now's not the time!"

Suddenly, the two Slitheen, father and son, appeared from round the corridor. Korst, the child, let out a triumphant scream – then they advanced...

Steven and Clyde sprayed their deodorants into the air. The aliens clutched their faces. They chocked on the scent and staggered backwards.

"Go!" Steven shouted.

The three boys charged down the stairs, running into the girls at the foot of the stairs. The six teens sprinted to the door to see Sarah's little green car skid to a halt outside the doors.

"I think we lost them" Maria said, as the boys banged on the doors.

"Behind you!" Sarah yelled. The two Slitheens had recovered from Steven and Clyde's deodorant attack. "Get back"

Quickly, she whipped out her sonic lipstick, and unlocked the doors. The six teens sprinted out, before she shut the inter set of doors, before herding the teens towards the car.

Clyde was full of questions. "What where those things?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to sort this out." Steven told him.

"Great. More in my hands." His mum said. Steven sighed. None of his school mates knew of his and his mum's after-school activity, though occasionally they were at his place when his mum found something she needed to investigate and promptly told them to go. Steven was actually surprised that he still had friends after the fifth time his mum did that. Now though, both of Luke's friends – Steven knew most people in Luke's year, Clyde include, thought Luke was a bit weird – and their sisters knew about the aliens. Quickly, the gang jumped into the car, and his mum speed off.

* * *

Soon, they were back at number 13. Maria and Danielle was trying to convince Clyde and Kim to go home, while Sarah Jane, Steven and Luke had headed inside and up to the attic to work out what the aliens were and what they were do there.

"Inhabitants of Raxa...Raxa...Oh, blimey!" Sarah said, reading the display of her scanner watch. She was having trouble with the pronunciation.

The boys peered over her shoulders. "Raxacoricofallapatorius." Luke said, with a grin.

"Thanks." Sarah said. She was about to continue, but Steven cut in.

"The outcast Slitheen family are scavengers, thieves of other technology, known to infiltrate low-tech planets by hiding in the skins of the dominant native species." Steven read.

"Slitheens in Downing Street," Sarah muttered.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Something a friend said once." She recalled what Rose had said to her at Deffry Vale, during their war of words over the Doctor.

"Wait! Downing Street!" Steven said. "Mum, you don't think these Slitheen had anything to do with the destruction of Number 10, do you?"

Sarah returned to reading the data from her watch. "Gas exchange from the body compression often results in... Oh!" She stopped.

"Farting?" Luke offered. "Farting is funny."

The three Smiths looked up as Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde entered the room.

"Right, what's going on here?" Clyde asked.

"Why not bring all your little friends round? The whole school!" Sarah said crossly.

"Mum!" Steven snapped. He knew his mum still felt a bit stung after Maria and Danielle found out about the family's business. And now, she had another two teens to watch out for.

"If they tells anybody, who's gonna believe them?" Maria said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Clyde was in need of some attention. "We've just had monsters from outer space on my back. No one's telling us what's going on."

"Just shut up for a moment, I'm busy!" Steven knew the tone of voice his mum used to silence Clyde. "Right now, you're not important. Huh! It's getting like Clapham Junction in here."

Steven and the others looked at his mum expectantly.

"Right," she continued at last. "The Slitheen must have taken over Coldfire Construction. They've thrown up building all around the world. But why?"

Steven, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim just shrugged, but Luke looked shamefaced. "I think I might know," he said, with a nervous edge to his voice. "There's a hidden room in the school. I saw inside."

Maria was eager to hear. "What was in there?"

"I've got a theory about it." Luke paused. "Mr. Smith could help..."

"Who's that?" Clyde sneered. "Your dad?"

Steven looked at him. "Shut up and watch." He turned towards the chimney wall. "Mr. Smith, I need you."

With that, the wall opened up. The upper section slide upwards to reveal the screen, while the lower sections split in two to reveal the main control panel with panels on the open wall. Clyde and Kim gawped in amazement.

"Good Afternoon Steven, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith said, in his polite, electronic voice.

"Is that a computer?" Clyde asked, still stunned in awe.

"Who's that?" the computer asked.

"Nobody," Sarah said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Mr Smith, Luke would like some help."

"Certainly," The computer said. "Hello, Luke."

"Hello, Mr Smith," Luke said. "Bring up our satellite image of London, please."

The computer obliged, and the pink diamond was replaced by a detailed map of the city.

"Now plot the exact locations of each school block put up by Coldfire Construction."

"No problem," Mr. Smith said. As he spoke, white dots appeared all over the map. It was immediately clear that there were more Coldfire buildings north of the Thames than south.

Luke pointed to one of the dots. "Ealing – that's us," he said.

"St. Cheldon's in Upminster, schools in Epping, Amersham, Richmond, Morden..." Sarah said, scratching her head.

"The ends of Tube lines," Clyde blurted out. But no one seemed to hear.

"Mr. Smith, plot the positions of every Coldfire buildings put up in the last eighteen months around the world," Steven said.

The display changed to show the Earth from space. White spots appeared at points all over the globe.

"Paris, Sydney, Beijing..." Sarah pondered. "Let me think..." The room fell silent as everyone concentrated. "They're not capital cities. They're spread all over the place – looks pretty random."

"Hang on." Steven said, having have a thought. "Underground railway!" he declared. "They've all got underground railways!"

"Don't have to thank me," Clyde said petulantly.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim snapped.

"Rotate the image." Sarah commanded. The picture rotated to show America. This too was stubbed with white dots. There were Slitheen operations all around the world. "Link the locations."

A line formed between the points, steadily building to a giant zigzag pattern all across the planet's surface.

"Oh...my..." Sarah's mouth was wide open in horror. "There's at least one Slitheen at every site."

Clyde counted on his fingers. "There are ten cities, ten sites... Right, call the Army!"

"Cos that always makes thing better!" Maria chipped in sarcastically.

"It's not _our_ problem though, is it?" Kim said.

Steven stepped in. "There's always a cleverer way of going about things."

Sarah turned to Luke. "But what's it all for? What are they doing? The secret room – what was in there?"

Luke turned white. He had something to tell Sarah, but he didn't want to. So this was what it felt to be a human teenager...

"Sarah Jane," he began nervously. "I've done something stupid. A really bad social mistake. I told the Slitheen how to destroy the world."

* * *

Luke put his pen down; having drawn a rough version of the diagram Mr Jeffery had shown him in Science Club. Sarah, Steven, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde gazed at it, bemused. "It wasn't working properly," he admitted, "until I went and gave them the answer."

Sarah Jane felt sorry for her son. He'd only done what he thought was right – what he believed would make others like him. "Oh, Luke..." she said.

"The power cut last night must have been a test run," Luke said.

"But our candles went out" Danielle observed. "They're not electric."

Mr Smith made his presence known. "When the capacitors are charged up they act as transducers, converting heat and light into electrical energy." The screen zoomed in on the interlinked network. "That's how the loop works. It's not connected physically."

"So what have the underground railways got to do with it?" Maria asked.

"The system must generate enormous heat," Steven offered. "The railway tunnels act as a cooling system."

"Glad we sorted that our," Clyde said, flicking his eyes skyward.

"And the people getting ill, the food going off – that's the effect of living or working next to one of the capacitors?" Sarah said.

"Indeed," Mr Smith affirmed. "Evan on stand-by, the transducers would cause cellular decay in organic matter."

Luke looked sadly at his diagram. "With this system they can drain every last drop of energy from the Earth. Our School was the last link in the chain."

"But it needs the whole chain, all together, to do that?" Maria asked.

"Yes" Luke replied.

Clyde couldn't take it all in. "Bomb the school" He said, flippantly.

Sarah ignored this suggestion. "If we could get in there, could you destroy the entire system – safely?"

"I think so" Luke said. "If we reset the system, shut it down for a second. I'd need a cutting tool though."

Sarah produced her sonic lipstick. "Like this?" she asked.

"Or this?" Steven asked, producing his sonic pen from the desk drawer.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"Sonic Pen" Steven said, as if that answered the question.

"Yeah" Maria said. "But how do we get past the... what did you call them? Slitheen?"

"We bomb them" Clyde offered, unhelpfully.

Before Sarah or Steven could respond, Mr Smith interrupted. "I've picked up this report on an American news channel."

The screen went blank for a second, and then returned to an American TV station. Breaking news stories scrolled across the info-bar at the bottom of the screen as a newsreader read out the latest report. Other staff darted about in the background behind a glass partition – there was clearly a major incident. As the newsreader spoke, the screen behind her cut to a map of America showing the west coast in black.

"It's starting" Sarah said, with frightening gravity.

"And _I_ showed them how to do it," Luke added. "The day I was born I saved the world." He hung his head in shame, not wanting to look his friends and family in the eye. "And now I've helped destroy it."

* * *

"Mr Smith," Sarah said urgently, "give me everything you've got on the inhabitants of..." She needed her sons' help to pronounce the Slitheen's planet.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Steven and Luke said simultaneously.

Clyde chocked with disbelief. "You're making that up!"

"Any weaknesses?" Sarah wondered, paying no attention to Clyde. "Anything we can use to fight them?"

"Accessing," Mr Smith said, and his circuits began to make a low churning noise.

While they waited, Maria noticed how depressed Luke was looking. She smiled at him. "Anyone could have made that mistake."

"No – only he could" Clyde interrupted cruelly.

"Clyde!" Steven snapped as Maria, Danielle and Kim all threw a stern stare towards Clyde.

"Well, duh. Let's have a _High School Musical_ moment. A group hug will sort everything out."

"You're right," Luke told Maria. "As if an ordinary teacher could have designed that system."

Mr Smith's screen had returned to the American news report, which announced that China had lost power, before suddenly cutting out.

"I have lost the signal" Mr Smith said.

"Anything on the Slitheen yet?" Steven enquired.

"Accessing."

"Come on!" Maria urged. She knew they were running out of time.

* * *

Maria bit her lip and stared intently at Mr Smith's screen. He had gone blank and silent on them. "Come on!" she moaned.

The computer burst back into life with a loud whirring sound. "Raxacoricofallapatorius – calcium-based life form."

"Give us some weaknesses!" Maria demanded.

"Weaknesses. They are a naturally hardy race. However, their bodies are notoriously hypertensive to..."

All of a sudden, mid-sentence, Mr Smith's voice faded and his lights went out, together with all came from the early evening sunshine through the dusty windows.

"Oh, no!" Sarah and Steven moaned simultaneously. How would they be able to defeat the Slitheen now?

Sarah was trying to get her sonic lipstick to work. However, the power had been drained from that, too. "We can't stop them without it" she said sadly.

Clyde looked at his phone. It was dead. "It's real. The end of the world. Thanks to him." And he pointed at Luke.

"Will you shut up!" Maria gave him another hard stare.

Sarah knew that she could either sort this out herself, or just fall apart and abandon the world to Slitheen rule. And she certainly wasn't doing the latter. She knew she had her faults, but she wasn't a quitter. And she knew her eldest son wasn't either.

"So no Mr Smith. No Sonic Lipstick, or Sonic Pen. No Plan B. But we're the only people in the world who can stop this. And we _will_!" Steven said.

Sarah looked at him. She took a deep breath. She looked at her bunch of intrepid teenagers. "Time to go back to school!"

* * *

Steven, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde followed Sarah downstairs. She was racing ahead of them, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. In fact, she didn't have a clue. But sitting still wouldn't help anyone.

"Without the sonic things we can't stop them," Clyde whined. "They'll get us before we even reach their machine."

Sarah stopped on the landing and turned. "If you can't say anything useful, go home!" she snapped, and then carried on down the stairs.

When they reached the front door, Clyde raised his hand. "Hold on," he said, wracking his brains. "This morning, Mr Jeffrey, the Slitheen, he went mad when he nicked my bag."

"So?" Maria said, taking her coat down off its hook by the front door and pulling it on.

"Why's a Slitheen gonna care about that?" He turned to Luke. "You saw him. He sniffed it. He was scared." Clyde was getting somewhere now. "What if the weakness is something I had in that bag."

Sarah's ears had pricked up. "Well, what was in the bag?"

Clyde scratched his head. "My books, some Tangfastics...and my lunch."

"And what was in your lunch?"

"Chip sandwich" He said.

"Cold?" Steven asked. "That doesn't sound appetising."

"I made it this morning."

"You made it?"

"I wasn't gonna eat anything from the canteen of death." Suddenly Clyde went on the attack. "And what were you doing at lunch anyway?"

"What – the Slitheen are allergic to potatoes? Bread? Butter?" Maria pondered, drawing everyone's attentions back to the query in mind before the two boys started a war of words.

"No, the Slitheen at the office, she was eating a sandwich," Sarah said, knowing why Maria had said that. She would have to have a word with her eldest later. "What did you have on those chips?"

"Just Salt and Vinegar" Clyde shrugged.

"Salt!" Maria threw her hands in the air in triumph. "That must be it!"

"If the Slitheen are mostly made of water, it would dehydrate them. Like slug" Luke suggested.

"Nah, there's extra salt in everything you buy. Bread, Butter, everything." Steven said.

"It's gotta be the vinegar!" Clyde said.

"Vinegar – that's acetic acid," Luke explained. "It reacts with calcium."

"And the Slitheen are made of calcium," Clyde looked really pleased with himself. "I'm right – it's vinegar."

"Kitchen!" Sarah and Steven yelled.

The seven of them raced down to the back of the house and into the Smiths kitchen. Sarah and Steven immediately set about flinging open cupboard doors and searching inside for things that contained vinegar.

Jars of salad cream, mayonnaise, balsamic, pickled onions, chutney, cook-in sauces were all slammed down on the table.

Clyde folded his arms. "What we gonna do – pelt 'ém with pickled eggs?" he scoffed.

Steven opened the cupboard under the sink and produced five plastic plant sprayers. She unscrewed them. "Get it all into these."

Maria and Luke started opening jars and bottles and tipping them into jugs, Danielle carefully pouring them into the containers, trying not to waste any of their precious contents.

"I was joking" Clyde said, his eyebrows raised.

The others ignored him and carried on with their task.

Suddenly, Maria stopped what she was doing. "The car's not gonna start," she said. "How do we get back to school?"

"We run!" Sarah said.

* * *

Sarah, Steven, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde ran out onto Bannerman Road, They were already out of breath, but stopping to rest was out of the question.

"All this fighting aliens stuff," Clyde shouted to Sarah, "you've been doing it for years?"

"I've hadn't really got time" Sarah protested.

But he was undeterred. "What – did you go to the careers guy at school and say 'I wanna defend the planet from aliens invaders'?"

"Not exactly."

"So what happened?" Clyde panted, determined to find out. "How did you get started?"

"It's a long story," Sarah bellowed. "If we survive, I'll be happy to tell you."

They had turned the corner into the main road, and skidded to a halt in shock. Cars had come to a standstill all over the road – everyone silent, and most with their doors standing wide open. People buzzed around their vehicles like confused flies, chattering to one another, throwing their arms in the air. They had no idea how they could lose power at exactly the same time. This was impossible. When they tried using their mobiles to call the police or friends, they found those drained of power too, the batteries flat. The same went for their watched, their iPods, and every other electrical gadget. Even the advertising board above the petrol station, which usually turned itself around and around carelessly, day and night, had come to a halt. Some people on the street were starting to get hysterical. There was shouting, the sound of a child crying and even a fight breaking out between the two men outside the corner shop.

Just then, and without any warning, something even stranger happened. Almost as one, the crowds stared across to the west. Had a cloud passed of the sun? It was worse than that... The edges of the low evening sun were beginning being replaced by a sickly blue. It grew cold – as cold as a January morning. The people on the street gasped and shook their heads in disbelief, clutching their coats around them. Fingers were pointed at the sky, as it grew darker by the second... The sun was dying.

"What the..." was all Clyde could think to say.

"It's transduction – like the candles" Luke explained.

Maria couldn't believe what she was seeing. "They've switched off the sun?"

"They're draining the power" Steven said.

"It's getting cold." Danielle hugged herself to keep warm.

"We've got about half an hour" Luke said.

"Thanks for that." Maria snorted.

"Everyone's gonna die!" For the first time, Clyde looked genuinely terrified. All his self-assured front was gone.

"I told you," Sarah said with a confidence Steven knew from past experience. "We're going to stop them."

"The seven of us? With vinegar in plastic squeezies?"

"Yes," she insisted. "It was your idea – and a brilliant one – so come on!" And the five of them raced on towards the school.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, they found the doors to the new block wide open. "They just let us walk in," Clyde whispered.

"They want us in here" Luke said.

"What luck," Sarah chipped in. "We want to be in here?" She turned to Luke. "Where's the secret room?"

"It's this way" he replied, indicating.

Sarah, Steven, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde made their way down the corridor. And , then, just as they'd all suspected would happen, a Slitheen appeared in front of them. It was Mr. Blakeman, also known as Glune Fex Fize Slitheen. He had been hiding under the staircase.

"Human children!" He cried. "The stench of Haribo and chicken nuggets! Yuk!"

Sarah confronted him. " Get off this planet!" she ordered, as if he was a naughty child, not a murderous alien.

The teens looked at one another, terrified. Was Sarah trying to anger the creature?

"Silence!" roared Glune, and stared at them with his huge, frog-like eyes. Glossy black, they were regularly kept moist by eyelids that flicked inward, not from above, but from both sides. "It's time to hunt now. The hunt is an instinct with us. The only way to keep food safe in the days when the Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius Beasts wandered the plains of Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"The what?" Clyde asked, cheekily.

"They're sort of like giant squirrels," Glune said. "We killed them all centuries ago." His tone changed from almost chatty to menacing. "But the hunting instinct remains!" He lurched forward.

Clyde bravely jumped in front of the others and squirted a warning jet of his vinegar mixture into the air.

Glune leapt to one side, dodging the liquid.

"Didn't like that, did you?" Clyde jibed, firing off more shots.

Maria joined in and let out a squirt from her bottle. "Vinegar!" she declared. "Get back!"

"Sarah Jane," Luke said, taking her arm. "This way." Luke pulled his adoptive mother and brother down the corridor towards the hidden entrance to the capacitor room.

Sarah glanced back at Clyde, Kim, Danielle and Maria, who were keeping the Slitheen at bay for her. "It's working," Maria called to her, pumping more vinegar in Glune's direction. "We're doing _our_ bit, Sarah. Now you do _yours_."

Sarah followed her sons towards the secret door, confident that Maria knew what she was doing – even with the deadly danger she was facing.

* * *

Arriving at the entrance to the secret room, Luke pressed the door handle and the three Smiths moved into the room, before they were grabbed by Slitheen – Sarah by Janine, the Slitheen she had met at Coldfire, while Steven and Luke were grabbed by two others. The three were separated.

Sarah stared at her sons and gave them a sad, apologetic smile. Steven returned the smile, while she watch Luke try to smile back, but his expression struggled to lift from a frightened frown. Had she really dragged the innocent boy into this, only for them to die here together in this horrible aliens room? Sarah had never felt so utterly without hope in her life...

"Behold!" The large Slitheen who had been Mr Jeffery boomed. "The capacitor!" Sarah and Steven looked up at the vast torpedo-shaped structures that dominated the room. "We drain the energy into these and store it," he continued. "In ten minutes, this planet's atmosphere gets snatched away." He grinned. "But we'll be safe and warm in here."

Janine loomed into view. "Then a spacecraft comes to pick us up. And we sell what we've collected."

"Janine the Slitheen," Sarah mused, regaining her composure, "why are you doing this?"

"The family came to this planet once before," she replied. "A straightforward job. But they never came back."

"I think I know what happened..._who_ happened."

"This planet will pay – in blood!" crowed Kist. "They were our family!"

"And Luke and Steven are mine," Sarah snapped.

The Slitheen laughed. "I've checked up on you," Janine said. "The younger one. You're not even his real mother."

"Oh, I am" Sarah said, through gritted teeth.

"Your stupid son gave us what we needed," Kist laughed.

"I didn't!" protested Luke.

"What?"

"I thought I did. But I didn't." He smiled smugly.

Sarah and Steven looked as confused as the aliens. What could Luke mean?

"_You_ made the mistake. You showed me the diagram, but you didn't say you were going to steal power from the sun." He stared defiantly at his captor. "It'll explode!"

The room fell silent. The Slitheen looked from one to the other. Was he telling the truth?

"It's a bluff!" Janine called, finally.

"What's a..._bluff_?" Luke asked. Steven knew that Luke didn't even know what the word meant, let alone how to pull one off."

"Florm?" Kist called Janine by her real name. He wanted an opinion on the boy's story.

"Well," she replied, "he might be right. But only Glune knew the ins and outs – and he's been destroyed." With that, Steven smiled at his mum – Clyde, Kim, Danielle and Maria had defeated their foe.

Sarah smiled back, before noticing that the capacitor was sending terrifying bolts of yellow light arcing across the room. "Look, it's happening!" she yelled. "Turn it off!"

Just then, Clyde swooped into the room brandishing his bottle with a menacing look. He hoped the look would make up for the lack of vinegar inside. "You heard her – turn it off! There's vinegar in this!"

"Water!" laughed Janine, and knocked the squeezy from Clyde's hand and grabbed him tightly. "_That_ was a bluff," she explained to Luke.

The girls ran into the room, but before any of them could do anything, they were each grabbed by a Slitheen. "I knew that wouldn't work," Kim said to Clyde, who shrugged resignedly.

Steven looked at the four and then down to his hand. The Slitheen hadn't seen the squeezy in his hand. He winked at them.

"If I reset the system, can you cancel the overload – make it safe?" Kist asked Luke.

There was a moment of silence as Luke slyly glanced at Clyde and Steven, then at the bottle filled with nothing but water lying on the floor. Now he knew how to bluff...

"Yes," he said carefully.

"Good," Kist turned to the child Slitheen. "Reset the system!"

The child snarled as he passed Luke, who was trying not to breathe in case he gave the game away. The Slitheen child threw back the lever and the machine started to slow down.

Luke stared at the bank of controls before him and steeled himself – he knew what to do next. "It's reset. The system's off." This was more for the benefit of his friends than his captors. He wanted them to know that order had been restored and the world was safe – for the moment.

While all Slitheen eyes were on Luke, Sarah carefully slipped her hand into her back pocket. She didn't want anyone to see. She pulled out the sonic lipstick and turned it on. It was working again. She looked over at Steven and saw he still had his squeezy bottle full of vinegar. She nodded to him.

"I'll just have to synchronise the mega-wattage." Luke's hand hovered over the panel. He gave a sly look to Sarah and then Steven.

A moment of silence...then...Steven raised his squeezy. "This isn't a bluff!" Steven said, aiming at Janine and squiring. She let go of Clyde while the other Slitheen began scramming. Sarah aimed the sonic at the capacitor, hoping nobody would notice in the confusion. But she was wrong.

Korst had spotting her. "Daddy!" He called.

"Mum!" yelled Luke.

A dozen lumbered towards Sarah. Steven aimed his squeezy at a few of them, while Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde stepped in their path, in a desperate attempt to stop them.

Quickly, Sarah threw the device to Luke. He caught it.

Ducking the grasping claws and diving between the gangly legs of his captors, Luke made his way speedily to his goal – the capacitor.

He aimed the sonic lipstick at the inner area at the torpedoes. And... _Vreeee_! A beam of light ripped into the machine's vulnerable centre.

The capacitor began to judder and shake. Sparks flew from it. The noise was almost unbearable.

Slitheen bounded back and forth across the room, trying to reserve the damage.

"It's going to blow up!" Janine screeched.

"Synchronise the mega-wattage!" Kist howled, his plan collapsing around him.

Sarah, Steven, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde raced for the door.

As they escaped out of the door, Kist and Korst appeared at the door as it closed on them. Behind them, the room was burning, explosions blossoming all along the huge capacitor...

"You can't leave us in here!" Kist pleaded through the tiny gap. "Use the sonic device! Open the door! _Open the door_!"

"I'm only twelve!" Korst appealed.

"He's my son! Please let him live!"

Sarah chewed her lip. She couldn't stand by and let any living creature, however wicked they might be, suffer unduly. She raised the lipstick, ready to reserve the door mechanism and release the Slitheen.

"You _can't_ let them out!" Clyde shouted.

But before Sarah had time to do anything, a bolt of electricity from the capacitor hit Kist and Korst, there was an agonising screech and the two seemed to disintegrate, and the door closed tight.

It was over.

The lights in the corridor came back on.

"It's burnt itself out" Luke said, relieved.

Kim raced around, her arms in the air. "We did it!"

But the others didn't share his joy. They were too shocked and shaken.

"He was only a child," Sarah said tearful quietly. "Twelve years old."

"It was them or us" Clyde replied.

Sarah looked at him sadly, then she hung her head.

* * *

**15 chapters rewritten, just 5 left to go. And then we are on our way.**

**I may have the next chapter later today, failing that tomorrow night or Sunday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	16. One of the Gang

**Ok, Chapter 16. Just four more chapters to rewrite. Hopefully, this means I'll be back to the point I began the rewrite before the new series starts. For now though, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 16 One of the Gang

"Some of the Slitheen got away," Clyde said, as he and Kim walked down Bannerman Road with Steven, Maria, Danielle and Luke either side of them. "I saw them vanish."

"Their machine's useless now," Luke explained. "We broken the chain."

Danielle frowned. "Except there're buildings round the world with secret rooms."

"And all that alien machinery inside." Maria added.

"Mum'll sort that out" Steven said, pointing back to where his mum was taking on her mobile.

"Bye then," she said. "And give my love to the Brig."

"Good old Uncle Alistair," Steven said as his mum jogged up to them.

"Just sorted that out. Some friends of mine are going to clear it all up." She said.

"Friends from UNIT?" Maria asked cautiously.

Sarah nodded, but said nothing. There were still some things best kept to herself.

"What's UNIT?" Clyde gawped at her for an answer. "A furniture shop?"

Just them, Chrissie and Alan came running down the Smiths driveway. They had been ringing the bell.

"Come here!" Chrissie exclaimed, as she hugged Maria and Danielle to her. "Where've you been?"

Maria smiled at her mum. "We just went into town," she said, trying to sound innocent. "Grabbed some burgers."

"All the power went off," Chrissie said. "I was so worried!"

"And now it's back on" Alan added.

Chrissie let go of her daughters, and turned to Sarah, whom she too pulled into an embrace. "Oh, Sally Anne, bless you for looking after my girls!" she crooned. "My head was full of terrible things that could've happened to them!"

Over Chrissie's shoulder, Sarah raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The woman didn't know the half of it!

"And where have you _really_ been?" Alan quietly asked Maria.

"What d'ya mean?" she replied, feigning ignorance.

He shook his head and smiled. "Such a useless liar."

Maria and Danielle both wanted to tell their dad everything, but they couldn't. Not yet. He'd never believe them.

"Did you see the sun?" Chrissie was asking. "It went blue!" I mean, I've heard of a blue moon. I thought it sounded quite romantic, actually. But it was terrifying!"

While the Jacksons headed over the road to Number 36, Sarah herded the boys and Kim into number 13.

* * *

Sarah Jane's living room, Clyde and Kim thought, was old-fashioned but comfortable, with a huge fireplace, an antique bureau, well-stuffed leather armchairs, and shelves stacked with books and mementos from her travels.

Clyde was examining one of these keepsakes – a small alabaster statue – and Kim was looking round as Sarah entered with a pot of tea.

"Here's your reward – a nice cuppa." She noticed what he was doing. "Just make sure you put that back where it belongs."

"Is this from outer space?" he asked.

"Venezuela. You ask too many questions."

"Bit too late to stop us now." Kim said

Sarah smiled at the pair. Clyde had been invaluable in defeating the Slitheen, she thought. Even if he was a pain in the bum sometimes. Kim was the complete opposite.

"I suppose so," she smiled. "That's how _I_ got started – asking questions."

"But you never told me, how did you discover all this stuff – aliens and things?" Clyde asked.

"A long time ago I met this...man." Sarah's mind span back through the years and she could picture her old friend, her best friend. In all his different guises. "He was called the Doctor. He was an alien, too."

"What – like a big, green thing?" Kim asked.

Sarah laughed. "He looked just like you and me." She paused, a tender smile appearing. "Except he was nothing like you and me. And he took me out – into space. Far away from Earth."

"You've travelled in space?" Clyde asked, amazed.

"And time," Sarah added. "I saw planets and galaxies and all sorts of creatures. Things you could never imagine."

"Where is he then? Where's this Doctor now?" Kim asked.

"Still out there." Sarah recalled her meeting with his later incarnation at Deffry Vale eighteen months ago. "Still wandering. Still wonderful. He left me behind with...with his legacy, I suppose. To help and to protect. To make a stand. And never give up."

"He sounds cool" Clyde said.

"Oh, he's cool all right."

"You ever gonna see him again?" Kim asked.

"I don't know.." She paused. "I hope so," she said finally. "But the thing is, Clyde, you can't ever tell anyone about all these things. It's got to be our secret. Can I trust you?"

"Yes – promise." For once Clyde was totally serious.

"My lips are sealed" Kim said.

"Thank you."

"But you're not getting rid of us either," he said, making sure he'd be around for more adventures in the future.

"I thought not," Sarah laughed.

"Sarah Jane," Luke called from his room.

"Coming," She replied and headed for the door.

"He's back to calling you Sarah Jane. You should be _Mum_." Clyde said.

"Do you think?" She sounded worried.

"Tell him," Clyde ordered.

"I don't know how to..." And with that, Sarah left the room.

Clyde finished his tea in one big gulp and followed. Kim did the same and followed her brother. In the hall, he made sure the coast was clear, beckoned to his sister then quietly climbed the stairs to the attic.

On Mr Smith's screen was the revolving crystal. "Diagnostic checks complete," the computer said. "All systems functioning normally."

Clyde frowned. "Okay, while they're downstairs – where are you from?" He demanded.

"All systems functioning normally," was Mr Smith's evasive answer.

"Who built you?" Clyde moved to look over the main control panel.

"Clyde, don't pity" Kim scolded.

"All systems functioning normally," he repeated before giving Clyde an electric shock. "Beware your curiosity, boy." He warned finally.

Before Clyde or Kim could say anything more, Maria, Danielle, Luke, Steven and Sarah Jane entered the attic.

"Freak weather conditions?" Maria asked.

"Temporary reversal of the Earth's magnetic poles?" Luke added.

"Ok, from now on I leaving you two to come up with the cover stories." Steven added.

"That's the one," Sarah said with a grin. "Mr Smith, start a rumour. Insert the words "temporary reversal of the Earth's magnetic poles" into media reports."

"Confirmed" Mr Smith said.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" Clyde sulked. "I should get millions for what I did today."

"We _all_ did it," Maria corrected.

"Who worked out the vinegar things?" he bragged. "Thank you, Clyde Langer!"

"You two told your mum you'd be home by eight," Maria said.

"We'll walk you to the bus." Danielle said, heading for the door. Kim followed.

Clyde hung back. "You're right – this is great. Weird. But great. And you lot need me," he added, with no modesty. 'Can't believe you were gonna save those creatures. They tried to destroy the entire planet – billions of people. What was the big dilemma?"

"Bus stop!" Maria ordered, before he could say anything else.

Clyde nodded in Luke's direction. "You were good," he grinned. "And if anyone says you're not cool, I'll set 'em straight."

Danielle, Kim, Clyde and Maria said goodbye and left the room.

"He's right," Sarah said, after a pause. "You _were_ amazing. Again."

"I nearly destroyed everything," Luke said, shyly. "I messed up."

"_I_ messed up." Sarah stared down at her feet. "The new building, the strangeness of it...Of all people, I should have seen it. Instead, I sent you tow, Danielle and Maria right in there. And it was nearly the end of you."

"Mum, I can look after myself" Steven joked.

Luke moved towards her. "But I'm still here," he said, with an affectionate grin. "Always will be...Mum." And he moved to hug her.

Sarah's face lit up in a blazing smile, and pull Steven into the hug. They were a family. A weird one but a family nonetheless.

* * *

In the halls of the Ministry of Defence, Harold Saxon was reading the evening papers. He had seen the events of the day first hand. He knew what really happened. He had the UNIT report of the events. And he knew one person had saved the day. The Doctor's former companion Sarah Jane Smith.

For Harold Saxon wasn't human. He, like the Doctor, was a Time Lord. His name was the Master. And he knew Miss Smith was continue the Doctor's work here on Earth. A week ago, she had stopped the Bane's invasion attempt. And now she had stopped the Slitheen's attempts to drain the Sun's energy. Unlike the Doctor's other companions, she hadn't returned to her old life when she left the Doctor. And he knew she would be trouble. As would her two sons. One of which had appeared from nowhere.

* * *

After school the next day, Steven arrive home having walked Emily home. He headed for his rehearsal/study room, only to find Luke, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde stood wait for him.

"What are you doing in here?" Steven asked, his voice rising.

"We told them" Danielle said. Steven sighed.

"Truth time. What's this?" Maria asked, producing his guitar bag.

"Ok. I play guitar." He answered, knowing that they wouldn't let up.

"So what's this room for then?" Clyde asked.

"It's my study room."

"And?"

"What?"

"Why would you have a guitar in your study room?"

"Okay. It's a rehearsal room as well."

"Why?"

"I got a band." Steven replied. "'Steven and the Explorer' we called. Me lead guitar and vocals, Mark and Alex on base and Scott on drums. We've even got groupies. Our girlfriends, 'The Explorer Girls'. We're playing at the School disco at Christmas." Steven looked at his brother. "That's why I had to clear what's now your room. That used to be what this is now."

Luke looked guiltily at his brother. "Sorry." And he looked like he was above to cry.

"No. Luke." And Steven moved to hug his brother. "They're nothing to be sorry about. It was easier for me to move rather than clear out one of these. Besides, I needed a bigger room anyway."

"Sorry." Luke said again.

Clyde was a bit shock. "You two are a bit weird. I mean, brothers don't normally act like this. What's the deal with you then?"

Just then, Sarah Jane popped her head round the door. "Are you six ok?" Then she saw the look on Luke's face, and the way Steven was hugging him. "Luke? You ok? Nothing happened at school today?"

"Mum!" Steven exclaimed. Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde didn't know about what had happened two days earlier.

"You told her!" Luke exclaimed, pulling out of his brother's embrace. "You promised."

"Luke, I'm sorry," Steven said. "But you didn't say anything."

"What are you two on about?" Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde asked simultaneously.

Steven sighed. "Luke was attacked at school at lunch on Monday. That's why he wasn't in lessons that afternoon. That's why he was in Cunningham's office."

Maria moved over. "Oh Luke," she said, before hugging her friend.

Clyde looked anger. "So, who was it? Who do I have to hit?"

"No need," Steven said. "Three weeks detention. That what they got."

The other five looked at Steven stunned. "How do you know that?" Maria asked.

Steven sighed again. "I'll tell you, but you've got to keep it a secret. Promise?"

"Promise." They said simultaneously.

"Ok." And with that, Steven undid his cardigan, to reveal his Head Boy badge on his tie. "I'm Head Boy."

Luke smiled. "So, you're the most powerfully pupil at school."

"Me and Emily," Steven answered.

"Emily!" Danielle scoffed. Although she was flirting with Steven's mate Tommy, she still fancied Steven.

"She's head girl?" Maria said.

"Yep," Steven said. "The power couple in the school. So don't gross out if we kiss in front of you."

"But," Maria said. "Didn't you have a say in their detentions."

"Yeah. The three weeks was my idea. Cunningham want to give them a week. How could they do something to someone..." He trialled off, knowing that Clyde and Kim still didn't know about Luke's origins.

"Someone what?" Clyde insisted.

Steven turned to his mum. "We'll have to tell them, mum. If they going to be part of the gang."

Sarah sighed. She turned to Clyde and Kim. "It's Luke."

"What about him?" Kim asked.

"He not like everyone else."

"What do you mean? I mean, I know he's spent his life in care, that why he's clueless." Clyde said.

Steven spoke up. "That's a cover story. Luke was born a week ago."

"What?" Clyde was stunned. "How?"

"Remember Bubbleshock." Clyde and Kim nodded. "Luke was grown by the aliens that ran the factory. He's the Archetype, the amalgamation of the DNA of the 10000 people who went to the factory. That's why he's so smart but so socially naive."

"Oh," Clyde said, before moving towards Luke. "That's why you're so weird. So, why the cover story?"

"We need to keep it hush." Steven said. "We can't let UNIT and those Torchwood idiots getting their hands on him. He be locked up, or worse, dissected." He turned to see Luke's worried face. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen. We keeping you away from UNIT and we're out of Torchwood's area. It's not like we'll be going to Cardiff."

"What's so special about Cardiff?" Maria asked.

"A rift in time and space, runs right through the city," Sarah said. "Remember the earthquake they had a few years ago."

"Yeah."

"The rift caused that," Sarah said.

"And the Doctor." Steven added. "The Tardis was at the centre of it."

"What?"

"When you first introduced me to all this, you looked at all the Torchwood files with Mr Smith and found CCTV of the earthquake."

"Oh." Sarah said, before finally getting to the point she had wanted to raise at the start. "Now, why are you three in here anyway?"

"We wanted to know why Steven had a second room," Luke said.

"I've told them about the band." Steven said. When he saw the look of his mum's face, he added. "They were going to find out anyway. We're playing at the Christmas disco at school."

"Oh. Right. Luke, Steven. Go get change. Mr Smith found trace of transmat in the factory area. Come on, chop chop."

* * *

**16 chapters rewritten, just 4 left to go. And then we are on our way.**

**I'll have the next chapter on Sunday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	17. Band Attack

**So, Chapter 17. With just six days to go until the new series starts, I hope to have the remaining re-writes complete before next Monday. And hopefully I can have the first chapter of 'Warriors of Kudlak' ready for next Friday. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 Band Attack

Over the next few weeks, the six teens because more like a team. Steven showed Luke and Clyde a bit of guitar playing, helped them all integrate into the school, involving them in the band's rehearsals, getting their opinions on the performances and involving Luke in his song writing. As well, he and Clyde became good mates, Steven showed Clyde a couple of skateboarding techniques, after he dug out his old skateboard one Saturday. Luke even had a go, only to fall over revealing another problem with his Bane programming, a terrible sense of balance.

By now, it was late September and Steven's sixteenth birthday was approaching. And Luke was worried. He still wasn't comfortable with being a teenager and didn't know what teenagers liked. What could he get for his brother?

"Luke. Luke!" Maria's voice snapped Luke out of his thoughts. They were sat in the school yard at lunch. "Luke, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Um. I don't know what to get Steven." He replied.

"You mean for his birthday. Luke, just being there will be gift enough."

"But..."

"No Buts, Luke." She turned and saw the look on Luke's face. "Ok, fine. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for something for you."

"Thanks. Come on then, back to school."

* * *

When the five teens arrived at the Smiths after school, they were all surprised to see Sarah Jane and Steven run round, dusters in hand, cleaning everything in sight.

"Mum," Luke shouted. "We're home."

Sarah looked up from vacuuming the living room. "Oh, hello Luke. How was your day? Sorry, Maria, Clyde, Danielle, Kim but we're really busy."

"Mum. Why are you busy?"

"We're trying to get the house tidy, Luke" Steven said "For Sue."

"Wait, hold the phone." Clyde said. "Who's Sue?"

"My Sister. Currently lives in New York due to work."

"But, Sarah Jane, when we first met you said that Steven was your only child." Maria said.

"That's true. Mum isn't Sue's mum. She's my half sister, my dad's daughter with his late wife."

"Oh, right." Maria said "But doesn't that make her Luke's half-sister as well?"

"Yeah." Steven looked at his watch. "Right, she should been halfway now. We've got another six hours till she lands, five hours to get the home spotless. Right, that's the dusting done, Mum. I'm going to get the spare room ready." And with that, he belted up the stairs.

"Slow down" Sarah shouted, before sighing "Teenagers" She said quietly, so the other three didn't hear her. "Right, sorry you three but I'm going to need you Luke to help clean up."

"Don't worry Sarah Jane; we were just leaving." Maria said, before she, Danielle, Kim and Clyde headed back towards the front door. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Maria, Clyde, Danielle, Kim" Luke called as his friends sprinted down the drive towards the Jackson's house. He sighed and turned to his mum. "What do you want be to do?"

"Well, you can start by making sure your room's clean." Sarah said. "And then, you can help Steven clean the spare room ready for Susan's arrival."

"Ok." And Luke headed upstairs.

* * *

Heathrow Airport, Sarah thought, is the worst place to be at the best of times. It was even worst at 10pm on a night, especially on a Friday Night. She was just glad that Susan's flight had arrived on time.

"Aunt Sarah!" A voice cried out. Sarah turned from the arrival board to see Susan Sullivan. She was tall with long brown hair with blond streaks. "Oh, Aunt Sarah. I missed you so much."

"Sue, it's good to see you too. It's been too long." Sarah smiled back at her, before giving her a hug.

"Well, couldn't miss my little bros sixteenth now, would I? Besides, I wanna meet this new brother of mine as well."

Sarah smiled. "And Luke wants to meet you as well Sue. And maybe I might have some sibling rivalry in the house."

"Luke and Steven not fighting then?" Sue asked surprised. "I thought all teenagers brothers fought."

"Not Steven and Luke. Luke isn't exactly socially set yet so doesn't know how to act. Just thought I'd tell you now, rather than you finding out."

"Right, so where's your car? Come on."

* * *

Back at Bannerman Road, Steven was preparing some supper for his family. He sighed. A year ago, he would never have imaged this. Sue back from America, his mum not running about at all hours chasing aliens, and last but not least Luke. He never imaged that he would have a younger brother. He had always resented being the youngest, but now he had a younger brother, and he couldn't believe it.

A small cough behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes Luke" he said "What is it?"

"Do I look alright?" Luke asked.

Steven turned to look at his brother. Before their mum had left for the airport, she had told them to get ready for bed. Luke was stood in the doorway in his jamas; a grey t-shirt and blue fleece bottoms. "You look fine Luke. Besides, it's me Sue will most likely make fun of."

Luke looked confused. "Why would she make fun of you?"

At that moment, the front door opened. "Steven! Luke!" Sarah called. "We're back!"

"Oh, are you?" Steven teased. Luke just stood there even more confused now.

"Steven!" Sue screamed as she stepped in the front door. "Well come on little bro. Aren't you going to give your sis a hug."

Sighing, Steven left the kitchen and headed for the hall. "Hey Sue." He hugged her. "What's happened to your hair? Started going grey already."

"You can talk. What's this on your head? Looks like a hedgerow."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too, little bro."

"Hey, less of the little. I'm 16 on Tuesday."

"So, you're still my little brother and always will be. Now, where's this Luke I been hearing about?"

Steven turned back to the kitchen doorway. "Sue, Luke. Luke, Sue." He said, gesturing between them.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hello," Sue began "I've heard so much about you. Here, give your sorta sister a hug." Sue moved towards him and pulled him into a hug.

Steven smiled at the scene and moves to stand next to his mum. "I think this week will be go for Luke."

"So do I Steven, So do I." Sarah then saw. "And I thought I told you to be ready for bed!" Steven chuckled and before long, all four of them were laughing out loud.

* * *

Over the next week, the Smiths actually started acting like a proper family. With Sue there, Steven felt as if his family was complete. They actually act normal. His mum let him have a party, at the house in the garden and allowed him to invite his friends and other schoolmates, as well as Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim. She even did the embarrassing mum act and put baby photos up on poster in the house and in the garden. Luke had chuckled at them, but then again, there were no baby photos of him for mum to embarrass him with. The oldest photo of Luke was the newest photo on the posters. One of the two boys, Maria and Danielle at the girls' birthday party. In fact, the only photo of Luke at all. Apart from the one taken by the school. Now, though, it was Saturday. Sue still had another week off work but had gone off to see their Uncle Alistair, or the Brig as his mum called him, while Luke and Clyde had gone with Sarah to some old folks home that residence were claiming was being huntered by a nun. She had asked Steven, Kim and Danielle to come as well but they had told her that Steven had band practice that afternoon and the girls were going along to watch with the rest of Steven's mates. "We'll be back by then." She said.

"Still, what happens if there is something about this nun? If it's an aliens? There is no guarantee that you'll be back by noon." He replied.

"Noon? Band practice at noon. That's a first." She chuckled.

"Are you saying we're lazy?"

"No, you're teenagers." Behind her, he saw Luke's confused look.

"Mum, you're confusing Luke again. Now go on, get outta here."

Kim giggled. "Yeah, go sort out Miss Randall. And watch out Clyde, she'll get you to do work."

"Right, see you later" Sarah said as the two boys headed down the stairs before she turned to follow them.

"Peace and Quiet" Kim muttered as they heard the door slam.

Steven heard. "What, Clyde get on your nerves?" Steven teased.

"Yeah" Kim said, turning to him. "Least you and Luke don't fight."

"Yeah" Steven grinned. "But Mum's had enough of me and Sue teasing each other. I think she'll be glad Sue's going back tomorrow. Especially since we really do act like kids." He laughed before noticing the serious look on Kim's face. "Hey, what's up?"

Kim sighed. "It's just, all this. The move, new school, and this" She looked round the attic. "It's like our lives have changed so much. I don't know how you can handle this." She said, sitting down on the chasse long behind the doorway.

Steven moved to sit next to her. "How do you think I felt when I found out?" Steven asked her. "I was angry with Mum for lying" he said before adding in a whisper. "And dad."

"So, how did you find out?" Kim asked.

"The Battle of Canary Wharf" Steven said. "Mum's faced both the creatures that appeared that day. God, I remember it like it was yesterday. Mum held me tighter than she ever had before. And then she told me everything. Especially after I challenged her over dinner about what happened."

"And she showed you this" Kim said. "And that's how you found out."

"Yeah" Steven said. "And I promised her that nobody else would find out" He looked at the floor. "You know, when Maria and Danielle moved in, and when we found Luke at the factory, Mum was really mad. She didn't want anyone to get involved. But in the end, I think she's glad you and Danielle and Maria and Clyde know. I think she's glad she's got extra help. But I'm glad of one thing."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Luke" Steven answered. "I've always hated the fact I'm the youngest. I always hated it. And it doesn't help that my sister's seventeen years older than me. So, when I was a baby, she was at Uni. And then she went to Unit and got posted to New York, all before I was ten. So, when Mum had to go on the run."

"Wait" Kim stopped him. "Sarah Jane was on the run?"

"Six years ago, she was working for a TV company. She did an expose piece on a company that was then revealed to have don't nothing wrong. Except it was all bull. They were part of a bigger plan to get revenge on Mum" Steven finished. "I didn't see her for two years. I had to stay with Granma and Granddad Sullivan."

Kim stared at him. "What about Sarah Jane's parents?"

"She never speaks of them" Steven answered. "My Great Aunt Lavinia brought her up. She never told me why."

"Oh" Kim said.

It was at that moment, his mum Luke and Clyde bust through the door.

"Mr Smith, I need you." His mum called, and the wall transformed into the computer.

"So find anything?" Kim asked Clyde, getting up. Luke had gone at sat on the bed-like settee on the far side of the room.

"Nothing much" Clyde said. "Spent the whole time helping Old Mrs Randall, you know the women we went to see. I don't think your mum found anything out either."

"So, wasted trip them?" Steven asked.

By now, his mum had asked Mr Smith about anyway that the haunting could have taken place. "There is no record of any past ecclesiastical building on the site of Lavender Lawns."

"So no obvious reason for the home to be haunted by a nun, then?" His mum asked.

"I assume that by haunting you mean the projection of energies imprinted on psychic-assimilating matter," Mr Smith observed.

Steven zoned out of the conversation at this point and looked over at Luke. He had his back to the group and seemed to be looking at something in his hands. His attention was drawn away when Mr Smith spoke again.

"Sarah Jane. Are you aware that Luke has brought an unidentified element of alien technology into the attic?"

Steven, his mum, Clyde and Kim whirled around to look at Luke, who had now turned to look over at Mr Smith. In his hands was some sort of talisman. It glowed with an eerie green light.

"Whoah!" Clyde said. "No way did that come from the Shopping Channel!"

Steven watched as his mum held her hand out. "Give it to me, Luke" She said as if he might be holding the wrong end of a snake.

Luke hand the talisman over. "One of the residents gave it to me. Mrs Nelson-Stanley. She said someone was looking for it, but must find it. And I had to keep it a secret. Sorry. Was that wrong?" He explained anxiously.

Steven looked at his watch. "Right. Sorry. We've gotta dash."

His mum had placed the talisman in Mr Smith's scanning drawer. "Right bye."

As Steven went for the door handle, the door was swung open and in walked an angry looking Maria. "What's up with?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer, he headed for the door. Maria had slammed it shut. "Right then, bye again." And he and Kim headed down the stairs.

As they reached the middle landing, they bumped into Danielle storming up the stairs. "Hey, what's up?" Steven asked. "I thought you were coming to band rehearsal."

"What? Oh sorry Guys" She said. "I didn't see you there. Did you see Maria...?"

"Yes" Kim said. "She's just stormed into the attic. What was wrong?"

"Mum's back" Danielle grinned. "She and Ivan have had a bust-up and she's come to stay."

"And I'm guessing Maria's had a row with her" Steven queried.

"I think so" Danielle said. "All I know is Mum went into Maria's room, and then came back past. Then dad went up and the next thing I knew, Maria stormed past."

"Right" Steven said. "Come on, otherwise we'll be late."

As the three teens walked out of the front door, Steven saw Chrissie stood at the front door of number 36, talking with Alan. Sighing, Steven and the girls headed in the opposite direction and he was soon jumped by someone. "Guess who." A familiar voice said to him as her hands covered his eyes.

"Em, don't do that." He said, turning round and kissing his girlfriend. "Coming to rehearsal are you?"

"Course, the others are." At that moment, his mum's little green car sped past, with his mum and Maria in the car. "Where's your mum off to then?"

"Oh, investigating those rumours about that nun slighting at Lavender Lawns."

"Don't you think that's a bit silly? It's probably just their imagination."

"Still, bring the money in."

"I thought she was going to do a profile on Harold Saxon?"

"Someone else took that job. A Vivien Rook. Works for the Sunday Mirror. Anyway, Saxon isn't PM yet. Now, come on we're going to be late."

* * *

"Hey guy, what took you so long?" Mark called as Steven and the girls walking in to his garage. The tall brown haired teen was stood impatiently waiting for them.

"Yeah, like you're five minutes late." Scott said. The black-haired short teen was sat behind the drum kit at the back of the room, his blond-haired girlfriend Cheryl sat on his lap.

"Yeah, not like you to be late Ste" Alex said, the ginger-haired lad moving alongside Steven and Emily. "Where were you?"

"Not making out, if that's want you're thinking. Cause I know that's what you're thinking." Steven said.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything. In fact, we haven't done this" Emily said before pulling Steven down for a kiss.

Danielle looked away from the kissing pair and saw Tommy sat by the back wall. Grinning, she headed over to the brown haired teen.

Steven and Emily pulled apart. "Whoah, now let get practising."

* * *

Later, after practice, the group were walking towards the local chip shop. "So, you never did answer our questions. Why were you guys late?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. You guys weren't making out so then why?" Jade asked.

"Just a bit of a family problem." Steven answered. "Nothing dramatic."

"Yeah, isn't your big sis home?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, got two weeks off work so was able to come over for my birthday. But it wasn't that, she gone out to see our godfather. Old Uncle Alistair."

"Isn't he the one that just got knighted?" Mark asked.

"Oh yes," Steven said, mimicking Churchill, the dog not the Prime Minister.

"So what was the problem?" Scott asked.

"Luke. This morning, he and mum went to that care home where those rumour about ghostly nuns to try and do a report on it."

"And why?" Alex asked.

"Money. Anyway, Clyde knows one of the residents and went along. Anyway, one of the residents gave Luke some weird item as a gift and kept it a secret. Anyway, we found out."

By now, they had reached the chip shop and had ordered. "So" Alex whispered to Steven "How everything now? You spoken to Sue? About, you know."

"Yeah, she said just watch him but don't making him think that you're watching. Then again, after she seen Luke, she said to do that and ask Maria and Clyde to do the same."

"He is a bit weird. Even if Clyde helping him."

"Clyde's alright. He act cool but I think deep down, he just as vulnerable as everyone else." Except those converted at Torchwood, he thought.

"You don't think he's got any hobbies?" By now, they had paid for their food and the girls had headed into town to see a film, Mark had headed home to clean the garage before his parents got home and Scott had gone home, heading the same way as the girls. Steven, Kim and Danielle were heading home as well, but since he and Alex lived in the same direction, they were walking home. Kim and Danielle walked ahead of the two.

"Think he might be a good artist. See him in the Art room with Ms Taylor after school once with that Finney. Look impressive but not as good as Finney." By now, they had reached Bannerman Road. "Right, see you Monday" Steven called out as Alex continued down the main road.

"Yeah, see ya Monday" Alex called back.

As Steven and the girls walked up the drive way, Steven saw Chrissie climbing out of the front room window. "What the hell are you doing?" He called, surprising her.

"What the flipping hell is your mother playing at? A Statue. Of My Alan. Come on, she's a mad as a box of frog." She snapped back.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I was looking for Alan. He went looking for Maria. Don't suppose you've seen either of them."

"Maria went with Sarah Jane. She is doing a report on those ghostly nun rumours at Lavender Lawns." Danielle said.

"And I haven't seen Alan since yesterday" Steven said.

Just then an old-fashioned yellow roadster pulled onto the drive. "Hey bro," Sue called.

"No way. Sue, I can't believe Uncle Alastair let you have Bessie." Steven said.

"Sure. When I told him how much it was to get there by cab, he said take the old girl, just remember to have Sarah follow me when I take her back." It was then she noticed Chrissie. "Oh, hi. I'm Susan Sullivan, Steven and Luke's sister."

"Then how come you don't have the same surname as them?" Chrissie said.

"Sue, this is Chrissie. Maria and Danielle's mum, Alan's ex" Steven said. At his party, he had noticed Sue and Alan eying each other up. "Chrissie, Sue is my dad's daughter with his wife."

Chrissie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "So Calamity Jane sleep with some poor cow's..." Chrissie was cut off by Sue's right arm slap.

"My mum was dead when Aunt Sarah slept with my dad" Sue's anger was building, Steven noticed and slowly he backed away. "She died two years before Steven was even born. Aunt Sarah and my mum were best friends, just like my dad and Sarah were. Steven was Dad's "Recovery Child'."

"Thanks for that" Steven muttered under his breath. "I think you should leave now Chrissie before she slaps you again." And with that Chrissie sulked off back to number 36. "Now then. What statue?"

Steven, Kim, Danielle and Sue barrelled into the front room of number 13 and there, clear as day, was a statue of Alan Jackson.

"Dad!" Danielle cried before breaking down in tears.

Steven looked in horror. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Steven barrelled into the attic. "Mr Smith" He started, before noticing he was already out. "Mr Smith, what's going on? Where's mum? Where's Luke? And why is there a statue of Alan Jackson in our front room?"

"Steven" the computer said "You're back early."

"Yeah, band rehearsal finish. So now then, answer my questions."

"Sarah Jane has gone to St. Agnes Abbey to retrieve Luke and Clyde as well as the talisman. The statue in the living room is Alan Jackson. We are batting Gorgons."

"Oh, no. Not Gorgons. So Alan's been turned to stone?"

"He has only been fossilised. But will turn to stone if Sarah Jane does not return in the next half hour."

"Oh, come on Mum."

* * *

At ten to four, the front door swung open and Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Maria barrelled in. "Just in time." Maria said as the four of them circled Alan. Maria placed the talisman around his neck. A moment later, its light spread out, wrapping around the statue, shimmering and swirling. And then Alan fell to the floor, flesh and blood once more but unconscious.

Soon, Alan had been placed in the garden and Maria had gone to pretend she had been dropped off in town. "So, anyone going to tell my why Bessie is parked in the drive?" Sarah asked Sue and Steven.

"Who's Bessie?" Luke asked.

"I think it's that old banger parking outside." Clyde said.

"Ok, one thing she isn't an old banger. Two, Uncle Alastair lent her to Sue for the week." Steven said.

"Why?" Sarah asked her goddaughter.

"Told him it cost me £25 to take a taxi there. Said when I take it back for you to follow me to save £25." Sue said. "And Steven's right, she not an old banger." But before she could say anymore, there was a knock on the door and in burst the Jacksons.

Chrissie opened the front room door that Sarah Jane had closed before she opened the front door. Her eyes were round with disbelief.

"Pity really" Alan said. "Do you think I'd look good as one of those Greek statues, girls?" He struck a pose. Maria told him she preferred him just the way he was and Danielle just laughed at her dad's pose. They pulled Chrissie out of the house.

* * *

Later that evening, the Smiths were sat in the attic. Luke had some questions about the talisman while Steven had questions about the entire day's events.

Soon Maria had joined them, and discussion had gone on to the women who had given Luke the talisman in the first place, Mrs Bea Nelson-Stanley.

"Wait a minute. Edgar Nelson-Stanley's wife?"

"Yes" his mum replied.

"Hold on, you know about her husband." Maria asked.

"Edgar Nelson-Stanley. Mr Smith was saying he found a Vondraxian Orb in the Arctic. Currently in procession of Torchwood Cardiff."

"Damm Torchwood," his mum muttered. Soon, talk turned to Bea and her Alzheimer's.

Soon Maria and his mum left to try and help Bea; Steven turned his attention to Luke. "So what happened today?" He asked.

"The nuns came round and tried to take the talisman, and then they kidnapped me to try and get at mum. And then, they tried to make mum the new gorgon host. Luckily, Maria saved mum by holding a mirror in front of the gorgon, reflecting the blast back at it, turning it to stone and freeing the nuns."

"Luke, did they really kidnap you?"

"Well, yes and no. They invited me into their car and then pushed me in."

"Remind me to have the 'Don't go with Stranger' Talk." And the pair chuckled as the night when on.

* * *

**17 chapters rewritten, just 3 left to go. And then we are on our way.**

**I'll have the next chapter either later today or Tomorrow.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	18. Election Week

**So, Chapter 18. At the rate I'm going, I may have the re-writes complete today and all up. But I will be holding off the uploading of Chapter 21 until the weekend if it's complete. Or I might post it next Monday as a warm-up to the start of Series 4. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18 Election Week

The weeks slowly rolled on, Sue returned to America and every sort of returned to normal. School, Band rehearsals and the occasional alien invasion. That was until Election week.

**

* * *

**

**20/10/2008**

"Steven! Luke! Hurry up. You're going to be late." Sarah called up the stairs at her two sons.

"Urgh." Steven groaned as he tried to sit up. "Oh my. Mum" He cried.

Sarah popped her head round the door. "Steven, you ok?"

"No. Mum, I can't feel my legs." He replied.

"Oh, Steven. Right, no school for you today. I ring the doctor's; get them to send someone out." She turned to look down the hall. "Luke, are you ready yet? Time's getting on."

"I'm ready Mum" Luke called, suddenly appearing at Sarah's side, looking at his brother. "What the matter?" He asked.

"Steven's not feeling well." She sighed. "Not going to get any work done today. Now come on school."

* * *

Outside the Smiths house, Maria, Danielle and Emily were stood waiting for the two boys. "Hey Hey" A voice called. The two girls turned to see Clyde bounding down the road, followed by Kim. "I'm guessing you three are waiting for Luke and Ste." He said as he pulled up alongside them.

"What did you think we're doing? Watching the sky?" Maria teased. She looked down Bannerman Road. The gang of girls from further down were looking at them, giggling. Maria shocks her head. To think that she nearly got pulled into that. She felt much better hanging around with Luke and Clyde as well as her sister, Steven, Kim, Emily and their friends. She turned back to Sarah Jane's to see the door open and Luke stepping out. Sarah Jane was behind him, ruffling his hair. She turned and headed back into the house as Luke bounded over to join them. "Hey Luke. Ready?"

"Yes." Luke smiled.

"Um, Luke, where's Steven?" Emily asked, wondering why her boyfriend hadn't joined them.

"Oh, he's not well. Mum's calling a doctor out. He can't move" Luke said.

"Bet Sarah Jane isn't too pleased mate" Clyde said.

"She said she probably not going to get any work done." Luke replied.

"Right, come on. We'll be late." Maria said. "Last one to school's a rotten egg."

* * *

The doorbell chimed. Sarah Jane opened the door to find a young man. "Miss Smith" he said. "I'm Doctor Milligan. I've come from the Royal Hope Hospital. I believe you rang about your son."

"Indeed, thank you for coming so quickly." Sarah said, inviting him inside.

"No trouble, I live in Acton so you were on my way anyway. Now, where is the patient?"

Sarah led Dr Milligan to Steven's room. "He's sleeping at the moment. He woke up about half 8, but feel back to sleep about ten minutes later."

"Right" Milligan said as they stepped into the room. "Did he say anything?"

"He said that he couldn't feel his legs when he woke up. And then he couldn't move. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Has he had any other symptoms in the last few days?"

"He was sick last night. And he has been complaining of headaches for the last week. Come to think of it, he complained he was feeling well on Friday."

"Well, I think that clears everything" Milligan pointed at Steven's left ear. There was a red blister that looked like it was starting to scab over. Sarah looked at Steven again. He was covered with these blisters. "Chickenpox, that's my diagnosis. Do you have any other children?"

"Yes. Luke, he's a year younger than Steven. Fourteen back in August." Sarah replied.

"Has he ever had chickenpox?"

"I don't know" Sarah said. "He's sort of spent his life in care. I only took him back this summer. The car home he was in closed."

"Right. Well to be on the safe side, I would like to examine him, and any other people who have been in contact with your son."

"Right" Sarah sighed. "That would be a long list. Basically, everyone at Park Vale School."

"Right, I should ring my boss at the hospital. Tell him about this." Milligan walked out of the room. Sarah watched him. Where did he say he worked? The Royal Hope Hospital. The one Mr Smith had picked up the plasma coils at. The one she was going to investigate had it not been for Steven.

"Mum" A croaky voice alerted Sarah to the fact her son was awake. "Mum, has the doctor come yet?"

"Yes Steven, he's just out on the landing ring his boss at the hospital to send someone to the school." She answered in her sweet motherly voice.

"Mum, what's wrong with me?" Steven groaned.

"You've got the chickenpox. That's why he's ringing it in. So someone can go check and make sure you haven't passed in on to anyone. Or if you caught it from someone."

"What about Luke? And Maria? Clyde? Danielle? Kim? Emily, oh Emily?"

Sarah stroked his hair. "Shush now. Don't fret. Everything will be fine. I'm sure you said Emily's had them before. Maria and Clyde probably have had them before."

"But what about Luke?" Steven's voice was so quiet Sarah was surprised she could even here it. "We don't know if he can be ill?"

Sarah's reply was cut off by the ringing of Steven's mobile. Sarah picked up and looked at the caller ID. "It's Emily. Do you?"

"Yeah" Steven croaked. He pressed the answer button. "Hi Sweetie...No, I've got the Chickenpox...You have had it before, haven't you...Thank God...No, it's sore...I can't move...Maybe you could come over after school...Yeah, see you...Love You." He hung up. "She's had them before." He handed the phone over. "Mum, could you put the telly on please?"

"Sure" Sarah got up off the edge of the bed and turned the telly on. Instantly a news report flashed up as Dr. Milligan came back in. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get through." Then he saw the report. "Oh, shit."

There, on the news, was the location of Royal Hope. Except now there was a huge crater instead of a smart modern hospital. "It sounds impossible, but the entire hospital has vanished." The reporter said. The footage then showed the crater from above. Water was still churning out of broken pipelines, filling the crater. "The Royal Hope no longer exists." The image changed to a wide shot to include the Eye. "It's not been destroyed - there's no wreckage. It's simply gone. Reports from bystanders say that the rain lifted up around the hospital..."

"No wonder I couldn't get through" Dr Milligan said. "Where the hell as it gone?"

"Mum" Steven's whisper was so quiet, Sarah could barely hear it. "We need to find out what's going on?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry Dr Milligan but I'm a Journalist. This is going to be a big story. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, I'll be on my way then. I've got some other calls to make. I'll see myself out." And with that, he picked his bag up and headed downstairs and out of the door.

"Right, you stay in bed. I'll go see what Mr Smith has to say about this." And Sarah headed up to the attic. As she entered, she called out. "Mr Smith, I need you quickly and quietly."

The computer emerged from the wall, without the usual banging and crashing. "Yes Sarah Jane" He said.

"Mr Smith, what can you tell me about the disappearance of the Royal Hope Hospital?"

"Indeed Sarah Jane. From the various frequencies I have been picking up, it seems the hospital has been taken to the moon by the Judoon."

Sarah looked at him puzzled. "Mr Smith, what are Judoon?"

"Judoon are Galactic police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"You mean like the Orgons?"

"Indeed, Sarah Jane. They mainly work for the Shadow Proclamation but also work for other species. However, they are not allowed on Earth, following an incident with Balmoral Castle in 1902. It seems that they are hunting a Plasmavore. A blood-sucking humanoid species known for being criminals."

"And what crime has this one committed?"

"The murder of the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency 9."

"Mr Smith, find and scan the hospital ignoring Judoon and Human life signs." Sarah ordered.

"Certainly Sarah Jane." He hummed for a few second. "Sarah Jane, I have detected two other life forms. One is that of the Plasmavore. The other matches the most recent description of the Doctor."

"Oh Doctor. Right then Mr Smith. That's all I needed to know."

"Sarah Jane, are you aware that there is another life sign in this house?" Mr Smith asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, Yes Mr Smith. It's Steven. He has the chickenpox, meaning he going to be off all week. Just a shame since it's half term next week."

* * *

In the canteen at Park Vale, the students were abuzz with talk about what had happened to the Royal Hope Hospital. Some were making jokes that it had followed the metal men and pepper pots from the previous years and just vanished, some were concerned for the families of those inside the hospital, some were really worried about their family members who worked at the hospital, and then there was Luke, Maria, Clyde, Danielle and Kim. "So, this hospital is the one Sarah Jane been monitoring for those plasma coils?" Clyde asked.

"Yes" Luke said for what he thought was the hundredth time that day.

"Heard anything from Sarah Jane?" Maria whispered.

As she said that, Luke's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, look at the Caller ID and answered. "Mum...What's wrong?"

"That answers that" Clyde said smug before receiving a small smack to his chest from Maria. "Oi."

"Well, be quiet" Maria snapped.

Luke continued. "So, you've found the hospital...And what's wrong with Steven...Oh, right...I feel ok...Right...Bye Mum." He hung up.

"Well?" Maria asked.

"It's on the moon, the hospital I mean. And it will be back. Mum's found out the Doctor's there." Luke paused. "Maria, what's Chickenpox?"

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"Shut up" Maria kicked him in the shin. "Chickenpox is an infection. It causes red spots-like scab blisters to appear all over the body. Why did you want to know?"

"That's what Steven's got" Luke replied. "Mum wants to know if you two have had it."

"Yeah, I had it when I was 5" Clyde said. "Poor Steven. It's worse when you're older."

"Had them same time as Clyde" Kim said.

"Had them when I was 5" Danielle said.

"Yes, I had it Luke" Maria replied. "When I was 4, got them off her" She pointed at Danielle. "But, you can get it again, and people are infects for a week before the spots appeared. So if we've got it, we've got it. But it isn't as bad if you've had it before. It's you we should be worried about Luke." Maria lowered her voice to a whisper. "We still don't know if you can get sick. Then again, you've been around Steven all week, so if you can we'll know in the next few days."

Suddenly, Emily ran into the canteen screaming. "It's back! It's back! The hospital's back!" She ran over to Luke. "Any news on Steven. Other than the fact he's got Chickenpox." She saw Luke's expression. "I rang him early."

"Just be glad everything with the hospital. Mum didn't say anything more about Steven." Luke said. Suddenly the bell rang.

* * *

"Mum, we're home" Luke called as he, Maria, Clyde, Danielle, Kim and Emily stepped into his house. "Mum!"

"I'm in Steven's room Luke. Is it just you?" Sarah's voice came from upstairs.

"No, Maria, Danielle, Kim and Clyde are here. Emily as well."

Sarah appeared on the small landing between the flights of stairs between the ground and first floors. "Oh, hello Emily. Steven's been asking to see you. And you as well, Luke. Don't expect him to talk a lot, he's very ill."

"Oh right" Emily said before she and Luke headed upstairs and to Steven's room. "Steven, it's Emily. And Luke's here too. Can we come in?"

"Yeah" Steven's voice croaked. The pair entered the room to see Steven lying on the bed, coughing.

"You ok?" Luke asked, scared at the sight of his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Luke, it's just the Chickenpox. I'll be ok in a couple of day, a week at the most." Steven croaked. "Could you pass me some water?" he asked pointing at the glass of water on his bedside table. Luke moved towards it before turning and running out of the room. Emily moved and passed him the glass. "Thanks. What's the matter with Luke?" He asked.

"Maybe he just too worried about you?" She said. "I mean you only just found out you have a brother and now he worried you're dying. What did you expect?"

"Oh" Steven croaked. "I'll asked mum to talk to him, explain, and then he might come back and see him." He looked up at the door to see Maria and Clyde. "Hey Guys."

"Where's Luke gone?" Clyde asked. "Thought he was up here."

"He's gone off to his room" Emily said. "He's a bit upset."

"I'll go see him" Maria said, heading off in the direction of Luke's room. She paused outside the door, knocking gently. "Luke?" She heard a small whimper. "Luke, can I come in?" When she got no answer, she slowly opened the door to see Luke lying face down on his bed, sobbing. "Hey, stop that. What's the matter?"

"Steven" Was all Maria heard Luke sob.

"What about Steven?" Maria asked.

Luke turned to face Maria. "I...don't want to see him...like that."

"Oh, Luke" Maria moved to hug him. "It's just the chickenpox. He isn't going to die or anything."

At that moment Sarah Jane popped her head round the door. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"He doesn't want to see Steven" Maria said, before moving to stand near Sarah. "He's scared something bad is going to happen" She whispered. "He thinks he's going to die."

"Oh, Luke" Sarah sighed. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Oh Luke, Steven's only got the chickenpox, not anything serious. Well, it is serious, since he's sixteen. The older you get it, the worst it is. But, it's not so serious that he could die. Luke, he really wants to see you."

Luke looked up at his mum. "Ok. But, can you be there with us?"

"Of course. Why don't we go make dinner and we can eat it in Steven's room, as a family. Now then, come on. It's burger night!"

* * *

Once Sarah Jane had chased Clyde, Kim, Maria, Danielle and Emily home, the Smiths sat down in Steven's room with the telly on eating their home-made burgers. The telly was showing a news bulletin about the Royal Hope's mysterious disappearance. One of the doctors was being interviewed about what actually happened. "I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, 'You can't do that, we have rights.'" He said, talking about these humanoid Rhinos that had taken the hospital to the Moon.

"Ever encountered anything like them Mum?" Steven croaked, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

"No, but the Doctor did once mention them. There called Judoon, they work for the Shadow Proclamation but are also police for hire. They replaced the Orgons as the universally 'Thugs for Hire' after they worked for an enemy of the Doctor's called the Master. He was a Time Lord too."

"Was?" Luke asked.

Sarah sighed. "From what I heard the last time I meet the Doctor, he mentioned being the last of his people. I expect the Master's gone as well."

"So, you do think the hospital really did go to the moon?" Steven croaked again.

"Oh, yes because it did. Mr Smith found it when he scanned for life signs. He picked up the Doctor as well as the Judoon and a Plasmavore. So, everything went smoothly I guess." She sighed again. "With Steven this bad, I won't be able to attend Professor Lazarus' launch party tomorrow. Sham, I was looking forward to it."

"Mum, you shouldn't miss that because of me. Go, me and Luke..." He coughed. "Me and Luke will be fine."

"No, Steven" Sarah moved over and raised the glass to Steven's lips. "You're really ill. I can't leave you with Luke. And I can't exactly ask Alan to bring the girls over to watch the four of you. No, I'll just have to cancel. I'll ring my editor in the morning and the Professor's Office as well. Oh well, nothing ever goes right."

"Sorry mum" Steven croaked. "I always get in the way."

"No, no Steven, you have never got in the way. I love you" Sarah smiled at Steven and Luke. "Both of you."

Luke moved over to hug his mum. "I love you too mum" He smiled at Steven. "And you too. Hope you get better."

Steven smiled. "I hope so too. And I love you too, little bro." He turned to Sarah. "Mum, I'm tired. Do you both mind leaving?"

"Oh, right. Come on Luke. I think Mr. Smith has some more information." And Sarah and Luke left Steven to go to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**21/10/2008**

Steven woke the next day to see Luke sat at the side of his bed, looking like he was ready for school. He saw Luke look at him. "Oh" He said, before shouting. "Mum, he's awake."

Steven looked away from Luke to the doorway to see his mum bounding in. "Oh, Steven, how do you feel?"

"Terrible" Steven croaked. "What time is it?"

"Half four" Luke smiled. "You've slept all day."

"Oh" Steven groaned. "You got anything to eat?"

"Here" Sarah passed him a bowl of cereal. "Eat up. And then, maybe we can have a family DVD night. Oh, and Steven, Emily wants you to call her. She came to see you with Luke when School finished but when she saw you were still asleep, she said she would call round tomorrow but you are to call her before she does. And to call her as soon as you wake up."

"Oh, right. A DVD night would be fine." Steven groaned as he reached for his mobile. "I'll just ring Emily now then."

Sarah smiled. "Luke, why don't we go out and rent a DVD. Leave Steven and Emily to have a chat."

"Ok." Luke smiled as he and his mum headed downstairs and out to the car. "Mum, why are we renting a DVD?" He queried.

"Because, it's cheaper than going and buying one. Besides, I thought we could choose one you haven't seen before." She smiles at him. During Luke's first week, him, Maria, Danielle and Steven had movie marathons so Luke could see movies that he should of already seen. They had managed to see most of the Disney animated films, but there were still a small number he hadn't seen. And Clyde had started to move him onto more older films. She wasn't happy about that. In fact, during Sue's second week, she had gone out for the night with an old UNIT colleague and came home to find the four teens and Sue sat watching 'The Terminator'. Oh, she was furious with Clyde. By now, they had reached the DVD rental shop. They went in, and picked a couple of films. The three 'Shrek' films as well as a few others. Soon, they were back in the car, getting ready to head home, when Sarah had an idea. "Luke, how about we get a take-away? How about Chinese?"

"Yeah" Luke sighed. "But what about Steven?"

"Oh, I think he can manage some Chicken bits. Come on" Soon, they had got the takeaway and were pulling up on the driveway. Luke grabbed the DVDs while Sarah picked the Takeaway. The pair entered the house. "Steven, we're back. And we've got Chinese."

"Hi Mum, Luke. You got Sweet and Sour Chicken then?" Steven's croaky voice came floating down the stairs.

"Three lots" Sarah called. "Luke wants to try them."

Soon, everything was sorted and ready for the first DVD when Sarah saw a news report on the telly. "Hold on" She turned the volume up. "Oh, my" It was about the Lazarus event. Apparently, he had created a machine that could make people look years younger. Only, it had turned Lazarus into a monster. And had resulted in the deaths of two people. "Oh, now I am glad I didn't go."

"Yeah" Steven croaked. "Now, are we going to watch these DVDs or not."

"Oi, cheeky!" Sarah exclaimed. "Teenagers!"

**

* * *

**

**22/10/2008 – Election Day**

"Come on Luke, you're going to be late. And I'm going to vote." Sarah called up the stairs.

Luke appeared at the top of the stairs. "I don't get this election thing" He said. "What's it all about?"

"Well" Sarah began. "An Election is usually called after a government has served at least 3 years. But the last Prime Minster, Harriet Jones, was deposed by the Doctor, meaning that a new Government has to be elected."

"So, who are you voting for Mum?" Luke asked innocently.

"Oh, Luke. You don't ask people who they are voting for. But I can defiantly say I'm not voting for Saxon."

"Why?" Luke asked. "On all the broadcasts I've seen of him, he seems nice."

"People don't vote for people who are nice. They vote for the politicians who's policies they agree with. But this is the first election since number 10 was destroyed. Harriet Jones was select by the nation to be the new PM with the same government from the survivors."

"So, this Saxon?"

"Has no policies and has only really launched Archangel. Well, that the normal public know about."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me and Steven talk about the Valiant?" Luke nodded. "He designed it. He's the current Defence Minister. Now come on school."

Later that night, Sarah, Steven and Luke were gathered in Steven's room, watching the election results come in. "Saxon looks likely to win this election, currently holding 316 seats to Labour's 75 and the Liberal Democrats' 30. Just ten more and his party will form the new government." The host said.

"Seems Saxon's got this all sew up" Steven croaked.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"It means that he's going to win easily" Sarah smiled. "It's just an expression. Now, it's late, bedtime."

**

* * *

**

**23/10/2008**

"And the final twenty seats have been won by Saxon's party, meaning Saxon has won the election by a majority of 100 seats." Sarah Jane, Steven and Luke were watching the morning news to find out who was the new Prime Minster.

"So, he's won then" Sarah said. She turned to Steven. "Who won this area's seats?"

"Labour" He croaked. "Retained with a small majority. Seems we're not as gullible as the rest of the country."

Sarah smiled. "Right, come on Luke, School."

* * *

Sarah, Steven, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim had gathered in Steven's room after school to watch the first broadcast by the new Prime Minster.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen — Big Ben destroyed by a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this — citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He said, nodding to someone behind the camera. A video of a sphere-like objected appeared.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." It said.

Saxon reappeared on the telly. "Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane. And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" He finished grinning.

* * *

**18 chapters rewritten, just 2 left to go. And then we are on our way.**

**I'll have the next chapter later today.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	19. First Contact

**So, Chapter 19 done. And so is Chapter 20. I'm posting them together. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19 First Contact

"Mr Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane called as she, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim ran into the attic.

The computer burst out of the wall. "Yes Sarah Jane." It said.

"Mr Smith, have you ever heard of a species called Toclafane?"

Mr Smith seemed to pause for a moment. "Negative Sarah Jane. I have been monitoring Mr Saxon's news broadcast, and I can only find one mention of Toclafane anywhere in the universe."

"And where's that Mr Smith?" Clyde asked.

"In a fairytale on the planet Gallifrey." Mr Smith said. Sarah gasped.

"Gallifrey?" Maria asked.

"Mr Smith, is there any way that you could be mistaken?" Sarah asked.

"Mum!" Luke was surprised by the way his mum was acting.

"Negative Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith reply.

"Oh, this is bad" Sarah said before turning to the teens. "Gallifrey is the home planet of the Time Lords."

"You mean, the Doctor's?" Luke asked.

"Wait, you're saying our PM's an alien?" Danielle sputtered.

"Yes" Was all Sarah Jane could say.

"Sarah Jane, there is a news broadcast I believe you might want to see." Mr Smith said.

Sarah turned round. "Right, go ahead Mr Smith."

Mr Smith's screen changed to show the news channel. On one side of the screen was three images. Sarah Jane recognised two of them. "Oh my!" She said.

"Mum!" Luke said. "Do you?"

"The top image, that's the Doctor"

"Wait! That's the Doctor?" Clyde said. "Thought he would, you know?"

"Know what?" Maria said.

"Be a bit cooler"

"Anyway, the lower picture's the head of Torchwood Cardiff. So that's where he's been for the past eight months." Sarah read the headline. 'National Hunt for Terrorism Suspect' "Whoever the PM is, he's not keen on the Doctor. Now, come on, you'll want to be here in the morning to watch first contact. Now come on."

**

* * *

**

24/10/2008 – First Contact Day

It was early next morning when Clyde, Kim, Maria and Danielle arrived at number 13. Sarah Jane had spent half the night talking with Mr Smith about what the Toclafane could possibly be. As a result, she had fallen asleep on the bed-seat in the attic. When she heard the doorbell, she headed down stairs, and peering into Steven's room. She was surprised at the sight. Luke was lying alongside Steven, seemingly both comforting him and himself. She smiled inside. Luke had been scared by Steven's illness. Maria had told her that he was scared that he was going to lose Steven, as in he thought that Steven was going to die. But now, he was lying alongside Steven like he was scared about being away from him. Smiling again, she headed downstairs to answer the door. "Oh, Clyde. Girls. You're early." She said.

"Well, first contact's at 8." Clyde said cheekily.

Sarah looked at her watch. "Clyde, its quarter to 7. What do Carla and Alan say about this?"

"Mum's cool with it. She's at work this morning anyway." Kim said.

"And Dad's coming over shortly. Said that we should all watch it together" Maria said.

"He's cooking breakfast for us as well." Danielle added.

"Ok girls, we're in Steven's room." Sarah said.

"Is he still not feeling up to moving?" Clyde asked, concern sounding in his voice.

"No" Sarah sighed sadly. "Yesterday, when we went up to the attic, he fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet." Sarah led the two teens up to Steven's room. "Luke's been in there all night." She moved towards Luke. "Luke. Luke!" She shook him awake.

"Mum" Luke yawned. "What time is it?"

"Ten to Seven" Sarah said. "It's first contact day. And Clyde and the girls are already here." She looked over Luke. "Oh, sorry Steven. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok Mum" Steven croaked as he turned over. "Luke, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep" Luke said. "I was too worried about you. I came in here to see you and I must have fallen asleep."

"It's fine Luke" Steven croaked. "Just like your first night." Steven grinned.

"Right, we better get everything ready. Clyde, Luke go into the shed and get the camping chairs. Maria, go and get cups and the pop from the kitchen. And we'll be ready."

* * *

"And in just 30 seconds' time, we'll be going live for first contact. It has been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address." The newsreader said as the picture change to the bridge of the Valiant. Sarah Jane and Luke were sat on the edge of the bed, Steven propped up in the bed while Maria, Danielle, Clyde, Kim and Alan were sat in the camping seats.

President Winters took to the stand. "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The spheres appeared around him. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." One of the Toclafane said in a male voice.

"We like the Mr Master." Another said in a female voice.

"We don't like you." The third said, in a male voice.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." Winters said.

"Man is stupid." The third Toclafane said.

"Master is our friend." The first Toclafane said.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The second one said.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." Saxon said, standing up. "Ta-da!" He laughed. "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

Winters was confused. "Saxon, what are you talkin' about?"

Saxon faced Winters, a serious look on his face. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He turned to the Toclafane. "Kill him." One of the Toclafane shot the President with a laser, and then suddenly the screen went blank. What was happening?

* * *

**19 chapters rewritten, just 1 left to go. And then we are on our way.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	20. What Happened?

**So, Chapter 20. And the re-writes are done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20 What Happened?

The Screen remained blank for a few seconds, before cutting back to the news studios. "We seem to have lost visual and audio contact with the Valiant." The newsreader said, before raising her hand to her ear. "Geneva are currently trying to contact anybody on the ship. But nothing is coming through..." She raised her hand back to her ear. "Oh, reports are just coming in. It seems that the world leaders present have disappeared, presumed dead. And there has just been reports of a gun firing." Another report came through. "It has been confirmed. Harold Saxon has been shot. By his wife, Lucy Saxon. And more reports are coming in that the people we revealed yesterday as terrorists have been cleared of these accusations by the Queen herself. We have conformation. Harold Saxon, who was yesterday elected as Prime Minister has been murdered by his wife. UNIT are planning to get up there as soon as possible."

Sarah Jane turned the telly off. Alan stood up. "Well that was a big hoax then!" He said. "I'm going home. Don't stay here all day Maria."

Maria smiled. "No, we're planning to go into town a bit later. Aren't we Clyde, Luke?" She winked at them.

"And we're meeting up with the guys" Danielle said, winking at Kim.

"Yeah" Kim said. "And we're coming back here anyway so they can see Steven."

"Oh, yeah" Clyde said. "We are. I thought we might catch a film, or something?"

Alan chuckled. "Yeah, right. I know you too well Maria. You'll be dragging them round the shops looking at bags and shoes and the rest. Anyway, be back no later than eight."

"Bye then" Maria called as her dad headed downstairs and out the front door. When she heard the door close, she turned to Sarah. "What happened?"

"I don't know Maria. But I bet there's one person who does." Sarah said, pulling out her mobile and dialled a number.

A smooth old gentleman voice answered. "Hello."

"Hello Alistair" Sarah said, slipping out of the room. "How are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith" Sir Alistair said. "And to what do I owe this pleasure. How's Steven?"

"Steven's not too well I'm afraid, he's got the chickenpox. And the pleasure is all mine Alistair. Any news on what's happened on the Valiant?"

"I'm afraid I know as much as you do, Sarah Jane. So, Steven's got the Chickenpox, how bad are they?"

"He can't move, I'm afraid. But he's fine."

"Well, I would call round but I've been asked by UNIT to lead an expedition to Peru."

Sarah perked up. "Peru! Isn't that were?"

"Yes. But it's not about Harry" Alistair said. "They're sending me on a wild goose chase after the Chupacabra. Not looking for Harry. But please, don't tell Steven where you're going. I don't want to get his hopes up. Anyway, sorry to call you."

"Mum" Sarah heard Steven's croaky voice and turned round to see him standing in the doorway. He had fallen asleep when the news lost its link to the Valiant. "Who're you talking to?"

"Alistair" Sarah moved the phone receiver. "He off on a mission soon. I was trying to find out if he knew anything about what happened on the Valiant."

"Oh" Steven wobble on his feet, before falling. Luke dashed out of the room before catching him. "Thanks Luke."

"Alistair, can you call back later? Thanks. Bye" Sarah hung up. "Steven, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I needed the toilet" Steven moaned. "I couldn't exactly hold on anymore." He groaned. "I've held it in for four days already. And how" He turned to Luke. "Did you manage to catch me?"

"I have better reflexes" Luke smiled, pulling his brother to his feet. "I help you." And he carried Steven into the bathroom.

Sarah smiled. Everything was ok, well with her family. But everything that had happened on the Valiant could wait, for now.

* * *

"Mr Smith, can you find anything out about what occurred on the Valiant?" Sarah Jane asked her supercomputer.

"Certainly Sarah Jane. Accessing UNIT database." The computer was silent for a few moments.

"Mum" Sarah spun round to see her two boys standing in the doorway. Or rather, Luke standing holding on to Steven. "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Trying to find out from Mr Smith about what happened on the Valiant" She looked at Steven. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks mum." Steven said.

"Sarah Jane" Mr Smith span into life. "I have accessed the Valiant's database system, and I think you will find the results fascinating."

Sarah looked at the computer. "Well, go on Mr Smith, what have you found?"

"From CCTV information I can determine that something has happened to time."

"Time?" Steven croaked as he and Luke gently sat down on the step that spilt the attic. "Mr Smith, what do you mean?"

"It seems that there was an alternate timeline which was erased begin the moment the news broadcasts lose picture to the same moments one year later."

"So, a whole year happened for the people on the Valiant?" Luke asked.

"Indeed Luke" Mr Smith said. "It seems Mr Saxon was actually the Time Lord known as the Master."

Sarah froze. "The Master! You mean the Master was on Earth. But Saxon has been around for 18 months, how did the Doctor not notice? He always told me he could detect other Time Lords. So how?"

"Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said. "It seems that the Archangel Network might have something to do with that. It was broadcasting a psychic signal which both blocked the Doctor from sensing the Master and convicted the nation to vote for him."

"Oh, that's why he was so popular" Steven croaked. "But why were some people unaffected by the signal? Like mum."

"I'm not sure Steven" Mr Smith said. "However, I can determine who was on the Valiant."

Sarah looked up. "You don't think."

"At that moment, there were the UNIT solders, the Master, The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Lucy Saxon and the Jones family."

"Who are...?" Steven's question trailed off as he descended into a coughing fit.

"Most likely the Doctor's companion's family" Sarah said knowing exactly what Steven was going to ask. "How many of them are they?"

"There are five Joneses. Francine, her husband Clive and their three children, Letitia, Leo and Martha, who was the Doctor's companion. Apart from Leo, the rest of the family were onboard."

"So, what happened to the world leaders?" Luke asked.

"They were killed within moments of the timeline spilt. And since the Valiant was at the eye of the time storm, their death still happened meaning..." Mr Smith trailed off, knowing that Sarah Jane would be able to make her own conclusion.

"A whole world without its political leaders" Sarah gasped. "Well, at least the American were due to go to the polls shortly anyway."

"Indeed" Mr Smith paused for a moment as the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance. "I am picking up information from government websites about Saxon's cabinet."

"What happened Mr Smith?" Sarah asked.

"Mum" Sarah turned round to see Luke's puzzled face. "Why would the government be concerned about Mr Saxon's furniture?"

Steven coughed. "No, Luke. In our government, there are MPs who are given the top jobs in the different ministries, and they sit in the top Government meetings and these are known as the Cabinet. Understand?"

"Yes." Luke said, still looking a bit puzzled but more concerned about his brother to ask any more questions.

"The Cabinet was gassed Sarah Jane" Mr Smith let Sarah take that in before continuing. "It appears the Master was behind it."

"So, we're really in trouble." Steven croaked.

Sarah looked round at him. "Steven, I think you should be back in bed. Luke, are you going with Maria and Clyde then or not?"

Luke looked at his mum. "No. I think I'll stay here, look after Steven." He help Steven to his feet.

Sarah smiled at the scene as the pair walked slowly out of the door and downstairs. Sarah sighed before turning her attention back to Mr Smith as he revealed what happened on the Valiant.

* * *

Far away, floating in the time vortex, the Doctor was wondering what had gone wrong for him since the time war. The Battle of Canary Wharf had spilt him from Rose, Donna had turned down his invitation to travel, Martha had left him after the Year That Never Was, Jack had returned to Torchwood, the Master was dead and he had just lost Astrid. And now, he was watching his longest friend, Sarah Jane. He had been watching her ever since bumping into her at Deffry Vale. He was watching, waiting to meet her again. And was keeping an eye on all the Earth defenders. Sarah Jane, Jack and his Torchwood team, UNIT and the Brigadier as well as Martha.

He was watching Sarah Jane back. He had just experienced Christmas 2008; the Sarah Jane he was watching was only in October and still had a number of events to go. But he had seen an event in her future he wanted to warn her about. A mysterious being, one who he had sort of battle before through his shadows and changelings, was planning to change the course of history. And he really wanted to warn her. Only he knew he couldn't.

* * *

Deep in the Amazon Rainforest, in an abandoned shack was a haggard, skinny man. Groaning and moaning, he slowly came round. He had been trapped there for five years with little food and water. He survived only by the thought of his late wife and his two children. His darling daughter, who would be in her early thirties now, while his son, his darling Steven, would have just turned sixteen. And all he could think about was; was Steven being brought up properly? Was Sarah Jane making sure he was growing up properly? Was everything going ok? Would he ever see his children again?

* * *

**All chapters rewriten. Next Chapter coming either on Sunday, Monday or next Friday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


End file.
